When Lightning Strikes
by Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard
Summary: What happens when 5 fangirls get sucked into the Lightning Thief? Bad Things... Very Bad Things... Will they be able to get out of the book in one piece or is there a traitor in the bunch?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**PSDW: Hey! Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard here! But you may call me mega super awesome author of the whole entire world!**

**FluteFishySmart: What's up people of the world! If you're the ultimate Percy Jackson Fan you MUST MUST MUST read this! Whats with your name Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard? **

**WingedPurpleBookWorm4Life: Cello everyone! And Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard, Excuse me? You call yourself the best author in the world? please, you obviously never read Percy Jackson or Harry Potter!**

**PSDW: WAS THAT AN INSULT? *Takes out rope and pulls chair close by***

**WingedPurpleBookWorm4Life: Me? Insult you? pshaawww no! never! unless, of course you actually mean it...GOTTA GO! **

**PSDW: YOU GET BACK HERE! *Runs after with rope in hand***

**FFS: Come on you guys quit fooling around. Lets get to the story.**

**PSDW & WPBW4L: Finnnee...**

**Together: Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Jaclyin's P.O.V

"I love Percy!" I said.

"Oh my gosh, Jaclyin! We know! You've said that a million times and we're only on page 5!" Vanna said in a loud whisper. Her long dirty blonde was long and went down to her back. She was wearing an old beat up Bon Jovi T-Shirt and blue jeans.

There we were. Corona Public Library sitting at a table reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief for the 5th time. I was interrupting peaceful reading as always and Vanna was yelling (or whispering) at me.

"I'm sorry but I love Percy so very much. Me and him are gonna be married!" I said, hopefully.

"No, Jaclyin," Rebecca said. Her curly hair was in a loose braid that looked really cool, considering that her hair was curly. "Annabeth and Percy _BELONG _together! Go team Percabeth!"

All of us besides Cameron fish pumped. Cameron looked how I would imagine the girl version of Luke. She had shortish white blonde hair and startling white blue eyes. She rolled her eyes and said, "Why am I here? Why did you guys drag me to this stupid place anyway?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" I said, annoyed by the fact that Cameron doesn't like to read. Sure, she'll look up something about Egyptians on the Internet and read it but she'll never truly read.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you losers behind. Hate to be you. Lates." Then Cameron left for the door.

We read a couple more pages of the Lighting Thief them I interrupted us again. "What if we were in the books?"

Vanna nodded, still looking at the look, "Oh yeah, that would be cool."

"Not cool! AWESOME!" Rebecca said very loudly. So loud that the librarian, our friend Jane, came and shushed us. She was the person who you wouldn't expect to find at a library. She had perfect make-up on, no smudges or anything, and her fashion sense was out of this world.

"Guys, you have to be quiet," she said, sitting down. "I know you guys are really enthusiastic about Percy Jackson but you can't yell here."

"Sorry Jane," Rebecca said.

Jane smiled, got up and walked away. After she was out of earshot, we laughed quietly. We all went back to reading. After a while, I heard the ring of the Library's doors. I looked and saw a guy who looked about 17 or 18 years old come in. He had white blonde hair, intense white blue eyes, and he was built. He had on a white T-shirt, army pants, and combat boots.

The scar running down his cheek was the most noticeable thing besides the girl he was holding by the upper arm. The girl looked exactly like him except that she didn't have a scar. The girl was Cameron.

My eyes widened. I nervously tapped the other two as he walked towards us. Jane saw him and came and stood by us.

"WHAT NOW?" Vanna asked. She took one look at Cameron and the boy and shut up instantly. She scrunched up her face in concentration.

Rebecca looked up with her eyes wide and said under her breath, "Luke?"

Luke shoved Cameron over to us. He smirked evilly, "Looks like we meet again."

I raised my hand, "Yeah, uh, what do you mean by again?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Forgot I'm in the past," He took out his sword, Backbiter. "Hello and Goodbye then, hmm?"

He raised his sword and the weirdest thing happened. Vanna raised her book to protect herself. Jane squeaked. Rebecca was frozen with fear. I raised my hands to block the attack somehow and something shot out of my hand. Luke was thrown back and out books began to open and glow. I looked at my friends to see that they were glowing too. Then they all began to fade away.

"No! Stop!" I yelled, trying to hold them back somehow. Luke had gotten up and was charging towards me when another blinding light flashed. I gasped and looked down at my hands to see I was disappearing too. Luke roared in frustration and slashed with his sword. There was another flash of blinding light and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**PSDW: Heyy... Sooo... uh FluteFishySmart and WingedPurpleBookWorm4Life are kind of occupied at the moment... hehehe... *rattling comes from door* well anyways, this is FluteFishySmart's chapter sooo yeah... Also i would love to thank everyone that has reviewed so far! This is our first Fan fiction and i was thrilled when i saw how many reviews i had gotten in the first two hours! Soo thanks for everything!**

** SilverStreak99: they are about Percy's age in this one and age with him throughout.. and you will find out about the glowing orb thinggy's from Jaclyin's hands later :3**

** Katherine 5683: THANK YOU! :D**

** RainySummer: Thanks sooo much i appreciate it!**

** CookieHunterOfArtemis: I love your name... GO ARTEMIS!**

**and finally**

** Anonymous: Some start and Yancy and some start at CHB and some start somewhere else entirely. You'll find out later!**

**Okay, well, on with the story.**

***door bursts open***

**WPBW4L: YOU LITTLE -**

**FFS: Language!**

***WPBW4L Attacks Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard***

**FFS: K read!**

Chapter 2

Vanna's P.O.V.

I woke up sitting in a chair inside a subway. I looked at my watch which 3:30 P.M. I looked up and saw a lot of people with business suits and briefcases, probably people coming home from work. One man had a grim look on his face and was murmuring something about his boss.

"Where the heck am I?" I asked myself.

Just then the speakers came on and a lady announced the next stop was Grand Central Station.

"As in New York Grand Central Station?" I shouted out loud. _I was just in California! _I thought.

Everyone stared at me, but all I cared about was whether the lady was confused about our location or not. As soon as the subway came to a stop, I rushed outside and looked through one of the cap stands.

"Manhattan City Map, New York's Must See Spots, Central Park and other New York Park Locations! Oh for goodness sake! What the heck is going on?"

I threw the maps down and shook my head saying, "No, no, I mush be dreaming. This isn't real!"

I saw the steps leading up to the station. I ran to a lady in one of the ticket booths.

"Excuse me ma'am," I said frantically, "Where am I?"

"Why you're in New York Central Station, Miss," she answered.

"No! No! You're wrong!" I said.

"Are you okay, Miss?" the lady asked, worried.

I looked at her once more and said, "No, I'm fine, I just need some fresh air." I found a bench inside the station and sat down. "Alright think Vann, what happened before this all started?" I asked myself. "Okay, library, Jaclyin loves Percy, reading book…" my eyes went wide, "… _Luke._" My heart was beating fast, adrenaline rushed through my veins. "I got sucked into a book. Well not a book, _the _book, but how? I mean that's not possible!" I went through all that had happened. A gold light that engulfed Cameron, Jaclyin, Rebecca, Jane, and me. The books glowing gold… Gosh this is so confusing.

"Well finally!" a voice behind mw said, "You're an hour late, young lady! I was getting worried!"

I looked behind me and saw an older looking man with a scraggly beard sitting in a wheelchair rolling toward me.

"Huh?" I said.

"I think it's time for you to get a new watch," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked, aware of my stranger danger technique.

"Vanna Hawthorne, what is with you today? It's me," he looked around nervously before continuing, "Chiron. Did Poseidon put some sea rocks in your head or something?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Poseidon? Chiron? What the-," but I was cut off.

The guy, Chiron, looked at me with a worried face, "You know, I practically raised you. And I don't have time for any of your games; we've got work to do. Today is the field trip and all."

I was about to respond when he suddenly grabbed my arm and led me towards the station door.


	3. Chapter 3

**WPBW4L: Yay! My chapter! :D**

**FFS: Yeah your chapter!**

**PSDW: Boo *gets smacked* i mean YAY!**

**WPBW4L: There you go.**

**PSDW: Well anyways, thanks for reviewing and don't get used to the updates like this. It's the weekend and we all have time on our hands but we are in school and i will be harder for us to update since we are only using one computer...**

**Again, i - i mean we - would love to thank all that have reviewed and we would love it even more if more people reviewed.**

**OH and there might be a contest coming up, just saying!**

**FFS: Well, let's get on to WingedPurpleBookWorm4Life's chapter!**

**WPBW4L: Yay!**

**PSDW: Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Rebecca's POV

"Are you OK?"

I groaned. I felt like a tractor had hit me. Twice.

"Look, I never meant to hit you, but your guard was down, and well, I..."

Huh?

I cracked open my eyelids and squinted up in the direction of whoever was talking.

A familiar looking girl with long, curly blonde hair and challenging gray eyes was staring down at me with concern.

"Are you alright? Because I can go get a healer from the Apollo Cabin if you aren't feeling that well."

What from a what?

I opened my eyes all the way and sat up.

I was lying in a field with my back to a huge pine tree, like a giant Christmas tree. There were teens around my age fighting with swords and shields.

Wait, what?

I stood up shakily, then instantly regretted it. I felt woozy, like someone had taken to whacking my head with an aluminum baseball bat. The girl instantly reached out and steadied me. "Easy, Becky, just take it easy."

All wooziness vanished within an instant. I spun around and stared at her incredulously. "How on earth did you know my name?" I demanded.

The girl looked confused. "You're a camper here, Becky." She gestured toward me and I glanced down to see what she was talking about.

And had the surprise of my life.

I was wearing an orange t-shirt, with some sort of writing on it that I couldn't read, combat boots, and cargo pants. A sword made of some sort goldish looking metal with a leather hilt was on the ground nearby, along with a shield. But what caught my attention was that the shirt was looking vaguely familiar...and then it hit me.

Luke was wearing something similar to this. And the fact that I couldn't read it was because I am a...

"...Demigod," I whispered, awed by the turn of events.

The girl scrutinized me closely. "Yeah," she said slowly, "are you sure you don't want me to get a healer from the Apollo cabin?"

But I was just getting warmed up. I began to pace, even though the ground threatened to rise up to meet me.

Luke...Cameron...gold light...BOOK! OH MY GOSH AM I STUCK IN THE BOOK? I began to hyperventilate, my pulse pounding in my ears like drum. No...no…this can't be happening...this cant be happening... then… what happened to the others? Where is everyone else?

I glanced back up at the girl. Suddenly, I realized why that girl looked so familiar. "And you're Annabeth!

Annabeth merely glanced at me with the sort of look on her face like, oh my gods, who is this loser?

_The book must have separated us_ I thought, and then, I looked up and asked her the question I've been dying to ask since I got here.

"What is going on?"

Annabeth sighed. She seemed resigned to the fact that I had finally lost it. " You're a camper here, Becky. You've been here for a couple of weeks now. We didn't know your godly parent, so you're in the Hermes Cabin for now."

She gestured around her. "We were practicing swordplay over here for a while, and I just disarmed you when you suddenly passed out." She studied me closer. "Are you sure you are alright?"

I nodded mutely, but the whole time, in my head, I'd been screaming, no! No I'm not! I've been sucked into a BOOK for crying out loud! But then a thought occurred to me. What if I became part of the book? And couldn't leave?

I swallowed back tears of disappointment at the thought of my family. What if I never see them again? Sure, they can be a pain, but once you get in a situation like this, you want them back more than anything.

But what about my friends? What happened to them when the book sucked us in? Were they here too? _Maybe_, I thought, my mood lifting, _they were here too! I'll find the others, and then we can go back home._

But then I took one good look around the valley, and I thought, _hey, it isn't so bad here__._

It was especially beautiful here today. I can smell the strawberries in the fields, hear the sounds of the satyrs playing their reed pipes, the sun was just warm enough, and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue.

Annabeth seemed to sense my change of moods.

She picked up my sword and shield and offered it to me.

"I win. Now try again before I kick your butt again" she said.

I looked over at her. Annabeth had this devious smile on her face, and her gray eyes stared at me both playfully yet intimidating at the same time. Without thinking about it, I smiled back as I took the sword and shield from her. Sure, it wasn't at all likely for me to defeat her in a fight, but hey, it was nice having her as a friend.

"Okay," I said, strapping my shield to my arm and clenching my sword with right hand. "Let's go.


	4. Chapter 4

**PSDW: My chapter... again. I'm happy and all that will review will get a cookie cuz i'm cool like that! Longer chapter (thanks to meee) but it might not always be like this...**

**FFS: BROTHEREN!**

**WPBW4L: What the-?**

**PSDW: Just leave her be BookWorm, just leave her be..**

**WPBW4L: *backs away slowly***

**PSDW: Enjoy! Review please! I love the feedback! Thanks again!**

Chapter 4

Jaclyin's P.O.V

I shot up gasping for breath. Sweat poured down my face. I was lying on a comfortable white bed in a pretty big room. Harry Potter posters covered the walls. I got out of the bed and walked around the room. "Where am I?" I asked myself.

There was a knock on the door. I slowly made my way to the door.

I opened the door, "Yes?" I asked, groggily.

"Jaclyin! School's about to start!" a boy who had shaggy black hair said. His green eyes sparkled. He looked very familiar

I groaned. I felt like a train had hit me multiple times. My head was pounding.

"Wait, school?" I asked.

"Yeah," the boy said slowly, "The field trip is today. Remember?"

Field Trip? Oh-kay?

"Go grab your backpack and we'll head out," the boy said.

"Wait," I said, finally realizing something. "You're Percy Jackson!"

Percy looked at me curiously, "Yeah, and you're Jaclyin Cook."

_"_Why am I talking to Percy Jackson?" I asked myself, "Am I dreaming?"

Then I remembered Luke, glowing books, something shooting out of my hands, everything. I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking. Then I thought of Jane. She was so sweet and frail that she would be the first one to get hurt.

"I need to find Jane!" I blurted out.

"Grover's getting her," Percy said, "You'll see her on the bus."

5 minutes later, Percy and I were walking towards the bus and met up with Grover and Jane. Jane hugged me like she hasn't seen me in forever.

"What's happening, Jaclyin?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. I think we all got sucked into the Lightning Thief somehow. Someone had something to do with it…" I said, trailing off.

"It could've been Luke's doing," Jane whispered.

I shook my head, "No. He wanted us hurt for some reason. He wouldn't have sent us into the book."

Jane sighed, "All I know is that we have to find the others."

I nodded, "Yeah. We have to find them before anything happens to them."

"Come on girls!" A man in a wheel chair said, "We are leaving."

Jane and I looked at each other and ran to the bus and took our seats.

The only good thing about going on the Field Trip is that we found Vanna. Yes, we found Vanna. Jane squealed when she saw her and practically tackled her. I gave her a hug and smiled.

"So where did you end up?" I asked Vanna.

"Grand Central Station," Vanna said, "And I met Chiron. He said that he practically raised me… Is that weird?"

Jane and I both nodded, "Yes."

Vanna sighed, "Why does everything weird happen to me when I'm with you, Jaclyin?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "'Cause I'm cool like that."

Vanna rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to kill her," I heard Percy mumble behind us.

I turned around to see that Grover was being pelt with peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. I gagged when I saw the sandwich. It smelt so disgusting.

Grover tried to calm Percy down, "It's okay. I like peanut butter."

I shook my head, "Grover, don't let her do this!"

Grover shrugged. The girl behind them kept throwing sandwich at Grover.

"That's it." Percy started to get up but Grover and I kept him in his seat.

"You're already on probation," Grover said to Percy, "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

"Yeah Percy, listen to wise ol' Grover! Don't push your luck." I said.

Percy turned his head slightly and glared at the girl in his peripheral vision. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, you will," I said in my best Yoda voice.

Percy smiled halfheartedly. I turned forward and joined Jane and Vanna's conversation.

* * *

><p>The museum was actually kind of cool. I mean yeah, it's a museum but when you're me, you'll know why I found it to be cool. The group of kids slowly walked past each exhibit while Mr. Brunner talked about them.<p>

He gathered us around a tall stone column with a sphinx at the top. I smiled when I saw the sphinx. It reminded me of Cameron. _I wonder where she is…_ I thought. Well, the column made me fell even shorter than I felt before, being only 5 foot.

Well, Mr. Brunner said that the column was a grave marker, a _stele, _for a girl about all of our age. It was very interesting what he was saying, but I could barely hear anything because everyone was talking. I didn't blame Percy when he said, "Will you _shut up?"_

Unfortunately, he said it louder than he had to. Everyone besides Grover, Vanna, Jane, and I laughed at Percy. Mr. Brunner stopped the story.

"Mr. Jackson," He said, "did you have a comment?"

Percy face was tomato red, "No, sir," he said.

Mr. Brunner pointed to a picture on the stele and asked Percy, "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

Percy looked at the carving and he visibly relaxed. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, not satisfied at all, "And he did this because…"

"Well…" Percy paused, "Kronos was the king god, and-,"

"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.

"Titan," he corrected, "And… he didn't trust his kinds, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos at them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. An later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters -,"

"Eeew!" one girl said.

"-And so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," he continued, "and the gods won."

Some people snickered. I smiled at him, reassuringly. The girl, who's name I remember to be was Nancy mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

"And why, Mr. Jackson," will Brunner ever stop picking on Percy? Seriously! "To paraphrase Miss. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Jane and Grover muttered together.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed.

Percy thought about the question and shrugged, "I don't know, sir."

"I see," Brunner said, looking sad, "Well half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scatted his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. ON that happy not, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, some of the other girls holding their stomachs. _Wimps_, I thought. _Girls these days don't understand good old Greek myths._

I went by Jane and Vanna to talk.

"So, what do you think happened back at the Library?" Jane asked.

"It had something to do with Luke, I know that for sure. I just don't understand why we were sucked into the book." I said.

Vanna furrowed her eyebrows.

"I know that look," I said, "That's Vanna's famous thinking look!"

"We're saved!" Jane said.

"I think we have something to do with a prophecy and so we were dragged into here or someone _higher up _than us was probably trying to save us and brought us in here." Vanna said. **(A/N: Means higher up as in the gods… didn't want to say gods in front of mortals I guess..)**

Jane nodded, "Yeah, but whom? And how will we get back?

"We need to find the others first, no questions asked." I said.

We heard raised voices and we turned to see Nancy standing over Grover and Percy. Grover had her food all over him. We saw Percy stand up. His face was contorted and angry. He balled his fists and the fountain exploded. The water was like a huge hand that just plucked Nancy off of the ground and brought her down into the fountain.

Nancy was soaking wet. She narrowed her eyes at him and screamed, "Percy pushed me!"

Mrs. Dodds walked passed us and to Percy. She turned to him, smiling almost evilly and said, "Now, honey-,"

"I know," Percy grumbled, "A month erasing workbooks."

I cringed when Percy said that. I knew where this was going.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

Grover looked at Percy with big eyes. Percy smiled reassuringly. Mrs. Dodds passed us again and grabbed me by the back of my shirt, "You too, Cook."

I looked at my friends with wide eyes. They looked back at me then at Brunner, expecting him to do something. Dodds let go of my shirt and I fell into step with Percy.

"What do you think will happen?" Percy asked.

"I have a feeling it won't be good." I said.

We looked up to find that Dodds was already at the entrance of the museum. Percy and I looked at each other. We shrugged and followed her inside. We followed her until we were back at the Greek and Roman section.

Except for us three, the gallery was empty. I whimpered and stood behind Percy. Mrs. Dodds stood there with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making a growling noise in her throat.

"Both of you've been giving us problems," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Percy said.

"Did you really think that you would get away with it?" Dodds asked, looking at Percy and me. I kept looking behind me wondering when Brunner would get here. Mrs. Dodds had an evil look in her eyes.

"I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am," Percy said. I still said nothing, too nervous to say anything that would make sense.

"We are not fools, Jaclyin Cook and Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

I stared at her with my eyes wide. _Please don't morph please don't morph! _I thought. Percy didn't understand.

"Well?" she snapped.

"Ma'am, I don't…"

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Her eyes began to glow. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a Fury. Alecto the Fury. I gulped. Mr. Brunner then appeared at the entrance of the exhibit.

"What ho, Percy! What ho, Jaclyin!" he shouted, and tossed a pen and a clip in the air. I grabbed the clip, but it was already morphed into bow and arrows.

"Die, honeys!" she screeched.

I nervously notched an arrow and aimed it at her. I shot it and it hit her shoulder and Percy cut her pretty much in half. Then we were alone. The bow and arrows was now a clip and Percy's sword was now a pen. Percy was trembling and so was I. We walked out of the museum and Nancy shouted, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts."

"Who?" We asked at the same time.

"Our _teacher_. Duh." Nancy said.

Percy and I looked at each other.

I went over to Grover while Percy when to Mr. Brunner. "Hey Grover," I said.

"Hey Jaclyin. What's up?" He asked.

"Where'd Mrs. Dodds go?" I asked.

Grover hesitated, "Who?" he asked.

"The pre-algebra teacher? The other chaperone." I asked him.

Grover looked nervous, "Are you feeling okay, Jaclyin? I don't know who you are talking about."


	5. Chapter 5

**PSDW: Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**WPBW4L: What, What, What?**

**FFS: Oh come on guys! Quit fooling around! My chapter's next!**

**PSDW: I scared of your chapters... BookWorm likes to hurt me before them... o.O**

**WPBW4L: No i don't! Well... not usually anyways... *smacks Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard***

**PSDW: OWWW! SEEE? **

**FFS: Yeah, yeah, yeah... let's just get to the chapter already.**

**PSDW: Okay but before we do the defiantly will be a contest after this chapter for Jaclyin's love interest since, well, i can't seem to think of any... The layout is going to be the next ch. kinda... k so thanks to everyone that has reviewed and I WILL NOT POST JACLYIN'S POINT OF VEIW OR ANYON ELSE'S UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 ENTRIES!  So now READ & REVIEW!**

**TOGETHER: Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Vanna's P.O.V

All right, I admit it. At first I had no clue who Mrs. Dodds was. It's like I knew her but then I didn't know her, you know? Anyway, as Jaclyin and Percy explained to us what had happened, I started to remember things more clearly.

"The mist!" I said, under my breath.

Afterwards, Chiron told Jane, Jaclyin, and me that we weren't safe here. He also told us that we had to be taken to a camp.

"Like summer camp with bugs and mud?" Jane asked, kind of disgusted.

I spotted Chiron give Grover a sly look and Grover nodded. "Come on, Percy, let's go," Grover said.

"What?" Percy said. I could tell by the way he looked he felt uneasy. He looked back at us, reluctant to leave. I saw Jaclyin give him a reassuring smile and they left.

"Where are they going?" I asked Chiron.

"There's no time to explain," Chiron said, "You three, follow me."

Chiron led us to a dark alley behind the museum. It's not like I'm scared of dark alleys or anything, but the feeling was still uneasy, like someone would come up behind you any minute and steal your purse (not that I would _ever _carry a purse).

"Quick, hop on," Chiron said.

"What do you mean hop-," then right before my eyes, Chiron transformed into something that looked like a giant horse.

"You're a -,"

"A centaur!" Jaclyin said cutting me off. She had a goofy grin on her face.

"Just like in the book!" Jane added.

"In the what?" Chiron asked.

We all looked at each other nervously. "Nothing!" we all said at the same time.

We all climbed onto Chiron's back. Luckily, since we were all amall, we fit perfectly. Chiron galloped (well, galloped to him, sprinted to us) through New York like there was nothing weird about the situation.

"Um, won't people think it's weird that you're a centaur?" Jane asked.

"The mortals are greatly affected by the mist, but since we are going at centaur speed, we are practically invisible to the world. But is mortals do see us they'll just think you are on a big horse," Chiron said.

"Yeah, because that's reassuring," I muttered to myself.

We rode on his back for about thirty minutes and we arrived at a strange place in the forest.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood girls," Chiron said.

Jaclyin's face was practically glowing with excitement. "Sweet!" she said in a high voice.

We climbed off of Chiron's back one by one. Chiron winced and stretched his back.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine. I'm not used to carrying three girls at once." He said.

As soon as Chiron regained composure, he led us down to where a group of kids were having a sword fighting challenge. He then led us to two girls sitting on a bench, talking.

"Annabeth, Becky, these are out three newest campers. Jane, Jaclyin, and Vanna." He said.

As soon as we saw Becky we rushed towards her and gave her a big hug. We started telling her what happened to all of us at the same time wen Chiron butted in.

"You all know each other?" e asked.

We all looked at each other with a worried look.

"We were all friends a really long time ago," I said, frantically.

"But, Vanna, I never remember you meeting these girls before the field trip," Chiron said suspitously.

"It was a really, really, log time ago," Becky added. Jaclyin was trying hard not to laugh at the awkward situation.

"Wait a second. Chiron, you never told me about her," Annabeth said looking at me.

"It's none of your concern, Annabeth," Chiron said firmly.

"But, Chiron," Annabeth said with a hurt voice," You always tell me things -,"

"Not now, Annabeth. Just lead her to her cabin." Chiron said, cutting her off.

"But how do I know what cabin I'm -," I was suddenly interrupted when everyone but Chiron stared at me. I looked above my head and saw a glowing figure that looked like an owl standing in front of a sword.

"Ah! Get it off me!" I screamed, waving my hands above my head. Jaclyin, Jane, and Becky all laughed at me.

"Vanna stop acting so silly. You know what it means," Chiron said.

The figure above me disappeared.

"Well, Annabeth, lead the newest daughter of Athena to her cabin then." Chiron said. "I'll show the other two to their cabin but then I have to leave. I don't want Grover to worry that I'm gone so long."

"The daughter of who?" I asked, still bewildered. But Annabeth grabbed me by the arm and stormed off with me, angrily. She led (or dragged really) me through Camp Half-Blood to the Athena cabin. Along the way, I saw campers sword fighting, practicing archery, and even some daughters of Aphrodite flirting with a few guys. That seemed to be the most normal thing kids did at camp.

"Here we are," Annabeth mumbled opening the door and stepping into the cabin, "Athena's cabin. You can set your stuff down on the bunk next to mine."

"Thanks," I said, even thought I didn't bring anything.

"I'll explain more about camp to you later, but I have to meet up with Becky first." Annabeth said. "Fell free to explore the camp as you wish"

"Thinks," I said, "I'll see you later," but she was already out the door.

I started by waling around and looking at each cabin, trying to decide which god or goddess the cabin belonged to. I saw Jaclyin and Jane yelling at two Hermes kids while Becky laughed in the background. I smiled and went down to the field and spotted some guys playing catch with a football. _Now that's better, _I thought.

"Hey! Toss it over here!" I said.

"Yeah right!" one of the guys said. He had black hair and a mean look in his eyes. He was taller and was built like an Ares kid. "Why don't you just go and do your makeup or something?"

I wanted to go down and punch him because that comment really offended me, especially since that fact of makeup made me want to hurl. Just then, I spotted one of the boys looking at me. He looked about 13 and had ash blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange T-shirt and baggy shorts. He saw me looking at him and gave me a small smile and a wave. But then, he wasn't paying attention and the football came hurtling towards him.

"Look out!" I shouted, the football rammed into his head.

I ran towards him, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked, helping him sit up.

"I'm, uh, fine," he groaned, rubbing his head.

"Hey loser, the point is to catch the ball!" the guy with the black hair said rudely.

"Leave him alone you jerk!" I said, throwing the football at him. I hadn't realized how hard I'd thrown the football until it hit him. He went down with sort of an "oomph" sound.

"Dude!" one of the other guys said, "You totally just got hit by a girl!"

"Shut up," the guy with the black hair said, bitterly.

The boys shrugged, helped the black haired guy up, and continued with their game.

"Uh, thanks," the boy with the blonde hair said, re gaining his balance. He stood up. "I'm James," he continued, "Son of Apollo. Who are you?"

"I'm new at camp. My names' Vann, Daughter of Athena."

"I've noticed," he said smiling at me. "Only someone smart and new would ever stand up to a guy like Bruce."

I didn't know what he meant by that, but I decided to say thanks anyways.

"So… um… since… uh… you're new and all… how'd you like a tour of the… um… camp?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I didn't know why he kept stuttering and acting all nervous, but her was the nicest kid I'd me so far and he didn't seem to wat to go back to playing catch with the other guys.

"Sure," I said with a small smile, "Why not?"

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Remember, no more posts until i get at LEAST 5 entries... layout will be next ch. Now REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**WPBW4L: Yay! My Chapter i'm sooo happpyyy!**

**PSDW: Meh... I need more candidates...**

**FFS: Pirate, don't be soo down... be Happppyyy like BookWorm and I!**

**PSDW: IT'S NOT THAT EASY! *sniff* I know i said that i won't update until i got 5 candidates well... you guys are taking too long and i'm getting reeaallyy antsy so yeah... I'm just gonna post Rebecca's Chapter and i WILL NOT post Jaclyin's until i get 3 MORE candidates.. soooo PLEASE SUBMIT OR YOU WILL NOT GET COOKIE! (::) see... that's a cookie just for you and your wasting your time... ( ( . ) ) . (::) see it's still warm... you can see STEAM! Now please submit!**

**WPBW4L: Enjoy my awesomeness chapter! Ekkk i love it soo much!**

**PSDW: Seriously it's a really good chapter now READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**FFS: Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Rebecca's POV

I followed Annabeth as she angrily stalked off toward where I first met her, at Thalia's tree. Once we were alone, she turned on me.

"Ok, so _what_ happened?" She almost spat, as if she couldn't believe that we knew something she didn't, which is technically true.

I didn't answer, trying to find the words to say to her.

"Well?" she asked, staring at me intently, as if by staring at me she can drag the answer out me.

"It's a long story," I said finally, not sure how to tell her.

"Well I'm waiting!" she retaliated, putting her hands on her hips.

I stalled. What could I tell her? _We been friends for a long time, the only reason you don't know about it is because you are all characters in a book that is called Percy Jackson and the Olympians, which we were sucked into. _Somehow, I don't think Annabeth would believe that.

I considered my options: Tell her the truth and most definitely get sent to an insane asylum, or lie, which she might not believe. I took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"We were neighbors." I said.

"Huh?" Now Annabeth looked confused.

"Yeah," I said, relived that she took the bait. "We've known each other since we were - uh - little. But our parents-"

"As in both parents?" Annabeth interrupted, her eyebrows knitted together with concentration.

"N-no," I stammered. "We all had one parent. Jaclyn's dad died. Vanna's mom was said to have died, too. But now that I think about it..."

"What happened to yours and Jane's?" she asked, much more gently than before.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Jane's mom - uh- left, and my dad...uh...well..." I squirmed.

The stuff about our parents was pretty much true...except the whole neighbor business. This part I'm not joking about either. My mom always told me that my father was in the Navy. He proposed to her, but was called to duty the next day. 1 week later, he was killed when an enemy battleship sunk the ship my dad was in. 5 weeks later, my mom discovered she was pregnant with me.

Thankfully, Annabeth didn't pursue the matter. In fact, she was looking more troubled than I felt.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said suddenly squirming slightly. "I didn't mean to pry into your business like that."

I shrugged nonchalantly. I was used to responses like that whenever the subject of my father came up. "It's alright."

There was silence for a few minutes. Finally, I spoke.

"So you aren't mad at me anymore?" I asked tentatively.

She turned and looked at me for a while. Finally she smiled. "'Course I'm not," she replied.

Just then there was a commotion by the cabins. We both turned to see a bunch of kids yelling at each other that looked suspiciously like the Stoll brothers and my friends.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

Annabeth shrugged. "Just Connor and Travis having another argument."

"Oh." I answered, feeling slightly stupid.

"I got to go, Chiron told me to keep an eye on a first-timers and to show them around. See yah later," she was already running off, her curly blonde hair flying behind her.

"Bye," I said even though it was pointless, she was already out of earshot. After a moment hesitation, I went off toward the cabins to see what Connor and Travis were arguing about.

When I approached, the first thing I noticed was that Connor and Travis weren't arguing. Actually, they were in the middle of a shouting match with none other than Jane and Jaclyin.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I got closer.

It took awhile, but I found out that Connor (or was it Travis?) said a really snide remark at Jaclyin, and Jaclyin, well, lets just say that if you do anything that will make her mad, you will wake up one morning with an axe sticking out of your head. Travis (or Connor) retaliated and Jane got thrown into it and before you know it, a full-blown verbal war developed, minus the machinery.

"So what was it that he said?" I asked, trying to break it up.

Jaclyin turned her head for a second to answer my question. "I actually don't remember...but..."

"Wimp," taunted Travis (or Connor).

"You should stop putting yourself down, Travis. It's not healthy." Jaclyn fired back.

His expression was so priceless I couldn't help but laugh.

"Leave him alone you jerk!"

I looked up in time to see Vanna chuck a football at this guy so hard that he fell over.

Jaclyin, Jane, and I ran over to Vanna to see what was happening.

"Whoa, you hit him_ hard!_" I laughed.

Vanna grinned. "Yeah, I didn't realize how hard I hit him until I did!"

We all burst out laughing upon hearing this.

It was later, and Vanna was just given the tour by James.

"So what's he like?" Jaclyin asked, wrapping her arms around her knees and looking at her curiously.

Vanna smiled and laughed. "He's just a nice boy that I met."

"Uh-huh," said Jane, giving her a disbelieving look.

"What?" asked Vanna, slightly perplexed.

Jane's smile grew wider. "O-o-o-o-o-o-oh! Someone has a _cru-u-u-u-u-sh!" _Jane said in a singsong voice.

"I do not!" Vanna retorted, but the outraged expression on her face just egged Jane on.

"Someone li-i-i-i-i-kes James, someone li-i-i-i-i-kes James!

"Shut up already!" Vanna hissed angrily. "Look!"

We turned. A few campers were staring at us, probably wondering what the commotion was about.

But then we saw her.

Cameron. She was hanging around with a big, beefy girl in front of the Ares Cabin, who looked strangely familiar.

"What's she doing hanging around with Clarisse?" Jaclyin muttered angrily.

I could only shrug, mystified by this sudden turn of events.

"Suits her just fine, she always did seem like that kind of type to hang around with Clarisse." Jaclyin muttered. And Jane murmured assent.

"Remember what happened in the Library? She's going to join Luke." I set my jaw. "And we've got to make sure that doesn't happen."

Later on that night, long after lights-out, I was still up. I felt jumpy, like I just drank 3 energy drinks (which I've never done, just making a comparison).

So I lay there in the semi-darkness, listening to the sounds of 20 campers sleeping when the thought occurred to me.

How did I come here? Why did Jaclyn end up at Yancy Academy with Jane and Vanna while I ended up at Camp Half-Blood? It just didn't make any sense.

Then, slowly and stealthily, I got up from my sleeping bag and slipped out the door. Sure, the Chiron would kill me for being out after curfew, but I need some air.

Thunder rumbled overhead. I looked up nervously and rubbed my bare arms. There was no need, of course, with the protective boundaries and all, but I still couldn't help but feel nervous.

Suddenly, I heard someone coming. I spun around, expecting to find Chiron scolding me for being out past curfew, but saw whom else but Jaclyin.

"Hey," I said.

Jaclyin literally jumped 5 feet. She spun around so fast she almost whacked me in the face.

"It's just me," I said quickly, before she can make any noise.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much of a heart attack you gave me just now?" she hissed angrily.

"Actually I do," I said back. She glared at me. I looked around to make sure no one is seeing us.

And I stopped and stared.

Even though it was a great distance away, I saw this big hulking thing through the night that looked like some sort of monster. My eyes widened.

"No way," I whispered in awe.

"What?" Jaclyn asked, looking scared. But she was just talking to empty air. I was already running.

"Becky!" she yelled, running after me.

15 feet away from the tree, I stopped to catch my breath.

"Becky!" Jaclyn chastised, coming up the hill to stand next to me, panting. "Making me...run all this way... for… for...for..."

That's when she looked up and forgot about being out of breath, and what changed everything.

"IT'S PERCY JACKSON!"

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Okay so 2 more days to submit from today * 831/11 * or i'm just gonna have to pick from the two that i have gotten recently. Thanks for reading and PLEASE for the good of Percy Jackson SUBMIT YOUR CHARACTERS! Thanks again, love all of the reviews you give! See yahs!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PSDW: My chapter! Yay! Okay so it's just me this time cuz the other two went camping. I'm soooo sorry for not updating as much as i wanted to but i had been very busy... All of us. I'm in band and we had a football game that i had to play at that lasted FOREVER and i had a million things due for homework and the contest was going on. I also picked a winner! Thanks for everyone who entered and i have to say that it was really tough but we decided to pick smartone101's entree Matthew Ross! Thanks to all of the others who entered and please keep reading and reviewing! Also to the others who entered, i still might put your entrees in for Jane and/or Rebecca soooo stay tuned!**

**Thank you soo much!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Jaclyin's P.O.V.

"IT'S PERCY JACKSON!" I shouted. I was so happy that I got to see Percy again but that all dissolved when I saw the Minotaur. Percy was trying to fight it, Percy's mom was yelling at him and Grover was unconscious on the ground.

"IT'S THE MINOTAUR!" I shouted.

Rebecca shushed me. "We can't be too loud! Chiron will hear us!"

"NO!" someone said. Rebecca and I turned just in time to see Percy's mom dissolve into a golden light. The Minotaur walked over to the unconscious Grover and sniffed. I saw Percy's face harden as he took off his red rain jacket.

"No, no, no, Rebecca, I have to help him!" I said, ready to run to Percy.

But Rebecca held me back, "No, you can't! If we interfere, it'll change the whole book and we can't let that happen!"

I looked back at Percy, "Rebecca, he'll die! I have to!" I shouted.

The Big House's Porch light turned on. Rebecca and I looked at each other and ran to hide behind Thalia's Tree. "Just let me run out there really quick and I'll help him!" I whispered.

Rebecca looked at me firmly, "No."

I gritted my teeth. I'm a very helpful person and when someone I know is in trouble, I have to help. I watched Percy hold out his red jacket. "Hey!" he shouted, waving the jacket like a matador, "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

"Ground beef?" Rebecca asked, "What kind of insult is that?"

Apparently, it was a big insult. The Minotaur turned toward Percy, shaking his fists, "RAAAARRRRR!"

I squeaked as I watched the Minotaur charge Percy with both of his hands stretched outward. Percy had nowhere to go. If he dodged to the left or the right, he'd be a Percy Pizza.

I watched as the Minotaur advanced and Percy jumped up. He leaped straight up, kicking off of the Minotaur's head, turning in midair and landing on his neck. I smiled, victoriously.

The Minotaur bucked and reared like a bull in the rodeo. Percy just managed to stay on. Grover started to moan in the grass and I could tell that it wasn't going to end very well.

"Food!" Grover moaned.

The Minotaur wheeled toward Grover, pawed the ground and got ready to charge. "Rebecca, come on!"

Rebecca is not a cruel person. She never has been and never will be. She loves all of her friends and protects them, but Rebecca – being her smarty pants self – decided to be the wise one and kept me where I was.

I heard the Minotaur give a surprised grunt and then a _snap. _I looked up in time to see the Minotaur scream and Percy was flung through the air. He landed on his back and hit his head on a rock.

"Percy!" I shouted. Rebecca held me back still.

"Just calm down, Jaclyin! Remember what happens in the book and calm down!" Rebecca said.

The Minotaur charged Percy. Percy rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the Minotaur barreled past, Percy drove the broken horn straight into his side. The Minotaur screamed a bone-rattling cry and he was gone with the wind. All of the dust that the Minotaur dissolved into was blown away.

Percy staggered over to where Grover lied and managed to haul him up. I saw tears stream down his face – even though he won't admit it now – and he was calling out for his mom. I don't blame him. If my mom erupted into golden light, I would be crying too.

When Rebecca and I saw Percy making his way towards us, we ran to the Big House's porch. Annabeth and Chiron were standing there, apparently waiting for Percy. Chiron gave us a hard look; "We'll talk about this later."

Rebecca and I blushed and stepped to the side. Percy made his way up and collapsed onto the wooden porch. We all leaned over him and Annabeth said, "He's the one. He must be."

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said, "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

Annabeth and I picked up Percy while Rebecca helped up Grover who had come to. Annabeth and I put Percy in a nice white-sheeted bed that had like millions of pillows on it. If it wasn't for the situation, I would've ran over and started to jump on it. Annabeth helped me put Percy on the bed and we covered him with the sheets. Annabeth stayed behind to take care of Percy while I left and found Rebecca.

When I found Rebecca, we both went back to the Hermes cabin and slipped into our sleeping bags. I was out as soon as my head touched my pillow.

It wasn't until two days had past Percy woke up for good this time. He had woken up multiple times the past few days but passed out shortly afterword. Grover had been watching him when Percy woke up. We joined up with Percy when Chiron was giving him the tour.

Poor Percy, if I wasn't so worried and if I wasn't a fan girl I wouldn't have tackled/bear hugged him, but as a fan girl, I needed a hug, and as a friend, I wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Jaclyin? Jane? What are you guys doing here?" Percy asked after Vanna peeled me off of Percy.

"We were brought here a couple days before you were," Jane said, "Heard you beat the Minotaur. That's cool."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah it really was. Oh, and, uh, I'm sorry about your mom, by the way."

Percy's smile faded, "Yeah."

"Come along, Percy," Chiron said, "Lots to see."

"See yah later Percy!" I said.

Percy waved and jogged to catch up with Chiron.

"Heard you beat the Minotaur. That's cool," someone from behind us mocked.

I sighed and turned to see Clarisse and Cameron. Cameron was smirking at us while Clarisse glared.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Cameron shrugged, "Nothing. Just wanted to say hi to my… _friends."_ Cameron spat out the word friends like it was a disease. Probably it was.

"Well, I see you're a child of Ares." I spat, "Suits you well. If you count yourself as a beef-head."

Clarisse growled, "Watch it, _girly._ I wouldn't want to hurt your pretty little face. It's not fair to fight someone you out number 10 to 1."

I set my jaw. "If someone uses just strength and not brains, they will never win."

"You sound like an Athena kid!" Clarisse said.

I shrugged, "Maybe I do. But I already have one mom."

Clarisse looked at me confused. She then looked at Cameron, "Let's go,"

"See yah, chickas!" Cameron said with a white-trash accent and a smirk.

I saw a kid who looked like he was from a Mexican family glare at Cameron's retreating figure.

"You were acting a little _too _cocky there, Jaclyin," Vanna said, "Don't do that again or we're going to get in trouble."

"Eh, don't worry. When you guys aren't around, I am the cockiest person ever. My mom blames my dad." I said.

We made our way to the Hermes cabin, said hi to some people that we knew, and sat in a circle on the ground. Vanna didn't come with us. She said that she had to go get a weapon with a guy named Matthew.

Someone stood in the open doorway of the cabin. It was Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron. All of the campers stood and bowed respectfully at Chiron.

"Well then," Chiron said, "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."

When Chiron left, everyone stood up straight, sizing Percy up. I waved, but he didn't seem to see me.

"Well?" Annabeth asked, "Go on."

Percy crossed the threshold and tripped, causing some of the campers to snicker.

"Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven," Annabeth announced.

"Regular or Undetermined?" somebody from the crowd asked.

"Undetermined," Annabeth said.

Everyone besides Jane, Rebecca, and I groaned.

"Now, now, campers, that's what we're here for! Welcome, Percy, you can have that spot on the floor over there."

My eyes widened. I looked over to the guy that was talking. He had white blonde hair and white blue eyes. He was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and ripped jeans. He was older than the rest of us and had a sense of power about him. He looked in my direction when I was staring at him and I saw that he had a scar running down his left cheek.

"Luke," I gasped. He searched my face and then turned back to Percy.

"This is Luke," Annabeth said, "He's your counselor for now,"

"For now?" Percy asked.

"You're undetermined," Luke explained, "They don't know what cabin to put you in so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked.

"Good question," Luke said, "Until you're determined."

The whole cabin laughed. Well, besides me.

"Come on," Annabeth said, "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I already saw it," Percy said.

"Come on," Annabeth said, pulling Percy away.

"Young love," Jane said, "It's so _cute!"_

"Uh, huh," Rebecca said, "Of course it is."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's get out of here before something bad happens."

Jane nodded, "I want to go and find Vanna. She got her weapon already, right?"

We were on our way out of the cabin when Luke stepped in our way. "You guys are new, right?" he asked.

I looked him over and nodded, "Yeah."

"I have to give you guys your weapons." He said, "Come with me,"

We all nervously followed Luke toward the arena. Luke stopped in front of a tool shed. He opened it and we saw that it was full of weapons.

"Just like in the Lost Hero!" Jane whispered.

"All you have to do is pick one that suits you and meet me down in the arena." Luke said, walking away.

An hour later, Jane and I found our weapons. Mine was a goldish ring that turned into a sword or bows and arrows depending on which way you twisted it. Jane got a little knife that turns into a bracelet with a heart engraved on it. Rebecca already had her sword, so she was set.

We all walked to the arena to meet Luke which I was really nervous about. I mean was this going to be the Luke that attacked us at the Library? Or was it going to be the beginning of the book Luke?

Well, we met Luke in the arena. He was playing around with a regular celestial bronze sword, decapitating dummies left and right. We watched him until he noticed us. "Come on down, don't be shy!" He said.

Hesitantly, Jane, Rebecca, and I made our way down to the bottom. Rebecca sat down in the stands.

"Well, I'm going to show you two how to fight." He said.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" I asked, "I mean it's almost time for dinner!"

Luke's face hardened, "You first."

I gulped and stepped in front of him, twisting my ring to make it into a sword.

"Ready?" he asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

I whimpered. Luke attacked. I held my sword up just in time to avoid being sliced in half. I tried to get some attacks in but Luke was too fast.

"Why are you here?" Luke asked while we were fighting, "He said that you wouldn't be coming because he had you 'taken care of'."

"What are you talking about?" I managed to gasp.

"You aren't from here. You were sent here by an outside force. You are enemies," Luke said.

"You mean when we were sucked into the book?" I asked. "I have no idea how or why that happened!"

Luke's eyes hardened and he attacked with more force. His sword hit my swords hilt and it clattered out of my hands. Luke's sword was not even an inch in front of my heart. I was breathing heavily and Luke didn't even seem to be fazed.

"That's enough," Jane said with authority, "Put that sword away, it's time for dinner."

Luke got a confused look on his face then me murmured in agreement and put the sword away. I shrugged the odd behavior off, picked up my sword, and made my way to the dinning pavilion with Rebecca and Jane.

We burst into the pavilion, winded from running all of the way there from the arena. Luke saw us and glared. So did Cameron, but I shrugged her glare off. I was more worried about Luke's. We were walking through the pavilion, making our way to the Hermes table when a pinkish glow flooded the area. Everyone looked up and at Jane. I did too.

Jane had a reddish glow around her. Her hair was done more perfect than normal, her makeup had a different style to it, she was wearing different jewelry, and she was wearing different cloths. She wore a long Greek style dress that was reddish pink. Above her head floated a red dove with a heart in the background.

"All hail, Jane, daughter of Aphrodite," Chiron said.

All of the campers cheered. Jane blushed and went to sit down with the Aphrodite cabin.

"Well that's another one," Rebecca said.

I shrugged, "Eh, we'll get claimed sooner or later. Hopefully not later."

Rebecca smiled and we sat down with the Hermes kids. We all got our food and, being the know-it-all fan girls we are, got up and scraped half of our food into the hearth. I saw Percy do the same. Percy, Rebecca, and I all sat down next to each other and had a good time.

"So," I said to Percy, "Did you become supreme lord of the bathroom yet?"

Percy laughed, "Oh, yeah. Clarisse and that other girl Cameron I think tried to flush my head in a toilet."

Rebecca laughed, "I bet Clarisse wasn't too happy about that."

Percy shrugged, "What can I say?"

We finished our meal and went down to the campfire. I sat in the front row of the Hermes cabin while the Apollo kids sang and played guitars up on stage. Pretty soon, some Apollo kids came down and grabbed some people from the crowd. James, the guy that liked Vanna, grabbed my wrist and ushered me on stage.

"What would you like to do?" James asked me. I pointed to a guitar and he handed it to me. The Apollo kids began playing Misery by Maroon 5. I began playing and singing along and soon everyone besides me stopped as a gold glow filled the amphitheater. I stopped and looked above my head to see a bow and arrow in front of a sun floating above me.

The Apollo kids cheered. I smiled.

I had been claimed.


	8. Chapter 8

**PSDW: Shellolas! Cello! Yello! Hola! Caio! Bonjor! and so on and so forth... **

**FFS:... what was that? O.o...**

**PSDW: DON'T BLAME ME! I HAD SPANISH TODAY! MEH!**

**WPBW4L: wait, who's chapter is this?**

**PSDW: What's going on? Who are you? What am i doing here? AHHHHHHH!**

**FFS: I'm just gonna ignore that... and this is my chapter! I'm happy!**

**PSDW: Took you long enough!**

**FFS: DON'T BLAME ME! I WENT CAMPING! MEH!**

**WPBW4L: Wait, this is FluteFishySmart's chapter?**

**PSDW: Yup!**

***WingedPurpleBookWorm4Life smacks Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard***

**WPBW4L: There, my life is complete...**

**PSDW: OWWW! Meh, let's get on with this chapter already... Thanks to all who's read and reviewed! You all get cookies! (::)**

**TOGETHER: Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Vanna's P.O.V.

Alright, first, let's get something straight here… I DO NOT LIKE JAMES!

Yeah, it might seem like I do since Jane kept teasing me about it but really, he's just another kid I met at camp. I should've known that she was a daughter of Aphrodite. Heck, even the thought of flirting, dating, or being his girlfriend… just… don't even get me started…

Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. So after pulling Jaclyin away from nearly ripping Cameron's head off, I told them I had to meet up with a guy named Matthew who was one of my so called 'brothers' from the Athena cabin so he can take me to get a weapon.

Technically, it was a lie to cover up what Matthew and I really had planned. I didn't want Jaclyin, Jane, or Rebecca to worry, so yeah technically was a lie but hey, I could really find a weapon… just saying… it could happen… okay, fine, it was a big fat lie. Happy? I just hate lying to them.

So anyway, I met up with Matthew at a nearby table before the entrance into the woods. He was reading a book… as usual.

"There you are!" he said, "I could have finished the entire Harry Potter series before you showed up!"

"They have the Harry Potter series here?" I asked.

"Duh," He said, "Athena cabin. Very top shelf."

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so mean, I'm only a couple minutes late. So, about the plan you had…"

"Right!" he shouted, "I think Luke is up to something and I heard him saying something about going into the forest when the campfire starts."

Figures. If there was anything to know about someone or something, Matt is your guy. He pretty much knows everything. Seriously! He's probably even smarter than me, which is a really hard thing to admit for me, by the way. But I knew if Luke was up to something, I'd better find out what.

"Alright," I said, "Let's go."

We rushed off into the forest quietly and, luckily, no one saw us

"There's no sign of Luke anywhere," I whispered to Matt.

"Well duh," he said, "All things come to those who wait."

"Oh please," I said, "Not another one of your proverbs again."

"Shh!" Matt whispered as he pulled me behind a tree.

And, just my luck, Luke appears right in front of us with a sneaky yet scared look on his face. Then, before I knew it, he started rushing off.

"C'mon!" Matthew whispered.

We followed Luke up to a strange river in the forest. He was kneeling with his head down. I looked up above his head and suddenly saw a pool of water appear in midair. Then, a strange figure, like a shadow appeared in the pool of water.

"Master," Luke said, "I've done what you asked. I brought them to us."

"Yes," the figure rasped, "We can now continue with the plan."

"Yes, my Lord," Luke agreed.

I took a step backwards and made the mistake of stepping on a twig.

"Who's there?" Luke asked, turning around.

I looked at Matt frantically for help, but he just stood there in shock and watched to see what Luke would do.

"Master," Luke said, turning back around, "It's not safe to talk to you here. I'll call upon you again when the time is right."

"Very well," the figure said in a raspy, yet commanding voice.

The pool of water disappeared and Luke spun around. My heart went to my throat. Matt looked right at me then we stared at Luke to see what would happen next.

Just as Luke was about to find our hiding place, a white owl flew down and started to attack Luke. As much as I wanted to laugh, I kept quiet because I knew that Luke would gut us alive.

Luke ran off back towards the camp after the owl flew to a nearby branch. Then, the owl disappeared. Matt and I were about to walk back to camp when the owl appeared on the branch in front of me and stared at us.

"No way," Matt said, looking at the owl.

"What?" I asked. "It's just an owl."

"An owl that practically saved out lives!" Matt said.

"So?" I asked.

"_So!_" Matt exclaimed, "It's a message from Athena!" an owl like that would never come out during the day, especially to harm a human!"

"I knew that," I said, stubbornly.

The owl looked at us with piercing yellow eyes. It was the most beautiful owl I'd ever seen with snowy white feathers and black spots on it's wings. Just then the owl grabbed the band of my watch and started tugging at it.

"Hey! Quit it!" I said, trying to pry my watch out of its grip, "Seriously! Stop it!"

But it was too late. The owl loosened my watch and tossed it into the river.

"It's a sign!" Matthew cried out.

"A sign?" I shouted at him, "He just ruined my Rolex!"

"You must follow it." Matt said.

"Fine," I said, "If it'll get you to shut up."

Then the owl took off an I decided to follow it. The owl was pretty fast for how heavy it looked. I ran for about five minutes when the owl led me to a huge hollow tree. Inside the tree, something really bright was glowing. I looked inside the tree and saw the most beautiful watch I could ever imagine. Better than any Timex or Rolex I'd ever seen.

The watch's band was a steel owl's talon that clipped onto your wrist and the outside rim was a beautiful celestial bronze. But the most beautiful part was the inside, which was made of a pure white color; so white it almost looked like snow.

I picked up the watch and put it on. As soon as I did so, it stopped glowing, but it was still beautiful. The owl flew towards me and hit the top of the watch with its talon.

"Hey!" I yelled.

But them, right before my eyes, the watch turned into a gleaming celestial bronze sword. The hilt was a snowy white and fit my hand perfectly. I stared at the sword in amazement. I pressed a button on the hilt of the sword and it morphed back into a watch.

Afterwards, I looked at the owl one last time and headed towards camp with Matthew following.

When I reached the Capture the Flag clearing, I learned that the rest of the camp had finished a game.

I saw Jaclyin, Jane, Rebecca, and Annabeth all standing around a dazed looking Percy.

"Boy, have I got some news for you guys…"

I was cut off when I saw what they were staring at. A hellhound was lying at Percy's feet for one second when it suddenly disappeared.

Rebecca and Percy didn't look too good.

"Rebecca and Percy were attacked by that hellhound, my siblings and I managed to kill it off. Both are still kind of dazed from fighting Clarisse and Cameron.

"You're wounded," Annabeth said.

"I'm fine," Percy said.

"Same here," Rebecca said.

"No you're not," Annabeth said, "Chiron watch this."

Annabeth dragged the two into the creek and instantly, both looked well. All of their wounds were gone, they even seemed happier.

"Look, I-I don't know why," said Percy, trying to apologize, "I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, a hologram type image appeared over Rebecca and Percy's heads.

"Poseidon," said Chiron, "Earth shaker, Storm bringer, Father of Horses. Hail Rebecca Rivers and Perseus Jackson, Son and Daughter of the Sea God."


	9. Chapter 9

**WPBW4L: Okay so this is my chapter and my chapter only! NO ONE ELSE SHALL TAKE CREDIT FOR MY AWESOMENESS CHAPTER!**

**PSDW: That's what you think *sneaks away quietly***

**FFS: What is she doing?**

**WPBW4L: I think she's... Oh NO... She has... THE CURSED PENGUIN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

***Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard chases WingedPurpleBookWorm4Life with a penguin in hand***

**FFS: Uhhh... Ok-ay? Well anyway, we wanna thank all of those who reviewed 'cause we love the feedback and Pirate wanted me to say that she's sorry for not updating as much as she wanted to...**

**Okay well anyway - **

***_CRASH!*_**

**Oh, no... ummm Enjoy WingedPurpleBookWorm4Life's Chapter! *GIRLS! DID YOU JUST BRAKE THE FRIDGE AGAIN?***

Chapter 9

Rebecca's P.O.V.

My jaw dropped.

"Y-you can't be serious now, can you?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock.

But it was true. I wasn't the only one who saw the glowing green trident over Percy's and my head.

Suddenly, everything about my dad made sense. My mom had always told me; _Your father was in the Navy. One day, he was called up, and never returned._ At the time, I had simply assumed that he died. But now that I think of it...

"My dad's Poseidon?" I whispered incredulously.

Percy looked dazed. "Wait a minute, then that makes you my..."

"Sister," I finished. "I'm your sister."

Percy just stared at me which was slightly unsettling.

I mean, seriously, this is like _the _ultimate fangirl moment. Any other fan girl (coughcoughJaclyncoughcough) would be be screaming "OH MY GODS! THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" But I wasn't. I was just stunned. But then it hit me.

What about the prophecy? The Big Three? Now that I know Poseidon's my dad, would I change the prophecy without me realizing it? Would _I_ be the one that saves Olympus?

For about 1 full minute there was nothing but absolute silence. But the air was thick with emotions. Awe, anger, shock, fear, confusion, it was all on their faces, but most of the confusion was radiating from me and Percy. Jane, Vanna, and that boy, Matthew, looked shocked, Cameron looked like she wanted to rip my head off with her spear, but Jaclyn looked thoughtful. I guess she already got over the whole "I just saw Percy Jackson get claimed!" and the "Becky's Percy's sister!" and seemed to have realized something. Jaclyn looked at me and mouthed, t_he prophecy._ I nodded grimly.

"Well I'm _sorry_ to break up such a _cozy_ family reunion, but this is taking _far _too long for a- oh my, what happened here?"

I spun around to find Mr. D standing there, diet coke in hand, surveying the campers and Chiron like a teacher seeking out to punish the trouble maker.

"Rebecca and Percy have just been claimed, Mr.D," said Chiron casually, but he seemed agitated. Chiron and Annabeth locked eyes with each other, and I saw something pass between them.

Mr.D pursed his lips and swallowed a sip of diet coke. "So _more_ of you little brats got claimed? Whoop-de-do." He took another sip of soda and and squinted at Percy and I as if we were naughty children. Then he turned toward Chiron.

"Well? Are you going to keep me out all night? Gods _do _need to sleep you know."

Chiron sighed through his nose as all the other campers began to move toward the cabins, all the while grumbling and casting Percy and I hostile looks.

Jaclyn, Jane, and Vanna caught up to us and were talking about something, but I wasn't paying attention.

I vaguely remember hearing Vanna say something about an owl and a watch, until I hear her say, ...from Athena"

"What?" I asked, suddenly alert

Vanna explained how she got a present from Athena. She extended her arm to show her watch, and pushed a button. Instantly it morphed into a sword.

"Coolio!" I breathed, awed.

By the time Vanna turned her sword back into a watch, we arrived back at the campfire.

"Want to go?" Jaclyn asked, raising her eyebrows quizzically.

I hesitated. I seriously LOVE s'mores. Honestly, whoever invented s'mores is an absolute bone fide _genius_. But it was a long day, and the thought of going down there amidst their hostile looks spoiled my appetite a bit. Not to mention a splitting headache coming on.

"Naw, it's ok, I'm going to go back to my cabin now. I mean, the Hermes cabin. I mean-"

I threw my hands up in the air frustratedly. "You know what I mean!"

My friends nodded.

Jaclyn smiled at me deviously. "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes," she sang.

I warily glanced over at her. "Jaclyn..."

"...saing Aaa-oohh! gotta leeeeett go!" she continued, ignoring me.

"JACLYN!" I yelled. She stopped.

"What?" she asked, with this look of innocence that was feigned so dramatically, I had to laugh. There had been so much going on for the past few days, with Luke, and all the claimings, and it felt so good to laugh like this, like before we got sucked into the book. Speaking of which..."

"Where's Percy?" I asked, pulling myself together and looking around.

Jane frowned. "Did he go back to his cabin?"

I shrugged. "Probably."

"See you then."

"You too."

"Bye."

I waved as all three of them went off toward the campfire.

"Hey."

I whirled around at the source of the voice, then relaxed.

"Hey Matthew," I said tiredly. Matthew didn't say anything, he just nodded. He appeared to struggling with something.

"You know Jaclyn?" he blurted out.

I stared at him, confused. "Y-yeahh," I said slowly.

"Oh,"he said. He continued to stare at the campfire. I turned to see what he was staring at.

Jaclyn.

_Ah ha! _I thought, putting the pieces together.

"I gotta go. See you around," I said, starting toward Cabin 11. Matthew just nodded, and I can tell he was just half-listening.

Walking back to the Hermes cabin, I sang softly under my breath. "Matthew and Jaclyn sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"When I entered the cabin, I was alone, which was fine by me. I changed, then slipped into my sleeping bag, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Sometime during the night, I awoke, but I couldn't fathom why. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. Everyone had already come back and were asleep. Percy seemed to be having a nightmare.

I got up, and slipped out the door and into the night.

I don't know why I was going toward the shore, but I had this feeling that someone was waiting for me there.

When my feet reached the sand dunes. I stopped and and looked at the water. The water was beautiful tonight. It was like glass, except for the occasional wave that licked the sandy shore.

It was then I saw her.

I don't know where she came from. All I know is that one minute I was alone, and the next minute, there she was.

A beautiful snow white mare was walking along the seashore. Her white coat seemed to glow in the light from the moon.

It reminded me of that moment in _Harry Potter. _They are in that forest and Harry sees the doe Patronus. Except that this was no Patronus.

The mare stopped, and looked at me. Her eyes looked black in the light.

Just then, I heard a voice in my head that seemed to come from her direction

_Follow me._

Without warning, she turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Hey! hey wait up!" I scrambled hastily down the dunes and followed her, the sand squishing between my toes. She continued to walk a bit further, then stopped at a cave. She turned and regarded me withe obsidian black eyes.

_Go in._

I uncertainly looked into the cave. And gasped I remembered what happened to Vanna, how an owl gave her a weapon. Apparently Poseidon agreed with her method as well. In the cave was a small glowing object. I moved a little quicker into the cave, excitedly leaning forward to see what it would be.

It was a hair clip.

I was slightly disappointed. I mean, thanks and all, but I'm not much of a clip person. I'm more of a put-hair-in-a-braid-and-thats-it kind of person. But still, i was very pretty.

It was a silver clip with a shell on it. By holding it in different angles, it appeared to change colors, from green to blue to purple. I didn't get to see much of it though. when I put my hand around it, the glow faded, leaving me in the darkness of the cave, save for the light from the moon.

I ventured out of the cave and examined it more closely. The mare nudged my hand with her muzzle.

_Close your hand around it. Think about any weapon._

_Huh? _I thought, but I did what she said, and thought, _sword._

Instantly, the clip elongated into a long celestial bronze sword. It was around 3 and a half feet long and the hilt felt solid and cool, like sea rock. I noticed something, like an engraving, on the blade near the handle.

_It's called palirroiako` ky`ma._

"Tidal Wave," I interpreted.

_The power of the hair clip is limited. It can only transform into three weapons: A sword, a dagger, and a bow and arrows._

"Oh." I said.

_Now change it back. It's blade is making me nervous._

I held it awkwardly, thinking, _ok, how do you turn it back? _when it turned back into a clip. _I guess that's thought activated too, _I thought as I slipped it in my hair.

I looked back at the mare. I wanted to say something, anything, to her, but I was interrupted.

"Wake up! You may be a child of the Big Three but that doesn't mean you can lounge around all day!"

_Huh?_

I opened my eyes to find Annabeth looking down at me.

"Chiron's waiting for you outside." At that she spun around and left.

Blearily I sat up. _Was that all a dream?_ But than I felt something in my hair. My fingers reached up and touched something smooth. The clip.

I closed my eyes and thought, _Thanks Dad!_

A breeze rushed through the window, causing stay hairs from my braid to tickle my neck and cheek..

I smiled, then I got up and got dressed.

-Later on that morning, me and Percy moved into cabin 3, Poseidon's cabin. I clambered up to a top bunk near a window, and Percy settled in a lower bunk.

The rest of the day was horrid. Everyone seemed to be hating on me and Percy except for my friends. But even they seemed different..

Later on that night, I was awoken by a clopping by the door, and Percy's voice calling out, "Come in?"

I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to sleep.

There was creaking as the door opened and a clopping noise.

"Mr. D wants to see both of you," Grover's voice said, sounding worried.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"He wants to kill...I mean, I'd better let him tell you."

There was a rustling sound, and I closed my eyes even tighter.

"What about Rebecca?" Percy asked.

There was a quick pause.

"I guess it will be ok to leave her here."

I nearly popped my eyes open in surprise. _What? He was going to get the prophecy without me? _But I kept quiet and waited for them to leave.

When they left, I opened my eyes and sat up.

I looked toward the door again, then got out of bed and started to get dressed. If they were trying to get rid of me, well then they will have to try a lot harder than that.


	10. Chapter 10

**PSDW: Hola! How's everyone? Good? Good.**

**WPBW4L: Sooooooo... who's chapter?**

**FFS: Pirate's... brace yourselves...**

**PSDW: HEY! My chapters are not that bad... are they?**

***FluteFishySmart and WigedPurpleBookWorm4Life nod***

**PSDW: *offended* HOW DARE YOU! ERRE ES KORAKAS!**

**WPDW4L: Did you just curse us in Greek?**

**PSDW: ... maybe... O.o**

**FFS: *offended* HOW DARE YOU!**

**PSDW: Anyways... thanks for all of you guys who reviewed and a special thanks to JANE who reviewed the last chapter! Yes the girl we based Jane after reviewed... Just watch, everyone's gonna go to the reviews and see blah blah blah...**

**But really, thanks to all who reviewed we love you all! Keep reading and reviewing. I know it's a little slow right now, but trust me, thing'll speed up!**

**Thanks for the fifth time!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 10

Jaclyin P.O.V

My dream that night was horrible. I found myself in a forest. I was surrounded by nothing but darkness. I ran through the forest, looking for a way out when I came across a dark, dark cave. The cave was way taller than me, and an evil aura was coming out of it. I tried to walk away from it, but I was frozen. I heard a dark laugh coming from the back of the cave.

"Foolish, young demigod," the voice rasped. The voice sounded like it had a bad case of bronchitis. "You think that you can come to this world and thwart us, did you?"

I tried to answer the voice with a snide remark, but I was completely frozen.

The voice laughed even more. A strong wind started to pull me into the cave, "You won't succeed, young godling. Little Rebecca and Percy can't both be the ones of the Prophecy, now can they? One will have to die, and I do hope one of them will. The only choice is death, dear Jaclyin. No matter what!" I tried with all of my might to get away from the cave, but the wind was too strong, and it was pulling me towards the menacing voice. The voice was laughing manically now, watching me being sucked into the endless abyss.

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting. I looked at the clock on the wall and it said 5:30 am. I sighed, jumped out of bed, careful not to wake up any of my siblings, pulled on some jeans, and snuck outside.

Once I was outside, I took a deep breath and ran to the arena. I was half expecting to see Mrs. O'Leary there, but I remembered that she didn't come until the fourth book. I twisted my ring and felt it become a 3-foot long celestial bronze sword in my hand. I smiled warmly at it and began to attack some of the poor defenseless straw dummies.

As I hacked away on the dummies, I thought about my dream. Who was the _thing _behind the voice? Instantly I deduced that the voice was none other than the leader of the Titans, Kronos, Lord of Time. His raspy voice was mentioned in the first book, so I knew instantly. How would Kronos try to manipulate the Prophecy with Percy _and _Rebecca? I mean, Kronos was right; the only way to fix it would be death. Someone has to die.

As my sword plunged into the straw skull of the dummy, a thought struck me. _The Huntresses?_ I immediately shook that idea from my head. I'm sorry, but I love Artemis because she's a totally self-reliant, strong woman and I respect her, but I wouldn't be able to not like a cute guy who walked along **(A/N: Yeah, sorry you Hunters out there, but it's true. Don't abandon this story quite yet though, you'll like what's planed to happen! :) –PSDW)**, and at the thought of loosing one of my best friends forever, well, I wouldn't be able to cope with that.

I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun had gotten pretty high. I took out my cell phone (rebel, I know) and checked the time. _7:00 already? _I thought. I morphed my sword back into my ring, slipped it on my middle finger, and ran off.

While I was making my way back to the Apollo cabin, I saw Grover and Percy walking towards the Big House. I froze in mid-stride and managed to fall. Totally awesome of me, right? Percy and Grover rushed over and helped me up.

"Are you okay, Jaclyin?" Percy asked.

I rubbed my scabbed knee, "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, "I just got to wash it out and put on a Band-Aid."

"You need to come to the Big House for that?" Grover asked.

I was about to say "No" but I paused. I remembered that Percy gets his prophecy around this time. I smiled to myself; "Sure, I need to get more supplies for the Apollo cabin, anyways."

Percy smiled and we all walked to the Big House. Percy and Grover stayed on the porch and talked to Chiron and Mr. D, while I went into the Big House to clean my cut. I sprinted to where the first aid kit was, put the Band-Aid on, and ran to the stairs that lead to the attic.

I hid there as Percy went up the stairs. After I heard the door close, I silently snuck up the stairs, opened the door as quietly as I could, and hid in the darkness of the shadows. I felt like a child of Hades, yes. I watched at the green smoke filled the room and heard the Oracle recite Percy's Prophecy. I shivered at the end part and watched Percy walk out of the attic. I stepped out of the shadows and noticed that the green smoke was still pouring out of the mummy's mouth. It's head turned in my direction. My eyes widened and I mentally freaked out, since I was kind of frozen in fear.

_Four friends will follow three on a quest; _the Oracle spoke in my head. I knew what it meant instantly. Rebecca, Vann, Jane, and I will follow Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

_ They will help, lead, and try their best; _The Oracle continued. Her face was starting to freak me out.

_An Enemy will divide the four ; _She said.

_ And the daughter of the Sun will be poisoned and there will be no cure. _… Eep.

The Oracle turned her head back to her regular position and all of the green smoke raced back to her and everything was still. I quickly made my way out of the attic. I was at the bottom of the staircase when I ran into something tall and furry. I looked up to see Chiron looking down at me.

"What were you doing up there?" Chiron asked.

Busted.

"Well, um, I- I saw the door open up there and there was green smoke coming out of it so I decided to check it out and, well, the Oracle kind of gave me a prophecy."

Chiron's eyes went wide, "Go gather the head of the Apollo cabin, and you're friends, and bring them to the porch. _Now_,"

I squeaked an okay and ran off to gather everyone.

I found Vanna sitting at a table with one of her brothers. Vanna saw me and smiled.

"Hey, Jaclyin, this is one of my brothers, Matthew." She said.

I waved at him, "Hi, I'm Jaclyin,"

I could've sworn I heard him say, "I know," but I shrugged it off and turned to Vanna.

"I got in trouble and Chiron wants to see you."

Vann rolled her eyes, "Not again." She groaned, "Fine, I'm going."

"Okay, do you know where Rebecca and Jane are?" I asked.

"Rebecca's in her cabin and Jane is with Juniper, I think," She said.

"Great, bye."

I managed to wake up Rebecca, who had been asleep. I guess she had a long night, and I found Jane talking to the dryad, Juniper. I herded them the Big House. Vanna and Lee Fletcher were sitting at the Pinochle table with Chiron when Rebecca, Jane and I arrived.

"So, what do you need, Chiron?" Lee asked.

"Well, Jaclyin here snuck into the attic today," Lee glanced at me, "And she got a prophecy. Since you are the head of the cabin, I need you here to evaluate the prophecy."

Lee nodded, "Alright." He turned to me and gave me the you-are-so-in-trouble look, "What did the prophecy say, Jaclyin?"

I took a tremble-y breath, "_Four friends will follow three on a quest. They will help, lead, and do their best. An enemy will divide the four. A daughter of the sun will be poisoned and there will be no cure._"

I leaned back in my chair and waited for the prophecy to sink in. Chiron had a shocked look on his face while Vann, Rebecca, and Jane looked excited. Lee shook his head at me with a small smile on his lips.

"Well, we know the first line means us," I said, pointing at Rebecca, Vanna, Jane, and me.

"How did you guys become friends, exactly?" Lee asked.

"Harry Potter united us Muggles," I blurted out, "It's our weakness."

Lee smirked, obviously not fooled by my lie.

"That doesn't matter at the moment." Chiron said, "The rest of the first line means you have to follow three other people on a quest."

"Isn't it obvious?" Vanna asked him, "Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are all going on a quest tomorrow!"

Lee nodded, "Makes sense."

"The second line means that you have to follow Percy, Annabeth, and Grover on their quest and help them along the way." Chiron said.

"An Enemy? Who can that be?" Jane asked.

I looked around and mouthed to Rebecca, _Luke. _She nodded, solemnly. Chiron looked around for any answers, but we decided to keep it to ourselves.

"Let's move on to the last line." Chiron said.

"Well," Lee said, "That's obviously Jaclyin. She'll probably do something stupid and get herself poisoned."

Chiron nodded, "Maybe…"

"Hey!" I said.

"Jaclyin," Vanna said, "You must except your stupidness!"

"So," Rebecca said, trying to change the subject, "What time do we leave?"

"You four will leave after Percy, Annabeth, and Grover leave at about 10:00 am." Chiron said.

"YES!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked, "I like to sleep in!"


	11. Chapter 11

**FFS: Yes! It's finally time for my -**

**WPBW4L: QUICK! Staring contest!**

***WPDW4L and PSDW stare at each other***

**FFS: Umm... Okay? HEY LOOK IT'S LOGAN LERMAN!**

**PSDW: *Breaks Concentration*WHAT? WHERE?**

**WPBW4L: HA! You broke first! NOW I GET A COOKIE! (::)**

**PSDW: *angrily* The thousand injuries of WingedPurpleBookWorm4Life I had bourne as I best could, but when she ventured upon insult, I VOWED REVENGE!**

**FFS:What in the world was that?**

**PSDW: I'm sorry okay? I read the Cask of Amontillado the other day!**

**WPBW4L: Ummm... Alright then. I had English today so I know how you feel.**

**PSDW: *Smiles evilly*_ In pace requescat, _WPBW4L,_ In pace requescat..._**

**WPBW4L: *Sweats nervously* Uhhh... **

**FFS: Well... I don't speak italian... so... on with the story!**

Chapter 11

Vanna's P.O.V.

Well, I bet you can guess what happened to me. Yep! I couldn't sleep. **(A/N: PSDW- and odd recurrence between us, don't you think? FFS: SHUT UP!)** I carefully snuck outside without waking any of my cabin-mates, and took a walk around all of the cabins. I passed by the Aphrodite cabin and heard squealing.

"No Bella! No! Pick Jacob! Not Edward!" I heard a girl say.

I went aound to the window and saw a few girls huddled around their T.V. Luckily Jane was fast asleep.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" I said.

I kept on walking and past the Apollo cabin where I heard an iPod playing Breakeven by the Script **(A/N: PSDW- Also known as Falling to Pieces FYI.)**. I smiled and kept on walking, singing the song to myself.

"That's some pretty good singing," a voice said.

I stopped singing immediately. From behind a cabin, I saw James step out of the shadows and walk towards me.

"Thanks," I said. "What are you doing out after curfew?"

"Well I should be asking you the same question," he replied with a small smile.

"I couldn't get any sleep," I admitted.

"You're a good singer," he said, "But I think you're better suited as a child of Athena."

"Why?" I asked angrily and offended, "Was I that bad?"

"Huh? No! No. It's not that. It's just… you know… it'd be so weird… um… if you were… because… well…" he trailed off and shifted his feet uncomfortably. Then his face turned from embarrassed to confused. "What's that?" he asked.

"Why are you trying to change the subject?" I asked.

"No," he said, "Really. Listen."

Then I heard it. Two people were arguing about something not a few yards away from where James and I were. We went over to where the people were.

"You can't possibly think Barbossa is a better pirate than Jack Sparrow can you?" I heard a girl say.

James and I looked at each other and we knewthere was only one person at this camp who would be in an argument with someone over pirates this late at night.

"Jaclyin, what is it now?" we both shouted in unison.

Jaclyin poked her head out from behind the cabin and saw us.

"Hey guys!" she said. "Could you please tell Matt that Jack Sparrow is a much better pirate than Barbossa?"

"No way," Matt said stepping out from behind the Apollo cabin. "Barbossa has had much more experience as a pirate than Jack, plus he has a wooden peg-leg that's full of rum! How much more of a pirate can you be?"

"Come on guys," James said, "Why don't you just go inside and agree both pirates are great?"

"Okay," Jaclyin said, "Only if Matt admits Jack's the better pirate!"

"No! Barbossa!" Matt yelled.

"Jack!"

"Barbossa!"

"You know what?" Jaclyin yelled.

"What?" James asked sarcastically.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm going back to my cabin and I'm going to watch Pirates of the Caribbean one more time!" Jaclyin continued.

"Me too! And we'll see who's the better pirate," Matt agreed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both stormed back to their cabins.

"Wow. Matthew. I never would have guessed…" I was cut off.

"Guessed what?" James asked.

"Nothing," I said with a knowing smirk. "Hey, it's getting kind of late. We should head back to our cabins."

"Yeah, we should." He said. "But wait! I have something for you."

From his pocket, he pulled out a golden compass.

"Oh, James, no, that's okay. You don't need to…"

"It's for your quest," he said, "So you don't get lost."

I looked at the compass and turned it over. Engraved on the back was something. It read; "Light will always lead you out of darkness."

I smiled and said, "Thank you so much, I know it'll bring us good luck."

He smiled and said back, "Hey, what are friends for, right?"

We both then said good night and raced back to our cabins before any harpies could find us.

The next morning, I met up with Jaclyin and Rebecca by Thalia's Tree. I had a white T-shirt and jeans on with my hair in a ponytail tucked under my Chargers hat. My watch was tightly secured on my wrist and the compass James gave me was sage in my pocket. I also had a small backpack with supplies just in case.

Jaclyin and Rebecca looked the same, as usual. Jaclyin was wearing her usual tank top and shorts with her converse. She also had a small backpack and a thermos even though I couldn't think of anything she would want to keep warm on the way. Rebecca was wearing one of her T-shirts and Capri's and a jacket was tied around her waist. She had no backpack though.

As soon as I remembered what happened the night before, I rushed over to Jaclyin and smiled, knowingly.

"So, who won the pirate argument?" I asked.

Jaclyin glared at me and said, "Don't know yet. Matt hasn't said a word to me all morning."

I looked at Jaclyin with a smirk on my face and said, "Who would have thought it? Matthew and Jaclyin. Well, now it's my turn to tease you!"

"What? Tease her about what?" Rebecca asked.

"About her liking Matthew," I said with a smirk.

Jaclyin looked at me with an outraged look and said," What? How could you think… why would you… how did you…" she sighed, "How did you know?"

I laughed and said, "I think I know you well enough to be able to figure that out."

"So you're saying Jaclyin likes…" Matthew, who came out of nowhere, cut off Rebecca.

"Hey Jaclyin," he grumbled, stubbornly.

"Hey Matt," Jaclyin replied, shooting us an evil look.

"Well, I thought over out… dispute… and… I guess you're right." He sighed. "Jack is a better pirate than… Barbossa."

"Aha!" Jaclyin said. "You admit it!"

"Well I only said it to be nice!" Matt said, offended.

"Uh, huh," Jaclyin replied.

"Besides," Matt said, "Hermione is a much better wizard than Harry Potter."

Jaclyin's face fell, "We'll settle this when I get back Matthew Ross."

Matt smiled and answered, "Yes. Yes we will."

Matt turned and walked away and we began talking again.

"So when can we leave?" Rebecca asked.

"As soon as Jane…" Jane rushing toward us cut me off.

"Hey guys!" Jane said nervously. "Who's ready for the quest? I'm ready for the quest. Hey! Here's an idea, let's leave… like… right now!"

We all stared at Jane.

"What's wrong?" Jaclyin asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" Jane responded quickly. "Why would something be wrong?"

"Jane," I said, "What happened?"

Jane sighed, "Well, I was talking to one of my siblings when a boy randomly walked up to me and said, 'Do you know in different countries we could get married right now.'"

"That's just really creepy… and stalker-like," Rebecca said.

Jane answered, "I know, that's why we need to leave! Right now!"

"Okay! Okay! Let's go then," Jaclyin said.

"I'm guessing the kid was a son of Hermes," Rebecca said.

Just then, James came toward us and said with a small smile, "Good luck, you guys."

"Thanks!" I said. _We're gonna need it,_ I thought.

**A/N:**

**FFS: BTW when Jane was freaked out by that boy and what he said… THAT REALLY HAPPENED! I know… Craziness, right?**


	12. Chapter 12

**PSDW: Hi everyone….**

**WPBW4L: Sorry, she's a little grumpy…**

**PSDW: GRUMPY? I'M NOT GRUMPY I'M ANGRY AND MAD AND FURIOUS!**

**FFS: Please share.**

**PSDW: NO I'm not going to share... I'm going to rant… To the person who reviewed named 'Pudding'… IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT! You know, I'm going to put your review up so EVERYONE can read it… Here it is (I'm also putting my reactions in it): **

Meh. I think the stories okay so far**,(Wow, thanks I feel so loved…)** but I don't get whats so great about Jack Sparrow and Harry Potter?**(*eye twitches* What did you just say?)** I think it's weird that people like them so much, **(Oh wow, you are calling almost everyone I know weird… I hate you)** but I don't really know who they are. **(EXCUSE ME?)** Is that wierd? **(WHAT DO YOU THINK?)** Also I think Jaklin **(You spelt her name wrong!)** is a little obsessive over them, **(Well, yeah, I'm not gonna make a Mary-Sue here!)** I'm not sure if I like her so much now (no offense) **(Well offense taken she's MY character!)**. You should add some drama! like twilight! **(*Eye twitches* TWILIGHT? WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO BE LIKE TWILIGHT?)** By the way, who's Barbossa? **(YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW!)** And PSDW don't take it out on me because your obsessed with them and I don't like them, **(well, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna take it out on you because I'm mad!)** I was just admitting it for you so "your welcome" **(I never denied it… Have you read my profile? I'M A HARRY POTTER/PIRATES/PERCY JACKSON FANATIC!)**. Yah, I know you probably don't like me now**.(Really?)** OH WELL!;P

-Pudding!

P.S. **(Oh great)** PSDW I think you probably hate me right about now **(Yes I do)** ...which is why I'm going to review each chapter to annoy you! **(Why do I deserve this?)** Isn't it great! **(No)** Okay Fine, i'll stop now...JK! **(*Eye twitches*)**

**Okay, so there… K so pudding, I do this out of humor, not to put you down or anything, so don't take it too personal… **

**I take it personally when you didn't like Jaclyin because she is MY character that I made up… See, WPBW4L made up Rebecca, FFS made up Vanna and we all made up Jane and Cameron who are based on our friends… And secondly, not to offend you or anything, but I highly dislike twilight because Bella is the biggest Mary-Sue ever (No Offence), Edward is NOT a vampire, he's a demented sparkly fairy, and I don't even know why Jacob is even mentioned… and listen, it's only chapter 12, the beginning of the book, and so, more exciting things will happen… And is this story even marked as a drama? No I think not…**

**Okay, so I'm finished with my rant, sorry to all of you who had to see this…**

**FFS: I don't like this pudding guy…**

**WPBW4L: **_**A me tampoco… (Me neither for those of you who don't know Spanish)**_

**PSDW: Was that Spanish? You don't even take Spanish! You are in French!**

**WPBW4L: Wopsies!**

**FFS: Any way, enjoy the new chapter! Hope you guys like!**

Chapter 12

Rebecca's P.O.V.

"So what should we do now?"

I leaned against the trunk of the tree, listening for their responses.

It was later. After we left Camp-Half Blood for the quest, we took a bus (Not a greyhound- we were kinda not in the mood to meet the furies yet) and ended up at a park, where we decided to stop and discuss our motives and figure out where to go next.

"Well, shouldn't we go to the Underworld?" Vanna asked.

I looked over at her skeptically. "Well duh, of course we're going to have to get there eventually," I replied.

Vanna shook her head, her long dirty blonde hair swinging back and forth from her ponytail. "No, I mean _right now_, you know? Since we are avid readers, it will be easy for us to get there-"

"We can't, we have to wait for them to reach the Underworld _before_ we get there," Jaclyn interrupted from below. She was lying on the grass about 2 feet away, her brown hair splayed out in all directions, eyes semi closed from the heat. She looked over at Vanna and frowned. "Honestly, you call yourself a daughter of Athena, yet you're here stating the obvious?"

Vanna sucked in a breath, looking irritated. "I was _getting _to that you little..."

But I wasn't listening. My mind was beginning to wander. _What happened next in the book?_ Then I remembered. They went on the Greyhound, met the furies, blew up the bus, defeated Medusa, and found the dog. _The dog! _I thought. _We should find the dog!_

_"WHAT_ did you just call me!"Jaclyn's outraged voice broke into my reverie.

I sighed. "Can you guys give it a rest?" I asked, already tired.

Jaclyn turned toward me, still looking furious. "But she just called me a-" I opened my mouth to cut her off, but Jane beat me to it.

"Can you guys _please _quiet down? I'm trying to read here!"

I looked over, startled. She had been so quiet I had forgotten she was even there. Yet there she was. She too, was sitting, leaning against the tree, but she was reading. I just stared at her.

"Seriously?" I asked incredulously. "Of all the times in the world you can read, and you're reading _now?_"

She barely even glanced up. "You'd be surprised," she replied, turning a page in the book she was reading.

Go figure.

I mean, I _love_ reading and have no problem with it, and with her part-time job as a librarian, it's as simple as it gets. It wasn't until she shifted her position ever so slightly that I actually got a glimpse of what book she was reading.

"What?" I gasped, now realizing what book it was. Jaclyn and Vanna stopped talking abruptly and looked over to see what was going on. Vanna recognized it instantly, and her eyes widened. Jaclyn noticed it too, but was _much _louder about it.

"_WHAT?"_ She exclaimed so loudly that a couple of dog walkers looked over to see what was going on. Jaclyn, ignoring the dog walkers, hurdled herself across the few feet that separated herself from Jane, trodding on my toes and almost stepping on Vanna in the process.

"Where did you get this?" Jaclyn demanded.

Jane shrank back awkwardly. "Well, I was re-reading it at the time, and I ... well ... I - "

"And you never told me?" Jaclyn interrupted incredulously, stopping for only a second from flipping through the pages of _The Lightning Thief._ (If you correctly guessed the book title before I told you the name, you get cookies! ( :: ) ( :: ) ) Jaclyn looked offended, like she couldn't believe that she didn't think of it herself.

Jane, wisely, didn't say anything in reply. An angry Jaclyn is can be even scarier than a charging Minotaur. Sometimes. Ok, not sometimes. Fine, 99.999% of the time.

"Ok then, " I said, determined to get the ball rolling again. "So we need to go find the dog."

"The dog?" Vanna asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the dog. You know, the poodle? I think we should go find the dog, that way they will be able to-"

"I think we should go see Medusa."

Me and Vanna's heads spun around in unison, staring at Jaclyn with shock mingled with horror, as if she had just said, _I don't like Percy Jackson,_or, even scarier, _I'm wrong._

"W-w-why?" I asked uncertainly, but deep down, I knew the answer.

Jaclyn plopped the book in my lap. "Page 172" was all she said in reply. I hesitantly picked it up, and turned to the page she indicated. On that page was when they meet Medusa.

"Remember our prophecy? _ They will help, lead, and do their best._ We have to help them fight Medusa."

"She's right," Vanna chimed in, but even she looked nervous. I suddenly remembered how much they hate children of Athena, I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she didn't seem to see me. She was now studying the book like a battle map. She was scrutinizing it so hard I can almost hear her brain's gears turning.

Truth be told, I didn't fancy a visit to Medusa's lair. I mean sure, she won't be that bad because I'm Poseidon's daughter and all, but I was still nervous.

Just then, Jane stood up abruptly. "Okey dokey, since all of us are _extremely_ optimistic about all this, let's get a move on!" And without further ado, she walked off. We just stared at her back for 5 solid seconds. "Typical of Jane," I muttered. Vanna and Jaclyn nodded. Then, gathering our things, we took off after Jane.

About 3 hours later, after 3 fights, all involving Jaclyn, (most of them involving Percy Jackson) 2 maps, (we lost the first one) 4 hot dogs from a street vendor (they actually kind of gross) me getting whacked into the side of a tree, (coughcoughJaclyncoughcough) 2 loud scream fests,(Jaclyn and Vanna. They both saw a itty bitty thought they did) 7 positive statements (Jane) several repetitions of "Stereo Hearts", (Guess who) and about 15 random facts (Vanna), we finally reached Medusa's lair.

It was just like it was described in the book. The red cursive neon, the acres of statuary, the overpowering smell of burgers, everything. Before we had realized what we were doing, we were ringing the doorbell. I told myself to snap out of it.

When the door opened, we braced ourselves, expecting to see Medusa. We were wrong. Well, sort of.

At the door,there stood not one, not two, but _three_ middle aged women, all of them wearing veils over their faces.

We just stood there, frozen in fear. Medusa, we can handle. But all three Gorgons? Very unlikely.

"Hello children," one of them said, in a low, almost gravelly voice that sounded like it was trying to be sympathetic. "Are you lost?"

Suddenly, it clicked. I knew what we must do. We must take on the Gorgons. But before I could open my mouth, however, Jane stepped forward.

"Yes, we were camping, and we got lost, and very hungry. Is that burgers I smell?" she asked sweetly, but with a type of authority.

Instantly, I believed her. Of course. Why would she be wrong? Then I quickly shook my head to clear it.

The Gorgons' expressions softened as they looked at Jane. "Of course, my dear Jane, come on in."

I dimly remembered reading something like that happening in _The Lightning Thief._

When we went inside. I wanted to take them down instantly, but something in Vanna's expression held me back. She was surveying the place as though she would survey an area before a battle, which was technically true. Her blue-grey eyes turned toward the gorgons.

"Shouldn't we attack now?" I whispered in Vanna's ear.

Vanna shook her head, her eyes still fixed on the gorgons. But before she could respond, One of the Gorgons said in a loud voice: "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you."

We spun around.

I forgot that one of them had stayed behind us, and heard what I said to Vanna. "I wouldn't do that, Rebecca Rivers, daughter of Poseidon. After all," the gorgon said, smiling a grotesque smile through her veil, "you wouldn't dare hurt any of us, would you?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Somehow, I was believing every word she was saying. Why _would_ I hurt any of them? They didn't do anything to us.

"Uh...Becky?" Jaclyn asked, sounding worried.

The Gorgon cackled."Too late."

Without even thinking about it, I ripped the clip out of my hair and thought _Sword._ Instantly, it elongated into a 3 1/2 foot blade. I slashed at the Gorgon, slicing off her head just as she was removing her veil. Green goo splattered the floor, and her body disintegrated.

The remaining two turned on me. "Well, well, well," one of the said slowly and menacing, her eyes glinting maliciously through her veil. "Not so nice now, hmmm?"

"Don't look!" I dimly heard someone say. A hand came out of nowhere and whacked me near the ear, knocking me to the ground, just as both of the remaining gorgons whipped off their veils.

My head still reeling from the blow, I dimly heard my friends getting out their weapons. From the ground, I turned my head and saw a water fountain.

Wait a minute.

I didn't know how to control water that well, but I knew I had to try.

I reached out my arm and thought, _water._

The water from the fountain shot a quick stream into the air and stopped.

I tried again. _Water. _

More water shot out and and landed on the floor.

I heard the sound of fighting, and I knew I had to do _something._

I closed my eyes and tried again, concentrating with all my being.

_Water. _I thought. _NOW!_

Suddenly, tons of water from the fountain gushed out, spilling across the floor and moving toward the Gorgons. Jane turned around, saw the gorgon's reflection and stabbed the gorgon, staring fixedly upon the her reflection. At precisely the same moment, Vanna struck with her sword, and Jaclyn's arrow met it's mark.

I got up and got ready to take on the third one, but there was no need. The third one, Medusa, seeming to have just now realized what just happened, took off.

I went over shakily. I was drained from using my powers on the water, but I ignored my drowsiness and went to my friends.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked. They nodded. Other than being covered with yellow dust, they were fine.

I relaxed, mentally cursing myself by not actually defeating the second one. "Ok then. We will just-"

I broke off. My friends were staring at me with horror. "Uh ... guys?" I asked nervously. "What-"

Just then, I heard someone behind me. A hissing noise. Like ... snakes. Just then, her voice came, coming from so close behind me I felt the heat of her breath tickling the stray hairs on the back of my neck.

"Going somewhere?" Medusa asked sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>WPBW4L: Hope you liked my chapter! Sooo, review please!<strong>

**PSDW: NO FLAMES PLEASE! (That means you Pudding... jk... but seriously... O.o)**


	13. Chapter 13

**PSDW: Yes! It's time for my - **

**FFS: Wait! I have an announcement to make!**

**WPBW4L: What?**

**FFS: Alright, here it goes... I ... AM... PUDDING!**

**PSDW and WPBW4L: WHAT?**

**FFS: AHA! I got you guys didn't I? ANd everyone reading thought i was the "goody goody" of the group!**

***PSDW's eye twitches WPBW4L has baseball bat***

**FFS: Okay, so it was just a joke... and I hope Anonymous and Apollo's Favorite Daughter were not too offended in the process, I was just messing with PSDWand WPBW4L. ANd I take back EVERYTHING I said about Twilight being awesome and dislikeing HP and Pirates. TWILIGHT STINKS! Harry Potter and Pirates will always be better than twilight. I also take back what comments I said about Harry Potter and Jack Sparrow. I knew PSDW and WPBW4L wouldn't suspect me when I said it. A plan worth of Athena right?**

**PSDW: More like a plan worthy of Hermes!**

**WPBW4L: Why you little...*both step closer to FFS***

**FFS: Oh come on guys, it was just a joke!**

***PSDW & WPBW4L step even closer with rope and bat***

**FFS: Guys?*sweats nervously***

**PSDW: Πληγή σας! (Curse you!*Greek*)**

**WPBW4L: Come ti permetti? (How dare you?*italian*)**

**PSDW: GET HER!**

***PSDW & WPBW4L attack FFS***

**WPBW4L: Let's see if the "daughter of Athena" can get out of this one!**

**PSDW: Stick around! FFS might not be here for the next one... Oh and i'm also allowing anonymous reviews again...**

**FFS: help me...**

Chapter 13

Jaclyin's POV

_Holy Guacamole, _that was my first thought when I saw Medusa appear directly behind Rebecca. Okay, so we defeated Stheno (the idiot) and Euryale (the mean one…), Medusa's two sisters, and I was feeling very confident, but, well, not right now. I raised my bow, notched an arrow, and aimed it at Medusa. Medusa smirked at me.

"Brave choice, Daughter of Apollo, but you dare shoot me? You dare risk missing and killing your friend instead?" Medusa cooed.

My jaw clenched. I griped my bow so hard my knuckles were white. Vanna had a worried/pained look on her face. Jane looked as white as a sheet.

I looked back at Medusa and glared at her. Medusa had her razor sharp nail/talon at Rebecca's neck, "Listen snake-head," I growled at her, my arrow still aimed. Medusa hissed. "I won't shoot if you let us go without trying to kill us. I'm sorry for your losses, but your sisters will come back. They will reform. Probably work at a grocery store in California someday, but that's not the point. You just gotta be a big girl and suck it up. You don't need to be mad at us!"

I saw Vanna roll her eyes from my peripheral vision. Was I being that mean?

Medusa removed her talon from Rebecca's throat and let go of her hair. She reached for her veil. She tugged on it and – DING DONG!

Medusa's veil fell back over her face as she turned around to face the door. Rebecca, Vanna, Jane, and I sprinted to the back exit, throw open the door, and ran into the woods.

"St-stop… I… Oh gosh…" I slowed my pace, dropped to my knees, and collapsed onto the grass, holding the stitch in my side. We had ran at least 2 miles (Yeah, I'm no runner) south of Medusa's lair, keeping the road at least 100 yards to our right and I was ready to die. Rebecca leaned against a tree, gasping for breath. Jane doubled over, panting. Vanna, who was _way_ ahead of us, realized that she was alone, and was running back towards us.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Hoping I'm not having a heart attack." I said, "Which side of the chest is the one that is supposed to hurt?"

Vanna rolled her eyes, "We're only a couple miles away from her lair! We have to distance ourselves more!"

Rebecca waved her hand absentmindedly, "Yeah, yeah, you go do that…"

"Are you guys _that _tired?" Vanna asked.

I sat up and looked at her, "WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

Vanna put her hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright, we can rest for now!"

Vanna sat down and leaned against a tree.

"So, what's next?" Jane asked.

I sighed deeply. The smell of stale soda came from the grass. I crinkled my nose in disgust. I was thinking about how ignorant people are about littering when I realized something. I sat up from my position and looked around the clearing. Soda cans and chip bags were strewn everywhere. The place looked like a party was recently held there. _Wait a minute…_

"Jane, can I please see the book?" I asked, holding out my hand.

Jane dug in her jacket pocket, pulled out the Lightning Thief, and handed it to me. I flipped through the pages and my eyes widened. I heard rustling coming from the forest.

In a hurried whisper, I said, "Go! Get into the forest! Out of the clearing!"

"What? Why?" Vanna asked.

I threw her the book and she immediately understood. We all quickly got up and hid in the bushes surrounding the clearing. We waited for a second, and then we saw them. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover all walked into the clearing, holding blankets and most importantly, food.

Once the smell of their burgers hit my nose, my stomach rumbled. Vanna shot me a glare and a shrugged. I mean I was _starving _because I wasn't smart enough to eat that burger Medusa offered me.

"Mmmm…" I mumbled, "Foood."

"Gosh, you sound like Grover!" Rebecca whispered to me. Jane chuckled.

"It's not my fault!" I said a little too loudly. Annabeth looked up and around the perimeter of the clearing. Her eyes lingered over where we were hiding, but she went on, getting ready for bed.

"Well," Annabeth said, clapping her hands together, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys."

"'Night Annabeth," Grover said. Percy grunted in response.

Annabeth got into her makeshift sleeping bag and immediately fell asleep. Percy fell asleep soon after words, but Grover, who had flown (yes I said flown, remember the shoes?) up onto the lowest tree branch. He was fiddling with his pipes, keeping guard.

"Do you think I could go steal one burger really quick?" I asked.

Jane looked at me and shook her head. "According to the book, Percy will wake up soon and take over for Grover. If you do that, someone will catch you!"

"But I'm hungry!" I said.

But nobody let me get a burger. I was really disappointed. The smell was taunting me…

It was getting late and we were all tired, so I suggested that we all go to sleep.

"Good idea, Jaclyin!" Rebecca said, sarcastically. "You get a gold star!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Just go to sleep."

Vanna, Jane, and Rebecca were out cold as soon as their heads hit their scrunched-up jackets. I waited a few minutes, just to be safe, but it turns out, I was more tiered than I realized. As soon as my head hit my jacket, I was out like a light.

* * *

><p>My dream was weird and kind of disturbing. Well, I dreamt that I was in front of the Empire State building watching three kids in purple sweatshirts stare up at it. Heh, tourists, I thought but these guys were no tourists.<p>

"So this is where Mount Olympus is now?" one of them – a guy – said.

"Seems like an odd place. Why don't they have it by us in California?" another guy asked.

The leader of the three – a girl – rolled her eyes at the two guys. "They are here because they want to be here. That's why. The Empire State Building is the largest building in the U.S. why wouldn't they choose here?"

The two guys shrugged and they continued to walk.

"So, where to next?" The first guy asked.

The girl sighed, "Lord Pluto said that the enemy is in New York and are working their way west. They probably are somewhere out here."

"Remember what Octavian said? He said that we would find them in a forest surrounded by sea. Where would that be? Wait, that rhymed!" The second guy said.

The girl rolled his eyes at him and smirked. "Long Island Sound. That's where they are."

"How do you know?" The first and second guys asked at the same time.

"Instinct." She said. "Come with me."

They hailed a taxi, hopped in, and zoomed away.

Once their image went away, I was in front of a dark cave that seemed to go forever. _Not Kronos again..._ I thought.

Kronos laughed. "So, Jaclyin, Daughter of Apollo, do you see what kind of danger you are in? If you join me, nothing bad will happen to you. You won't meet your enemies, nor will the prophecy come true." Kronos again, "So what do you say, hmm? Will you join?"

Shadows of the dead drifted towards me, whispering things that I couldn't comprehend. "Choose, demigod, choose." Kronos said.

The shadows seemed more panic-y. They kept whispering.

"Opps. Time's up!" Kronos with glee. A strong wind began to pull me in. The shadows were struggling to help me understand them.

Finally I heard them. _Daughter of the Sun, wake!_

* * *

><p>I shot up like a bullet. I was in a cold sweat and I was breathing heavily. I looked around to find that the rest of my friends were still asleep. I took a deep breath and the sent of burgers came to me.<p>

I licked my lips, got up, and snuck into the clearing. Grover, Percy, and Annabeth were all dead asleep even though they were supposed to be keeping watch. I chuckled at them, took a cheeseburger from the plastic bag they had the food in, and snuck back to my friends.

I took my first bite into the burger and my stomach felt better than it was before already. I closed my eyes and sighed in content. I heard a hiss and a rustle come from my left and my eyes snapped open and my head swiveled to where I heard the voice. I saw a flash of purple and I dropped the burger and ran after the purple figure.

I chased it for some time, but they seemed to escape me. I looked around the forest where I was, but I saw nothing. I decided to be the idiotic person I am and said, "Who's out there?"

The forest was silent though. Nothing moved. I looked around one more time, and then I ran back to where Vanna, Jane, and Rebecca were. I quietly snuck back into my sleeping position and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Hey Hey hey, so don't forget to review and i would like to apologize now since i couldn't up there *glares at FFS* for not updating as soon as i wanted to. In band we are training for the Rose Parade and i'm totally behind on Homework... <strong>

**So yeah, Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**PSDW: Hey guys! So hows the story so far? Oh, your asking what happened to FFS? Well... um... you see...**

**WPBW4L: *buts in* Lets just say she's...'preoccupied'... at the moment.**

***mumbling and rustling noises come from the nearby closet***

**PSDW: Yes, that's what I meant to say. Thank you WPBW4L. So anyway, she wanted us to tell you that her chapters next... lots of action in it...PSDW and WPBW4L are planning my funeral as we speak...blah, blah, blah... wait, did I say funeral? *looks at note FFS wrote* I meant...**

**WPBW4L: Party! What she meant to say was were planning a party for her! Right PSDW? *nudges PSDW's arm.* **

**PSDW: Right! A party!**

***closet door bursts open***

**FFS: YOU GUYS TRIED TO KILL ME!**

**WPBW4L: Who? US?*speaks sarcastically* Why nooooo. Why would we ever do something like that?**

**PSDW: Guess the rope-whack maneuver didn't work. What's next on the list?**

**WPBW4L: The ship-off-to-China-maneuver! Hey FFS, looks like you'll be going on your dream vacation sooner than you thought!**

**FFS: My dream vacation is to Italy! Not China!**

**PSDW: Close enough. NOW GET IN THE BOX!**

**FFS: Zeus help me.**

Chapter 14

Vanna's P.O.V.

I looked at my watch, which said 6 am. I was the first to wake up in the group, which was typical of me, I'm not the type of person who likes to sleep in. Also, I couldn't sleep. I mean, I was tired, but all I could think about was all the things that I knew were going to happen as our quest continued, and most of them not as pleasant as the others. I had my mind set on what our game plan was going to be when I suddenly realized Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were gone!

"How are we supposed to follow them now?" I thought to myself.

Then I was distracted by the sound of my stomach growling. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I went into my backpack and grabbed out a granola bar I had packed.

"What is that!" Jaclyin said when she was awake.

"I'm hungry okay!" I responded.

"You mean... last night, I half starved to death while you had mini buffet in your backpack!"

"Well... I just...I mean...hey Jane sleep well?" I said, eager to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm still a little tired though," she said half asleep.

Jaclyin glared at me and went over to Rebecca to wake her up.

"Good morning starshine! The earth says hello!" Jaclyin said upbeat.

Rebecca punched Jaclyin in the arm.

"Why did we have to get up this early?" Rebecca said, falling back asleep.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm an early riser!" I said.

Jaclyin glared at me and said," I would still be asleep if it weren't for the smell of food coming from your backpack!"

"Food! Where?" Jane asked.

"Here." I said tossing each one of them a granola bar.

Rebecca the realized as well that Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were gone.

"Hey guys. Not to bring down the excitement here but, how are we getting out of here!" she said.

Jane and Jaclyin saw they were gone too and got a worried look on their face.

"Wait!" I said. I took out the compass James had given me. "There, we need to head west, towards California."

"California gurls, we're unforgetable! Daisy Dukes, bikini's on top!" Jaclyin sang.

"No! No singing this early in the morning!" Rebecca said.

"Come on guys, we have to get moving!" I said.

"Right. Who's ready for an all expense paid trip for fun!" Jane replied.

We all stared at her for a few seconds. Then we were on our way.

"Can we... take...a rest...now.." Jaclyin said almost out of breath.

"It's only been twenty minutes!" I said.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't built for this kind of physical activity!" She said.

"You mean walking?" Rebecca asked.

"Exactly!" Jaclyin said.

"Wait." Jane paused. " What in the world is..."

She was interupted by the sound of a train horn. We could see Percy, Annabeth, and Grover boarding the train in the distance.

"Yes! We're on the right track!" Jaclyin said. "Remember, they take a train after they exit the woods?"

"Yeah...pssh...why wouldn't I remember?" Rebecca said.

We suddenly heard a huge amount of rustling coming from the woods behind us.

"Whats that?" Jane said.

Then, an enormous growl came from the forest.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't think we should stick around and wait for it to show its face." I said.

"Lets go!" Rebecca said, leading us in a sprint towards the train.

We sat in a few cars just behind Percy, Annabeth and Grover. We didn't want to take any chances of running into them, so we took a few precautions.

Jaclyin sat in the seat next to me. She took out her i-pod and fell asleep listening to Maroon Five. Jane and Rebecca took the seats across from us. They were both asleep in a few minutes. I looked out the window and saw a few really bizarre things. One thing I saw was a huge golden lion about eight feet tall! Then I remembered Percy had seen something similar to it in the book.

"So that's what was in the woods." I thought to myself.

I took out the compass James gave me and stared at it for a few minutes. Then I began to wonder, what would happen to us? Would we even make it to the end of the quest? What if one of us gets lost along the way? I shook those thoughts from my head. I looked back down at the compass, but something was different about it now. It's arrow was pointing in a different direction than before.

"Probably just the train moving in different directions." I told myself hopefully. But then, the compass's arrow moved again, then again, then it started going crazy and spinning like crazy. I dropped the compass, and the thought finally occurred to me. '_Look around stupid.' _I looked behind where me and Jaclyin were sitting and then I saw it. A huge minotaur that barely fit into the train, all made of metal(probably magnetic), was marching through the train towards us! Mostly everyone in the train wasn't paying attention, but a lady looked up and screamed yelling out the word "Mad Cow! Mad Cow!" Soon everyone was yelling "Mad Cow", but most of the people just fainted in their seats. The minotaur took no notice of this and kept marching towards us. I then quickly woke up Jaclyin, Rebecca, and Jane. After I showed them the minotaur, Jane gave a short yelp and Jaclyin and Rebecca just sat there frozen in terror. I figured I could either do something or let us be eaten by a giant bull.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said. I pressed my watch, which morphed into a three foot sword and jumped out of my seat.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled at the minotaur. He looked my way and made a loud grunt. "Looking for me?"

He charged towards me after that comment. But I was quick. I jumped on the seats behind us, barely missing the blow from the minotaur. You try fighting a minotaur in a train! You don't have many places to go. After he passed me, I jumped in the air with my sword ready to hit my mark, but the minotaur saw it coming and slid to his left. I landed on the floor, which was made of wood, and slid a few feet away from the minotaur. My sword slid about five feet away from me, just out of reach.

The minotaur looked down at me and was just ready to strike me with his foot when I saw James compass. I suddenly grabbed it and flipped it over. The sun coming in from the window reflected off the back of the compass, blinding the minotaur long enough for me to grab my sword and jab it in his chest.

The minotaur let out a loud roar and dissipated into dust. My heart was beating out of my chest and I could barely breath. I turned around and saw Jane, Jaclyin, and Rebecca staring at me.

"Enjoy sitting there and watching the show!" I said. I was a little angry at first, but then I thought what I would do if I woke up to see an eight foot tall minotaur coming my way.

"Sorry" I said. They opened their mouths to respond but were interrupted by one of the conductors on the train.

"Excuse me miss, but no swords are allowed on the train".

Apparently he hadn't seen the minotaur scene. We were then thrown out on the next stop, and when I said thrown out I meant it. Thrown out.

"Well now what are we supposed to do?" Jaclyin asked.

"That was totally wicked!" Rebecca said.

"Thanks!" I said.

"And just think, you were saved by James' compass" Jaclyin said nudging my arm.

"Awww! How cute!" Jane said.

"Oh hush up!" I said.

"Uhh, guys? Not to darken the mood, but, what do we do now?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh don't worry" a voice said from behind us. " We already have that covered for you".

We turned around and saw about eight teenagers with combat gear on, all pointing swords towards us.

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Hey so yeah, review! <strong>

**WPBW4L: Oh and don't worry about FFS.. She's fiiiiinnee..**

***Screaming comes from nearby***

**PSDW: I thought you made that sound proof?**

**WPBW4L: I thought i did!**

**PSDW: Annywaayy... Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**PSDW: Hello one and all! Big and Small! Short and Tall!**

**WPBW4L: tiny and long!**

**PSDW: You ruined it...**

**WPBW4L: Sorry! I couldn't find anything to rhyme! **

**PSDW: Yeah, so FFS was successfully shipped to China and hopefully, she'll get lost in Japan. Wait... Did you remember to ship her?**

**WPBW4L: *looks around nervously* Heerree FishyFluteSmart! Heeerrreee!**

**PSDW: *smacks forehead* Okay, so FFS and WPBW4L both have profiles now and just to let you know THEY ARE REAL PEOPLE! NOT JUST PEOPLE I MADE UP TO MAKE ME SEEM LESS LONELY! THEY ARE NOT IMAGINARY FRIENDS... or else i'd be forever alone... Anyway this is WPBW4L's chapter and you will meet some... friends... of ours... hehehe...**

**FFS: enjoy!**

**PSDW: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?**

**FFS: I have my ways... **

**PSDW & WPBW4L: O.o...**

Chapter 15

Rebecca's P.O.V

For about 1 minute, we just stood there staring at the each other. Finally, Jaclyin decided to break the silence.

"No freaking way!" Jaclyin whispered excitedly.

The main dude, a guy with blonde hair and a gold sword that looked so familiar turned his head and stared at her with an expression that read, _What the Hades?_

"Well hi!" Jane said breezily. The Romans turned to look at her. "How are you? I'm good. Are you getting hungry? 'Cause I am! I'm just feeling like a cheeseburger, how about you? I just love the way the cheese just melts on your tou-,"

With a flash, the main guy took his sword and aimed it at Jane's throat, cutting her off. Suddenly, it hit me.

"You're Jason, aren't you?" I blurted out. I glanced over my shoulder to see Vanna shaking her head frantically, her eyes telling me to shut up and I saw Jaclyin smack her hand against her forehead. I caught my mistake too late; the damage had been done.

The Romans began to mutter among themselves, now looking hostile. Jason brought his sword away from Jane and turned to me. He looked exactly like how he was described in the books. Well, except for one thing. He acted different, fiercer, more… Roman.

He turned his head to one side, scrutinizing us. "Who are you?" He asked with his voice guarded.

I kept quiet. I could just feel the _don't-you-dare-tell-them-our-names_ vibes coming from Vanna.

"Jason," one of the Roman's called out. Jason turned and silenced him with a look. He turned back at us and scowled.

"Let me say it again. _Who are you?_" Jason said the last three words slowly and deliberately, as if we were young children. I saw Jaclyin narrow her eyes at him.

"Greeks!" said Jane, smiling.

A collective gasp went up from the Romans. They began to mutter among themselves. Jaclyin smacked her hand against her forehead again.

Jane seemed to realize her mistake and said, "What? Oh, you think I said _Greeks._ No, no, I said _geeks_. Like as in Harry Potter loving!"

Her voice was so convincing and so confident that even Jaclyin, Vanna, and I were nodding our heads in agreement. Somehow, though, Jason didn't buy it.

He turned and said something to his comrades. In unison, they instantly surrounded us and began leading us off in a general direction.

"Where are you taking us?" I asked, nervously. My heart was in my throat.

"Camp," Jason announced. Then he looked at me in the eye, coldly. "We will show you what we do to spies."

A few hours later, during which Jaclyin has mostly complained on how she was tired and didn't want to take another step, we arrived at their Camp. When we stepped inside the boundaries, I stopped suddenly. The place looked like a mini-sized version of Camp Jupiter without New Rome or the Fields of Mars.

Jaclyin had a confused look on her face and leaned in closer to me. "This isn't Camp Jupiter." She whispered, "This is just a temporary set-up. We must be somewhere in Illinois right now, so I highly doubt this is Camp Jupiter."

I nodded at her mini rant, but even though the place was temporary, I still had the sensation that I was on enemy turf.

"Jason!"

He turned toward the sound of the voice and Vanna, Jane, and I gasped. Jaclyin just glared and growled one word. "Reyna."

Reyna had long, dark hair and was wearing a purple cape over her purple t-shirt and jeans. On her purple cape was what looked like military medals.

She gestured toward us. "Who are these demigods?"

Jason glared at us, "I found these girls spying on us."

"But we were not!" I exploded. I knew I shouldn't be talking in case we got in major trouble, but I didn't care. "We're not! Yeah, it's a coincidence that we both ended up in the exact same place at the exact same time, but we are not spying on you!"

"Reyna," Jason said to her, "They're Greeks."

Reyna pursed her lips and glared at us. "Is this true?" He voice was dripping with venom. We said nothing, not even daring to breath. If looks can kill… well, we would have been chopped up, dunked in acid, fed to the vultures, burned, and have had our ashes flushed down a toilet. So yeah… we would have been beyond dead.

Reyna turned to Jason. "Take them below." She said grimly. Jason nodded at Reyna, and then gave another nod to the Romans surrounding us. At once, they began to move.

"Wait! Where are you taking us?" Vanna demanded. I looked over, startled. My friends had been so silent, I"d forgotten they were even there.

He gave us a smile that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up. I was reeeaaalllly not liking this Jason at all. In fact, I'm _glad_ that he changes in The Lost Hero. "You'll see soon enough."

"Maybe a hint?" Jane asked sweetly, doing her charms peaking thing. Was Jason immune to her charm speaking or something? He wasn't fooled by Jane one bit.

"Come," he said, walking off.

I glanced at Jaclyin. She was glaring at Jason with a look that read, _I will rip your head off with my little hands!_ As if to emphasize the point, her little hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides.

Jane appeared calm. She still had Aphrodite's blessing, but it was wearing off ever so slightly. Her hair was getting messier, her make-up was fading, her nail polish was chipping, but she had this determined look on her face like she will do anything to get us out of here.

Vanna… well, she was scaring me. Vanna was usually not a fierce person. She is mostly calm, collected, the thinker. But now, well, she was looking pretty scary. Her blue-gray eyes were shining with a fierce light, like she was thinking of every battle strategy she knew and was deciding which one to use on him. It was then I probably realized that I would never _ever _want her as my enemy.

I turns out, that by below, Reyna means a holding cell. You know one of those underground things where they hold you during bomb raids? What are those? Bomb shelters. That's what they were. But by judging by the chains of the trapdoor and the steepness of the shelter, I had a feeling that they weren't really that concerned for our safety.

"In," Jason said, pushing me toward the opening.

I began to panic. I _hated _enclosed spaces. Also with the fact that I'm going in an enclosed space underground… _Gulp._ My heart began beating like the wing-beats of a humming bird. At the same time, though, I knew I shouldn't show fear, that I wasn't scared. I lifted my head high and began going down the latter. The latter was cold, sticky, and damp, like it hadn't been used in ages.

When my feet made contact with the cold earth, I heard Jason push someone else down, and _a lot _of arguing.

"Jaclyin," I whispered smiling and shaking my head as I strained to hear what was going on.

"… No! Nu-uh! STOP PUSHING ME! How would _you _like to be pushed down a cold, dark, slightly smelly, and ancient tomb-like bomb shelter? Huh? Huh? Yeah, I though so. What? Whatcha doing that for? Shoving a stick in my face isn't exactly going to make me want to go down there, you know. What? What?"

Around the time where she uttered her last three words, there was a loud scuffling sound, which was followed by a loud BANG!

"Ohhhhhhhh…." That sounded like Jason.

"Ha! HA! Take that! Take that you little -,"

Around when Jaclyin was speaking, Vanna dropped down, then Jane.

"Wow, Jaclyin is _really _putting up a fight!" Jane whispered.

I nodded, giving her a quick smile.

Vanna moved next to me, "Who do you think will win?"

I glanced at her. "C'mon, this is _Jaclyin_ we're talking about here! Jason doesn't stand a chance!"

Vanna gave me a smile, just as a _very_ disgruntled Jaclyin dropped down.

"Or not…" I finished.

"What… an… IDIOT!" Jaclyin fumed, in a Hermione-ish voice. "That was Jason-freaking-Grace! The character I mildly had a crush on! Now that's totally gone! Why couldn't he be hugging kittens and laughing and dancing with unicorns or something along those lines!"

Without warning, I began laughed. Soon after, Vanna and Jane joined in with Jaclyin looking confused. "What? What's going on? Did that dummy drug you?"

"Oh Jaclyin," I laughed, wiping my eyes, "Only _you _can put up a fight like that and come out of it and just rant!"

Soon, Jaclyin began laughing too until we heard a noise. We stopped immediately.

"What was that?" whispered Jane. I didn't say anything in reply. At once, we all turned and looked in the direction the scuffing was coming from.

Jane let out a scream and I bit back the one that was rising in my throat.

In the corner, there was a really old skeleton. Its gaping holes from where its eyes once were, was staring at us with a ghostly smile. For about 10 seconds we just stood there.

"It's dead," Jane whispered, breaking the silence.

Vanna turned her head and looked at her. "Of course it is."

"No – I meant that –,"

The scuffing came again. Then… a voice.

"Jaclyin? Is that really you?"

Vanna fumbled in her pocket for her compass and held it aloft. In the dim light, we came across an unexpected figure.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?" Jaclyin exclaimed.

I gasped. It really was Matthew. He looked ghastly. He was bound up, and his skin looked very pale. There was a gag that hung loosely around he throat, he probably worked it off which explains the scuffing noises.

Jaclyin hurriedly moved to his side and immediately set to work cutting through his bonds with her sword **(PSDW: WAIT! I thought they took away the weapons! WPBW4L: Noooo…. Their weapons are disguised at jewelry and/or hair stuff. They wouldn't know to take it away… FFS: You should've explained that more…)**.

As she worked, I heard another noise in the corner, like a cough.

"What's that?" I whispered.

Jaclyin paused in sawing the rope in half. "What?"

I took out my sword and raised it as I moved toward the other thing that was in the shelter with us, the light of the sword illuminating the dark walls. Finally, I saw it.

It was a boy. He was sitting against the wall, knees pulled toward his chest. He looked around my age with a purple shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots.

Wait.

"You're one of them?" I asked him

He looked up. He looked a little like Percy Jackson, with that dark, messy hair and eyes, but his hair was brown, not black, and he had the deepest bluest eyes I had ever seen. He looked sad. "Yeah… well, I was."

"What happened?" I asked, kneeling down in front of him.

He sighed, "I betrayed them."

"How?"

"Greeks and Romans are enemies, right? Well, the Greek counterpart of my mom was in trouble and, so, I went to help the Greeks. The Romans didn't like that, I guess, and they stuck me down here."

"How long have you been here?" I asked him, my voice softening.

"A few weeks."

"Oh…" I sad. I looked at him. He looked sad. Everyone who knew him rejected him just because he wanted to help the Greeks. I felt bad for him at that moment.

I held out my hand. "Rebecca Rivers, daughter of Poseidon. You?"

He hesitated for a moment then he extended his arm and shook my hand. "Josh Feleti, Son of Trivia."

I gave him a smile and he returned it. I heard a cough from behind me and I turned around.

All of the others were staring at me with funny looks on their faces. Jaclyin and Vanna both shared knowing looks.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" they all chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Don't forget to review! Please... we are very lonely...<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**PSDW: Okay, so this is my chap -**

**FFS: AFHKAJHG;HG;KDJSGHKAJFHASKJH!**

**PSDW: O.o... what th-**

**WPBW4L: AOHDG;AKGHALSKJDHFALKJHG;AROIT!**

**PSDW: Okay, what are you guys doi-**

**FFS: OAHGLJHATOIGHA!**

**PSDW: YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING ME OUT!**

**WPBW4L: !**

**FFS: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA OGIHAEBG;LJKHFDALIUGLH**

**WPBW4L: AHAHAHAHAHAAHA A;AGHSLKJGRESH;IFHVJLBKFG**

**PSDW: Ummm... ignore them I guess... My chapter is -**

**WPBW4L & FFS: O;IZAS;.LE;ODFIUGD,KUHIJOWEIFHUGKJLO;WSDIFOGUHJLDKOIHOGFJKO;EFPJI**

**PSDW: YOU GUYS ARE WEIRD! **

***WPBW4L & FFS approach PSDW slowly.***

**PSDW: What are you...**

***WPBW4L & FFS attack PSDW and stuff her in closet***

**FFS: As you can see we are really weird people. We like to stuff our friends in closets!**

**WPBW4L: Enjoy PSDW's chapter!**

**FFS: NOT!**

**WPBW4L & FFS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!**

Chapter 16

Jaclyin's P.O.V.

I was freaking out. Sure, I was confused when Rebecca met that Trivia (or is it Hecate?) guy, and when I saw Matt there, but I was freaking out because, well… WE LOST PERCY! I was pacing around the holding cell, practically pulling out my hair trying to figure out how to escape.

"What are you doing?" Vanna asked me.

"I'M FREAKING OUT, MAN! I'M FREAKING OUT!" I shouted. I looked up the shaft leading to the way out. I climbed the moldy ladder (yuck) and tried to lift up the metal grate, but I couldn't. The thing was bolted down.

I climbed back down the ladder and sat down in a corner, defeated. Matt came and sat next to me. "That Jason is smart. CURSE HIM! How come he's smart and mean? I mean you can't be both at the same time… Right?" I kept babbling like that for a couple minutes before Matt smacked me on the arm to shut me up.

"So, how are we going to get out?" Jane asked.

"I don't know," said Matt, "Josh and I have tried everything possible, but there is no way out."

Vanna started to pace in the middle of the cell. Rebecca, who was sitting next to the son of Trivia –Josh –, was watching Vanna walk back and forth. Jane was checking out her chipped nail polish.

I stood up and looked up the shaft.

"Hmmm…" I said, thinking.

"What?" Vanna asked. She stopped pacing immediately.

I twisted my ring and it molded into my bow and my quiver full of arrows appeared on my back. I pulled out one arrow (explosive, I might add), notched it, and let it fly towards the grate. As soon as it met its mark, the grade exploded. I smiled proudly and reached for the ladder. Unfortunately though, when my hand barely even touched it, the ladder receded into the earth and a very loud alarm went off.

"Curse you for being so high tech!" I shouted over the alarm.

"Calm down!" Vanna shouted at me.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?" I screamed.

Vanna backed up.

"I think she has Percy separation anxiety," Rebecca whispered to Vanna.

Then I thought of something. I reached for my quiver and looked for a hydra arrow. Hydra arrows are like grappling hooks. They have no point so you can't use them to hurt anyone. Well, I looked over every sound arrow, exploding arrow, Greek fire arrow, and regular arrow, but I couldn't find any Hydra arrows… I felt sad.

I looked up at Vanna. "Well Daughter of Athena, do you have a plan?"

Vanna looked at me with a panicked look on her face. "Wha – I'm working on it!"

"You guys gotta be quicker than that!" a male voice said.

I raised my bow and notched an exploding arrow. I walked toward the shaft just as a rope ladder fell down.

"James?" Matt called. "Is that you?"

"You bet it is!" James's voice answered, "Now get up here!"

We all ran and climbed up the ladder including Josh. I followed everyone out and made sure they left nothing of importance behind.

All of us ran though the makeshift camp. We were making good time until the defense system started shooting spears at us. "REALLY?" I screamed, "CURSE YOU HIGH TECHY-NESS!"

We saw some Romans emerge from the enclosure.

"You guys go on ahead!" James said, "Jaclyin and I will hold them off!"

I rolled my eyes at him and smacked the back of his head, "Volunteer me why don't you…"

James smirked at me and we watched the others run off. I twisted my ring and it morphed into my bow and my quiver appeared on my back. I saw James pull out a pocket size bow and quiver and watched as it grew to full size.

"Greek fire time?" I asked him.

He smiled mischievously, "Oh yeah."

We took out Greek fire arrows, notched them, and let them fly. The green-ish fire spread fast. The Romans screamed and backed up. Some of them cursed in Latin at us. I gave James a high five.

"Well," I said, "That was fun."

James laughed. I watched as I saw someone who looked like Jason scream in frustration and throw a spear in our direction. James's back was to them and the spear impaled itself into James' shoulder. James screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground. I rushed to his side and looked at the spear. It was deeply dug into his flesh and it looked like it didn't want to come out at all.

I looked back over my shoulder to see the Romans laughing and cheering from the other side of the wall of Greek fire. I glared at them. I raised my hand and made a claw over my heard and pushed outward and watched as the Romans flew backwards on the ground.

"Matt! Vanna! Rebecca! Jane! Help! I need help!" I yelled into the forest.

James didn't look like he was breathing. All of the color was drained from his face. He looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"You're going to be okay." I said to him.

He smiled weakly, "Oh yeah."

* * *

><p>"Give me that cloth." I said to Josh. He handed me a piece of cloth from James's torn shirt and I pressed it on the wound. We managed to get the spear out without damaging any vital organs. I was trying to clean out the wound and make sure it wasn't poisoned or anything. Jane was running around in circles screaming, "WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE," over and over again. I had to slap her to get her to finally shut up.<p>

Rebecca, Matt, and Vanna were also freaking out. Rebecca was rocking back and forth muttering to herself. Matt looked at the wound, screamed like a little girl (but he tried to cover that part up) and joined Rebecca. Vanna was being too worried, always asking me, "Is he okay? He's not going to die is he? Was the spear poisonous?" and was really getting on my nerves.

I gathered all of them up and gave them very exclusive directions. "Okay, I need all of you to go into the forest and find me blue flowers with red thorns, okay? I need ten of them."

"Red flowers with blue thorns?" Rebecca asked.

"_Blue_ flowers with _red _thorns." I corrected.

"Blue flowers, red thorns, blue flowers, red thorns…" Matt muttered to himself as he walked off. Rebecca and Vanna followed him with Jane following from behind.

"What was that for? His funeral?" Josh asked me. He was the only one who was able to stay calm. He told me that he had seen this type of thing before.

"No, I just needed to distract them." I said as I continued to treat James's wound.

"And you stole it from Shrek, huh? Original, very original." Josh said, handing me another wet cloth.

I shrugged, "I did what was needed to be done."

James was completely passed out from the pain of us pulling the spear out. I felt really bad for the guy. I mean Jason was _mean _now! I really thought he was the hug bunnies and prance around a meadow, but I think the bunnies rubbed off on him because bunnies are plain evil.

"So, you're a son of Trivia?" I asked Josh.

He nodded, "Yup. You can use either name really, Trivia, Hecate, they're all the same."

I shook my head, "Not necessarily. Poseidon and Neptune have two completely different personalities, so does Zeus and Jupiter."

Josh shrugged, "Whatever. A minor goddess doesn't really matter, does it?"

I nodded, "They do. All gods and goddesses regardless matter."

I wrapped up James's wound. Josh and I leaned him against a tree.

"Why do you think so?" Josh said, "Why do you think they all matter?"

"I just do." I said, "There's not really any reason."

We sat there in silence for a few seconds and the rest of the group came through the trees all of them holding a blue flower with red thorns. Josh and I looked at each other and started laughing. Matt, Vanna, Rebecca, and Jane looked at us confused, but they shrugged it off and sat down by some trees.

It was getting dark and James was out cold still. I checked his pulse every few minutes and he was doing fine. Josh, Rebecca, Vanna, Jane, Matt, and I all spread out a spot and got ready for bed.

As everyone around me fell asleep, I looked up at the stars. _When are we going to get out of this book? _I asked myself.

_In time, child, in time,_ A male's voice said.

I sat up, looking around for the source of the voice, but no one besides our group was there. I slowly lay back down and looked back up at the stars.

_Great, _I thought, _now I have a voice in my head. How can this day get any better?_

* * *

><p><strong>WPBW4L: Since PSDW isn't here at the moment, I will do her job by telling you guys to review... so yeah, review i guess...<strong>

**FFS: okay bye!**

**WPBW4L & FFS: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	17. Chapter 17

**WPBW4L: Open the door like a boss!**

**FFS: Step out side like a boss!**

**WPBW4L: Take a gander at the world like a BOSS!**

**PSDW: *bursts out of the closet with rope hanging off of her arms* BUT RUN OFF LIKE AN ASSISTANT! **

**FFS & WPBW4L: AHHHHHHHHHH! *run off***

**PSDW: *Laughs* HAHAHAHA! Enjoy FFS's chapter!**

Chapter 17

Vanna's P.O.V.

After we had all calmed down from the incident where James got hurt, we decided to take a little break and relax for a while before we had to get moving the next day. After we made dinner, we all started doing our own things. I saw Jane trying to use some sap from a tree as a replacement for nail polish remover, which didn't seem to be going so well. I looked around some more and saw Rebecca learning sign language from Matthew.

"No! B looks like a half high five! Not a fist!" Matthew said to her in frustration.

"Well sorry for being a slow learner!" Rebecca responded.

They went back to learning some more letters and looked over to where Jaclyin and Josh were sitting. Josh apparently had a guitar with him and Jaclyin was trying to teach him so cords. But he wasn't good at all.

"B Natural!" Jaclyin shouted. "Not B flat! Not A sharp! B NATURAL!"

"Sheesh , you don't have to be so mean!" Josh responded.

I did a small giggle to myself. I went back and forth between the three scenes for a few minutes then I realized I didn't see James. I decided to take a little walk through the forest and I found him sitting near a river trying to skip a rock, which really made more of a 'plump' than a 'skip'.

"Hey," I said. "Watch you doing?" I asked.

He turned around sort of startled. "Oh, just failing at skipping these rocks". He responded with a small smile.

I sat down next to him and we started skipping some more rocks.

"You know you've got a pretty good arm for a girl." He said.

"Thanks." I responded. "You know, you really shouldn't be skipping rocks with your hurt shoulder." I said.

"I know." He responded. "But it just makes me so mad when I come in being, like, a hero, and I get hurt in the process!" he said. "I'm really sorry I'm holding you guys down from your quest."

"It's alright" I responded trying to cheer him up. "I think the others kind of wanted a rest anyway, you know, a break from all the stressful thoughts going through our heads".

"Yeah, the life of a demigod can be pretty stressful sometimes". He stared down at a rock, picked it up, and then skipped it as hard as he could, which I thought was pretty stupid, since he hurt his arm in the process.

"Ouch!" He yelped.

"Well, taking your pain out on the rock isn't going to make your arm any better!" I said. "Here, do you need some help".

"I'm fine" he groaned, trying to hide his pain.

"Here," I said. I got a rag from inside my backpack (which I carry in case of emergencies) and wet it with some water and medicine from Jaclyin. I put it on James shoulder and tried to make him feel better.

"Thanks," he said with a half-hearted smile trying to look tough.

"So…" I said. "How did you find us?"

"Well, we sort of followed you guys on your quest, but we got kicked off the train a little earlier than you guys did."

"How did you guys get kicked off?" I asked.

James did a chuckle, "Matt was arguing with an attendant that 'according to his calculations' the train was going ten miles slower than its usual rate and he kept demanding for her to tell the conductor to speed up."

I laughed and responded, "You're kidding right?"

"Nope, not even close. So how did you guys get kicked off the train?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, I killed a minotaur."

"Really? Awesome! I've never even seen one up close!" He said.

"Trust me, you probably wouldn't want to." I said. "So how did you two get separated?" I asked.

"Well, Matt went away from our camp to find a trail to follow, but got captured by the Romans. I was waiting until dark to come and rescue Matt, but then I saw they had gotten you guys too, and well, I couldn't just leave you there." He said.

"Well, you really helped us out, if it weren't for you, we would still be stuck in that hole with Jaclyin and Matthew complaining about Pirates of the Caribbean." I said.

He smiled. We looked at the river for a few more minutes then he said, "We should get back to camp, you know, before they kill each other,"

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said.

The next morning, I woke up early, again, only to find Jaclyin searching through my backpack.

"There's no bacon strips in here. No bacon strips in here. No freaking bacon strips in here!" she said frustrated.

"Well good morning to you too." I said.

"Don't you have anything in here for breakfast besides granola bars and goldfish?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm not _that _much of a picky eater."

"Curse your healthiness!" she shouted.

After everyone woke up, we started planning our next strategy.

"No! If we want to catch up with Percy and the others, we need to take another train!" I argued with Matthew.

"If we take a train, the Romans will just be waiting for us!" he argued back. "We'll be safer if we take a plane."

"And have Zeus blast out of the sky! Sorry, but I'd much rather be barbequed on another day." I responded.

"I have to agree with Vanna." James said.

"Oh, like that's new." Matt said.

James looked away, but I could tell it was to hide that he was blushing. I went back to arguing with Matthew.

"Alright, it's either face the Romans, or face the King of the Gods!" I said. "Your choice!"

"Hey uh, guys, why don't we ask them for a ride?" Jane said.

We turned towards her direction and saw a group of centaurs with soda-drinking hats on their heads and T-shirts that said "I'd rather be partying right now" marching through the woods.

"The Party Ponies!" said Rebecca excitedly.

"The what?" James, Matt, and Josh all said at once.

I remembered that they hadn't heard of them yet.

"They're, uh, centaurs we met a few days ago, right Jaclyin?" I said nudging her arm.

"Yeah," she said agreeing.

"Hey guys!" Jane shouted, "Can we get a ride?"

"Sure dudes!" one of the centaurs responded. "Hey Frank, got all the stuff ready to go for our ride to Denver?"

The centaur looked at the other centaur named Frank.

"Sure do! Why not help out a few demigods along the way! There's always more room for more partiers!" Frank said.

"Thanks guys," Jane said with a cute smile.

We ran over to where the centaurs were and each of us hopped onto one of their backs. Jaclyin and Matt took the two centaurs in front, Jane, Rebecca, and Josh took the three in the middle, and me and James took the two in the back. All the extra centaurs went behind us.

"Rock on guys!" said one of the centaurs up in front.

We then charged towards the 'light' of the forest.

After three hours of riding on a centaurs back, my legs had gone numb and I could barely feel my feet.

"You alright?" James asked.

"I'll be fine," I said groaning.

"Alright dudes!" one of the centaurs up front said. "We're here!"

The centaurs let us off their backs.

"Thanks you guys!" we all said.

"No problem!" they said back.

"Good luck with whatever you guys are doing!" Frank said.

"Uh, thanks, I guess?" said James. "Where are you guys headed?"

"To the Broncos football game dude!" said one of the centaurs."

"What!" me and James said in unison. We looked at each other and said, "Can we come!"

Jaclyin and Rebecca rolled their eyes at us.

"No! You can't!" They said at the same time.

"But…why?" me and James sighed.

They rolled their eyes at us and dragged us away.

"Just until half time?" James asked.

"No!" They shouted.

"How about just the first quarter then?" I said, Jaclyin dragging me away.

"Alright, we can just save the world after the football game" she said.

"Really?" Me and James said excited.

"No!" They all said at once.

"Thanks again guys!" Jane and Josh said.

"No! But…the football game…we have too…"

"Forget it you guys!" they told us dragging us off.

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Hey yeah, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!<strong>

**FFS & WPBW4L: LIKE A BOSS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**PSDW: HAPPY DIA DE LOS MUERTOS!**

**FFS: … O.o**

**WPBW4L: … O.o**

**PSDW: … What?**

**FFS: Uhhh, well… That was weird… **

**WPBW4L: You can say that again.**

**PSDW: What? Its' Dia de los Muertos! You know… the day of the dead!**

**FFS: Whatevvss… Anyway Happy Halloween to everyone out there, and we are having a review contest to those who actually review. We want you guys to tell us what you were this Halloween (if you dressed up) and if you didn't, oh well…**

**PSDW: Isn't really a contest, is it?**

**FFS: Nope! I just want to know what everyone was!**

**WPBW4L: Okaaayyy… anyway –**

**PSDW: HAPPY DIA DE LOS MUERTOS!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Rebecca's POV

"Please? Pretty pretty pleeeeeease?"

"No," I said stoutly, dragging Vanna away from the Party Ponies.

"With a cherry on top?" she pleaded.

"No."

"We'll leave right afterward, I promise-"

"No."

"Till third quarter?"

"No."

"Just until half-time, I swear-"

"No."

"Just first quarter?"

"No."

"Half of that?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No!"

"_Pleeeease?"_

_"No!"_

Vanna made a small whimpering noise, like a very sad puppy.

It took all my willpower not to look back. I knew what she was doing. Vanna was famous for it. Right now, she would be giving me sad puppy dog eyes, and I knew that if I looked around, I wouldn't be able to resist it.

_That, _my friends, is the evil power of...(pause for effect)..._the puppy eyes! _ (Cue dramatic music)

Jaclyn turned her head slightly, giving me a small smile.

"You think we should go to the game?" she asked.

I stared at her. Flabbergasted. _Who's _side was she on? But then I caught the sneaky, teasing glint in her eyes, and I stopped.

"Yeah, I think we should..." I said slowly and loudly, playing along.

Judging by the way Vanna was shifting, James and Vanna were probably sharing ecstatic looks.

"YES!" James and Vanna shouted, "WE SHOULD-"

"NOT!" Jaclyn and I both yelled. Then we burst out laughing.

James and Vanna both got quiet. I looked over and felt a sharp pang of guilt. I felt _really_ bad for getting them all worked up, though.

"Maybe later," I suggested.

Vanna looked up excitedly."Yeah! Yeah, ok!"

I smiled, then asked, "Can I trust you to not run off to the game?"

"Yes!"

I smiled again and released her. Jaclyn did the same with James. As they were getting up and began talking to each other, I looked around at the others.

Matt and Josh were engaged in conversation. Then I heard-

"YOU'VE NEVER SEEN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? HOW ARE YOU STILL LIVING?"

I looked over at Jaclyn, thinking the outburst had come from her. She shook her head, indicating that she didn't make the outburst, but then took in the enormity of what Matt had just said.

"JOSH HASN'T SEEN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN? " Jaclyn exclaimed incredulously.

Matt nodded, looking horrified. "Isn't that just _horrible?" _

"I know!" Jaclyn gasped, looking at Josh and shaking her head.

I went over and ruffled his hair like a 10 year old. "Awwwww you poor deprived child!" I simpered sympathetically.

"Shuddup," he mumbled, his face slowly turning crimson. He seemed to be shrinking. Wait a minute.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?" I gasped, looking at him with surprise.

I'm not kidding. He seriously just shrunk 3 inches in about 10 seconds.

He shrugged, a small smile evident on his blushing face. "Son of Trivia thing, I guess."

"Hey!" Jane suddenly exclaimed. "Can you do that to other people?"

Josh thought about that while he grew back to normal size. "I dunno. Why?"

"I was just thinking, you know-"

"She can think?" Jaclyn teased.

Jane scowled at her. "Yes, I can think. Just because I'm Aphrodite's daughter doesn't mean I can't think! Anyway, Maybe you can do the same thing to Jaclyn, except, you know, make her taller, and-"

"HEY!"

"Kidding!"

Jaclyn narrowed her eyes as she slowly twisted her ring. "I know I'm short, but-"

"Whoa! Calm down guys!" Vanna said nervously.

Jaclyn looked over, momentarily distracted. "What-"

"Hey, can we get going now? I don't think we have much time left."

Jaclyn sighed and dropped her hand with the ring. "Fine..."

"Which direction?" Vanna asked.

I turned around, thinking. "That way," I pointed in a direction.

Vanna wrinkled her brow. "Why there?"

I hesitated. How to explain it? For some reason, it felt as though something was tugging at me, like a magnet, encouraging me to go in that direction. _It could be a trap,_ the annoying little voice in my head whispered. I shook my head quickly to clear it, and took a breath. "Just a hunch."

Exchanging looks, we adjusted our packs and set off.

An hour later, we came across a wildlife reserve.

"Awesome," Josh breathed. I looked over and smiled.

"Grover would love this!" Jaclyn blurted out.

"Who's Grover?" Josh asked curiously.

"A satyr," I answered.

"Don't you mean a faun?" He wondered.

I thought about that for a minute.

"Yeah," I finally said.

"No civilization?" Jane asked disappointedly. I turned and looked at her.

"Technically, yes. But-" I said, "This is a wildlife reserve. Which means campers. Which means food. Which means supplies."

"Can we get bacon strips?" Jaclyn asked hopefully. Vanna snickered.

I smiled inwardly. "Sure!" I said. " But first, let's find the camp store."

After about 45 minutes of looking, we found a camp store.

"Food!" I moaned. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I began running.

"Becca!" I heard them yell behind me, but I kept running. I threw open the door, and ran in.

Maybe I _am_ just slow, or maybe I didn't notice that the sign outside was in Ancient Greek, or the fact that they called me Becca, which they _never_ call me unless something was wrong, or the fact that the camp seemed to have come out of nowhere, or even that the guy behind the cashier didn't look...well...normal.

The man at the cashier stopped counting bills at the cashier and gave a wide smile with both of his heads. Yes, he had two heads. Oh...My...Gods...that's why he looked so familiar. I heard about him in Greek mythology. He's-

"You're Janus, aren't you?"

Janus' smile grew wider. I noticed that one of his faces was asleep. Weird. "Very good, Rebecca Rivers. We meet again."

The hairs at the back of my neck prickled. "We never met."

Janus shrugged. "Not face to face, yes, but I did send you a dream message."

My blood ran cold. "_You_ sent the message?"

He gave a creepy Cheshire cat grin. "Oh yes, someone had to keep you informed."

Ok guys, you are probably wondering what we are talking about. In a nutshell, here goes: One night, I had a nightmare. In it, was a creepy voice emanating from a pit, which I had assumed to be Kronos, talking to someone, only it wasn't Luke. It was someone else. A man who I now realize was Janus was there instead. When the voice from the pit subsided, Janus turned to me, and said, _you see? Now you know what to do._

I was so confused. I looked at him with a weird face and tried to ask him what the heck he was talking about but my voice wouldn't work. Janus smiled and chuckled.

_Don't waste your breath. You cannot speak in the state you are in._

I tilted my head as if to ask why.

_Never mind that._ _This message is a warning, a look into what you have to do. You have a choice coming up that's not the easiest in the world. Be cautious when you are faced with it._

I opened my mouth to speak, but I remembered I couldn't.

Janus smiled. _I'll see you very soon, Rebecca,_ he said. My vision was going dim. Janus was smiling with a weird glint in his eyes,_ Very soon._

I gritted my teeth at the memory and forced myself to stay calm.

Janus walked around the cash register and tossed me a small bag. "Here are some supplies for your journey."

I stared at the bag skeptically. The bag was the size of a small coin purse. It would barely hold a pack of breath mints, let alone supplies.

Janus smiled again. (Oh my Gods, will this creep _ever_ stop smiling?) "It's enchanted," he explained, and, reached into the bag. I gasped. That was one deep bag. Think of the Mary Poppins bag, or Hermione's beaded bag. Now multiply that times 5. He reached into the bag, his entire arm disappearing up to his shoulder and pulled out granola bars, juice boxes, waters, sandwiches, crackers, a quiver of arrows, swords, a lunch box full of ambrosia, three containers full of nectar, and on and on. He even pulled out 2 containers of bacon strips.

Janus put everything back into the bag and handed it back to me.

"Thanks," I said, and turned to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing," Janus said. I turned back around. He leaned against one of the racks. regarding me with both of his faces. "You will make a lot of decisions soon, and not all will be easy."

I turned. "Thank you. Now-"

"You will be betrayed by one of your friends-"

I sighed. "That would be Cameron, and-"

"...and you will fail to save your friends, in the end."

I froze, anger rising. I turned to face him. "What are you-"

"You're fatal flaw," he said, ignoring me, "is personal loyalty. In fact, you are so attached to them, you might even fail them."

I scowled, ever fiber in my body wanting to take my sword and slice off his head. "How do you-"

"It's a possible future, don't worry!" He said suddenly, sounding waaay too cheerful. That was when I noticed the other head was awake.

His left head – which was the one that was talking the whole time – scowled. "Stop it! You're ruining the mood!"

"Am not!" the right head retorted.

"Are too!"

I sighed. "Bye!" and without a further ado, I turned and left. They were still arguing when I walked out the door.

When I stepped out of the store, I found that my friends were still in the same place I left them.

"Becca!" Jaclyn gasped, "Don't go towards the light-" she stopped. "Whoa, where did you come from?"

I stared at her, confused. "What are you talking about? I was in there for at least a good 20 minutes!"

Jaclyn frowned. "No you didn't," she said. "You ran to the store, then disappeared, then reappeared a half-second later ..." She stopped. "Hey, are you ok?" she asked, her voice gentler.

I hesitated. I wanted so badly to tell them what happened, but I knew I couldn't. I mean, was there an easy way to tell your friends: _Hey guys, soon, I'm going to betray you all, ok?_

"I'll tell you guys later, I murmured, and walked off through the woods.


	19. Chapter 19

**PSDW: Look at you guys… You get TWO stories in ONE today!**

**FFS: And probably tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day…**

**WPBW4L: What are you talking about?**

**PSDW: Well… FFS was chatting me on email –**

**WPBW4L: Who emails now a day?**

**FFS: I do!**

**WPBW4L: O.O… go on…**

**PSDW: She was chatting me and I didn't reply back. I was busy writing my chapter… So she made this funny chat including some of your favorite people in the whole world… Here it is!**

What's up?

**Sigh** are you bored?

I'm kind of bored, and the fact that I'm still working on homework is even more boring...

**Another sigh**

You know, I think you're ignoring me right now and I don't like it...I'll be here...waiting when you want to chat...;)

(Jeopardy song!) do do do do do do dooo do do do do do^ dododododo do do do do do do dooo do^ dodo do dooo dooo doooo (bum bum)

Are you studying for any tests?

Humph...still ignoring me huh?

WELL HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I IGNORED YOU ALL THE TIME!

Yeah, you would probably die if I didn't talk to you for a whole day... ;) HEY! That gives me an idea!

Am I still talking to myself?

Yes Vanna, yes you are…

JAMES! Where did you come from!

I thought you were a character in the story?

(James-) yes...that's what you thought didn't you! ;)

(Me-) O_o

(James-) So... how's it going?

(Me-) meh...I have to finish my homework and Jaclyin won't talk to me and… oh my gosh I'm talking to a fictional character right now! O_o

(James-) HEY! We prefer the name... **Matthew joins chat** (Matt-) What's up you guys!

(Me-) O_o WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!

(Matt-) I have my ways...;)

(James-) O_o

(Me-) **sigh**

(Matt-) What's wrong with her?

(James-) I've been sworn to secrecy! Just kidding...Jaclyin won't talk to her…

(Matt-) Oh...she's texting me right now!;)

(Me-) WHAT! **Curses in ancient Greek**

(James-) **slaps forehead** way to make her feel better Matt.-_-

(Me-) SO SHE"S TALKING TO YOU BUT SHE DOESN"T EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO CHAT WITH ME!

(Matt-) It's okay...I just think she might like me a little better than...WAIT! I didn't mean that!

(James-) **smacks forehead harder than before** now you've done it…

(Me-) WHAT DID YOU SAY? **Comes closer to Matt with rope in hand**

(Matt-) Come on Vanna? We can work this out right? RIGHT?

(Me-) **comes even closer with evil look on face**

(James-) Now you've really done it!

(Matt-) **worried look on face** Vanna? Oh great. Something to distract her. Something to distract her...JAMES HAS A DIARY!

(Me-) **gets distracted and turns towards James** What?

(James-) **face is sweating** I only have because my grandma gave it to me!

(Me-) **grin on face** Uh huh…

(James-) REALLY!

(Matt-) Yeah...I was reading one time and there was like...a whole novel on how you guys met and stuff...

(James-) **face turns bright red** WHY YOU LITTLE! **Evil look comes over face** YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW ROSS! **Rushes towards Matt**

(Matt-) Hey...why are you guys denying it anyway huh? You make things so complicated!

(Me-) *face turns bright red*NOW YOUR REALLY GONNA GET IT!

(Matt-) PEACE OUT!

**Matt leaves chat**

(Me-) O_o

(James-) O_o

(Me-) So...you really wrote about me in you 'diary'? ;)

(James-) **face turns even redder** Hey he only said that to make you mad.

(Me-) Uh huh? ;)

(James-) Um...I got to...I have a...BYE!

**James leaves chat**

Tarter sauce!

JACLYIN WHERE ARE YOU!

**Sigh**

Well that was really awkward...

(Josh-) Yes...yes it was...

(Me-) oh great...

TO BE CONTINUED...

**WPBW4L: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH EM GEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**PSDW: I know right! I was laughing like crazy when I saw this!**

**FFS: Well you didn't chat back…**

**PSDW: Not my fault I went out to eat…**

**FFS: That's no excuse…**

**PSDW: DID YOU NOW THAT THE MARIE CALENDERS NEAR US IS HAUNTED? O.O… just something for you to think about.**

**FFS: Oh kay? Uhh, enjoy PSDW's chapter!**

**PSDW: …. Haauuunnnttteeeddd!... Oh and I'm sorry about the line break stuff... I'm getting confused...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Jaclyin's P.O.V

We walked through the forest for a while, looking for any nearby towns to buy maps at because at the preserve place, we couldn't find any _real _stores. Oh, and we were following Rebecca. I hung around towards the back of the group and made sure no one was left behind or if anyone was following us. I watched all of the conversations everyone was having.

Vanna was explaining battle strategy to James who was nodding blankly. Rebecca was walking all by herself, probably thinking about something. Josh was talking to Jane about charm speaking. Apparently, Jane was able to do it. Only children of Aphrodite can, though. Matt was nowhere to be seen. I was about to stop everyone and start a search party type thing when he appeared next to me.

"Do you think we'll find any towns anywhere close?" Matt asked me.

I sighed, "Probably. I don't think we will last much longer. I mean everyone's beat." I noticed that too. Rebecca had bags under her eyes, Vanna was yawning every few minutes, and Jane's charm speaking was lacking it's edge.

Matt nodded. "Once we get to a town, well go to the nearest motel."

We walked a few more minutes when the forest began to thin and then it stopped all together. We had wondered into what looked like a city. From where we were, I saw a do-it-yourself car wash, a few stores like Target and Wal-Mart, and some fast-food drive thru restaurants like McDonald's, Jack in the Box (or as I like to call it, Jack in the Crack!), and a Diner. I suddenly gasped and put my hand up to my mouth. Walking towards the do-it-yourself car wash was Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood.

"What?" Vanna asked. I pointed down and smiled.

"YES!" Vanna shouted pumping her fist. Her and Rebecca started skipping around while Jane and I looked at them weirdly.

"Gee, I thought we were the comic reliefs…" Jane said with a hand on her hip. I laughed at her and tried to get the two skippers to stop what they were doing.

"Guys! Hellooooo?" I tried jumping in the middle of them but they still wouldn't stop talking and skipping.

Finally, I stopped, faced them and shouted with all of the command I could muster, "BAND ATTENTION!"

They stopped what they were doing and stood at attention and shouted, "ONE" at the same time.

"Okay, we have to go to that diner before the Golden Trio does," Jane said to us.

"HARRY POTTER'S HERE?" I asked. I'm sorry, but I am a naturally distracted person so…

Vanna hung her head, "No Jaclyin, there's no such thing of Harry Potter,"

"That's what you said about Percy and look where we are now!" I said.

"Please just be quiet!" Jane said. We shut up. "We go into the diner, have the very back booth or something and to a steak-out. Spy on them."

Vanna nodded, "Sounds like a good plan. Let's go,"

"About that," Matt cut in. We all looked at him. "We are going to have to split up from here."

"Why?" I asked him, "I mean, aren't you gonna just come with us the rest of the way?"

Matt smiled, "We can't. We have our own quest to complete." I looked at James and Josh for certification and they nodded sadly.

"Oh," I said. I looked down sadly. Okay, I admit it. I _really _like Matt. Like a lot. He's cute and smart and funny and cute and… I'm rambling aren't I? Well I didn't want him to leave. It was fun with him hanging around. "Well," I continued, "Have fun."

Matt smiled waved and the boys ran off into the woods.

"Well," Jane said clapping her hands together, "Let's go!"

The girls began to walk towards the diner. I looked back once more into the woods and followed them.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Rebecca asked. We were all becoming very impatient.<p>

"Oh!" Vanna said, "Oh! There they are! Menus up!"

We all hid our faces with our menus and watched Percy, Annabeth, and Grover sit down in a booth not to far away from ours. Yeah, about the holes… We kind of cut up the menu a little bit… Heh…

Anyway, we watched as the waitress walked up and asked to take their order.

"We, um, want to order dinner," Percy said.

"You kids have money to pay for it?" the waitress asked.

There was an awkward silence at their table when a bone-rattling roar sounded outside. All conversations stopped throughout the whole diner. A biker walked through the diner and everyone (besides Percy's group and us) stood and the man waved his hand dismissively.

"Ares," I breathed. As soon as I said that, Ares looked at our table and glared at each of us. I gulped.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, holy frijoles!" I whisper/shouted.

"Calm down! He's not gonna do anything to us!" Vann said to me.

"He's going to make us his new seat for his motorcycle!" I said.

Vanna rolled her eyes. I looked at their table and they were munching on everything possible. Onion rings (grumble), French fries (grumble), cheeseburgers (grumble), they had everything!

"Why can't he come to our table instead?" I asked.

Rebecca chuckled, "I don't think we can change the book."

"Why? I'm starving!" I said.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover suddenly stood up to leave. I noticed then that Ares was gone. I shrugged; we got up and left the diner. We walked around the corner and instantly froze. Standing right in front of us was Ares, the god of war.

"Meep," Jane said.

Ares smirked, "Well, well, well. Isn't it the four little time travelers?"

I gulped, "We don't know what you're talking about,"

"Oh sure you do!" Ares said, "Remember the library?"

My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure everyone else's did too.

"Uh, how do you – wait you're a god, of course you'd know…" I said.

Ares smirked again. "I just want to make it clear, don't, what ever you do, try to interfere with their little side quest. If you do," his smirk widened, "I'll personally make you wish you were never born."

I gulped. "Yes, sir."

Ares snapped his fingers and a cab pulled up. He opened the door and shoved us all in there. Ares slammed the door and the cab driver rolled down the window. Ares leaned his head in and smiled evilly. "See you on the flip side." He then disappeared.

We all exchanged looks as the cab sped off to where ever it was going.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat a couple hours later. Vanna looked over to me, "Good, you're awake. We're almost there."<p>

I nodded. I was too shaken by my dream to answer. I didn't want my voice to squeak or anything. Well here's how my dream went.

I was walking in the streets when I saw two very familiar faces. I think I clenched my fists while I was sleeping at the sight of their faces. Standing a couple feet away from my dream self was Cameron and Luke.

"I don't think he's coming," Cameron said.

"Be patient," Luke said. He had a thinking scowl on his face, "The Lord said he was on his way."

"I doubt it," Cameron said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't doubt your father, Cameron. I always get the job done," a rugged voice said from the darkness of an alleyway.

Cameron turned around and faced Ares. "Hey, dad."

Ares messed up her hair and turned to Luke, "The package was delivered to Seaweed's kid. That punk gets easily angered."

"That's nice to know," Luke said, "And the girls?"

"They are on their way here now," Ares said smiling evilly.

"Good," Luke said, "You are dismissed.

Ares tisked and looked right at me, "Looks like one of those pests are listening to us now."

Luke looked at me, narrowed his eyes, and swung his sword through me.

That's when I woke up. Rebecca and Jane woke up soon after me. Vanna, I noticed, looked like a cornered animal; like she had a feeling we would be attacked any minute.

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked Vanna.

Vanna shook her head, "Nope. I don't trust…" she trailed off looking at the cab driver who had became suddenly interested in our conversation. She then looked at me, "certain people…"

"I promise not to do anything!" I said holding up my hands, "At least not on purpose…"

About 30 minutes later, we arrived in Los Vegas. It was nighttime and all of the lights of the Hotels and Casinos were on and twinkling. The cab driver dropped us off in front of Treasure Island Hotel and Casino.

"Where to?" Rebecca asked.

"Let's try and find the Lotus." Vanna said.

I shuttered, "You are now entering the land of the Lotus Eaters," and then I sang the twilight zone theme.

We walked down the streets looking for the Lotus Hotel, but we couldn't find it at all. We even tried asking for directions, but no one knew what we were talking about.

Finally, we stopped and rested.

"So, what now? We can't find anything!" Rebecca said.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Well -,"

"Hello, girls." A male's voice said from behind us. Unfortunately, I knew that voice. I knew it a little too well. We turned around and faced Luke and Cameron.

"What's up cuz?" I said to Luke, "Enjoying your time in Vegas?"

Luke chuckled darkly, "Now I am."

"What do you want?" Vanna asked.

"To show you what Luke Castilian can really do." Luke whipped out his sword and pointed it at us.

I twisted my ring and felt it morph into my sword. I raised it at Luke. Cameron had her sword out in a flash and so did everyone else.

"I'm not scared of the big bad wolf, or whatever you call yourself." I said to Luke.

Luke smirked, "Get ready to eat those words up."

He then attacked me. Two other guys – who were huge – came out of nowhere brandishing long swords. Rebecca and Jane took on both of them while I took on Luke and Vanna took on Cameron.

Luke was a master. I could barely keep up with the blows after blows he was sending at me. I couldn't get any attacks in what so ever. He slashed his sword over my head and I blocked it. Luke kept our swords locked in that position.

"Give up?" he asked. I could see a bead of sweat drip down his face.

"Not in a million years," I growled back. I then twisted my sword out of his grasp.

Luke delivered two hard blows that left me disorientated and kicked me in the chest. I fell down on my butt. We were now in an alleyway. Vanna was getting tiered and I couldn't find the other two, but I didn't have any time to panic. Luke swung his sword and connected with mine. He then twisted my sword and disarmed me.

Luke pointed his sword at me, "Give up now?"

"That's still a no," I growled at him.

He smirked and pointed his sword so that it was level with my heart. I heard a yelp and looked over to find Vanna and Cameron were gone. I gulped.

"Where are you taking them?" I asked.

"Oh, places. You have no need in any locations at the moment though." Luke said, his sword still pointed at me.

Suddenly, someone from behind me pressed a cloth against my face, covering my mouth and nose. I tried not to breath the funny smelling chemicals in, but it was no use. I fell to my knees with my vision was going fuzzy.

"Sweet dreams, Jaclyin," Luke said.

Then everything went black.


	20. Chapter 20

**FFS: ****What's up people of the world!**

**PSDW: ****Long time no see!**

**WPBW4L: ****Yeah, so you guys are probably wondering what the rest of the chat was that FFS sent to PSDW...I AM TOO!**

**FFS: ****Well? Should we show the?**

**PSDW: ****Eh? Que pasa?**

**FFS: ****O_o Yeah, so, ON WITH THE CHAT!**

**Part 2 of "The Chat" **(Oh goodness...)

(Josh) So...I heard James has a diary...;)

(Me-) Yeah...kind of wierd...but sort of sweet...

(Josh-) You mean the part where he talked about you in it?;)

(Me-) HUH? NO! Just the...um...part...you know...about how he kept it because it was his grandma's present to him!

(Josh-) Uh huh? ;)

(James-) HEY! In my defence she thought I was a girl!

(Josh-) **Silently laughs **Haha...Diary.

(Me-) How did you get back here!

(James-) Well...I saw Josh call my JOURNAL a 'diary'!

(Me-) So...you really did write about me in it then?

(James-) What's that dad? We have to go to the store?

(Josh-) Ummm...your dad is Apollo...and shouldn't he be carrying the sun across the sky right now?

(James-) **Curses in ancient Greek while sweating **...um...yeah...SEE YA!

(Me-) DOUBLE TARTAR SAUCE! GRRR...WHERE ARE YOU JACLYIN!

(Josh-) You know it's so obvious...

(Me-) What?

(Josh-) That James likes you.

(Me-) **face turns red **Yeah well...why are you denying that you don't like Rebecca...HMMMMM!

(Josh-) **Face turns bright red and gets sweaty **Yeah...about that...GOT TO GO! SEE YA!

(Me-) Curses!

(Me-) **sigh**

(Me-) you know...if Jaclyin were here right now she would probably talk to me instead of me talking to myself...

(Matt-) Yes...yes she would...

(Me-) SERIOUSLY WHERE DO YOU GUYS COME FROM!

**TO BE CONTINUED...AGAIN!**

**FFS: SO! LIKE DON'T LIKE?**

**PSDW: Mmmmhmm...bienvenidos por favor?**

**WPBW4L: O_o**

**FFS: O_o**

**PSDW: ****Que? Eh...CON EL ESPECTACULO!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Vanna's P.O.V.

After I got knocked out, the dream I had freaked me out. I was standing in the middle of a scene where James was standing in the middle of a dark and spooky room.

"Where is she?" He asked forcefully. James looked a little younger than he does now, maybe about nine. The only way I could tell it was him was by his face and the way he acted. He was wearing combat gear on and had a sword in his hand.

"What have you done with her?" He asked again in a higher, younger kid voice.

"Hm, you really do care. How sweet." A teasing voice said in the background to James.

James had an irritated look on his face and looked like he had just fought a dozen monsters. "I've been through so much to find you and I don't want to ask again...where is she?"

"I told you little one, if you only do as I ask, she will be in good hands" the voice said.

"No, I've already done the things that you asked, I'm tired of waiting! Now where is she!" He said on the verge of tears.

"Ah, hard betraying people for the thing you want most isn't it? Only when you are ready, will I give the choice, the choice of which one you shall take. "But I don't know what you mean? There is no choice! She's all I have!" James said crying. "I've already hurt so many people...I...I don't want to keep doing this anymore! Please...just tell me where she is!"

"All in good time young demigod...all in good time." The voice said. "Remember, just do as I ask and no harm will come to her, and when you are ready I will give you your choice."

"But..you promised!" James said.

"I did, but I will only give you your choice when you're ready."

"I'm ready now!" James screamed.

"Soon little one...soon." The voice disappeared and James was left alone in the dark room crying, and my dream went black.

I woke up in a sweat. I was laying on a queen sized bed in the middle of a huge room with a flat screen T.V. and a full size living room right in front of me.

"Where the heck am I?" I asked myself.

I got up out of the bed and went over to a door near my right. I opened the door which led to the biggest bathroom ever! The bathtub looked more like a hot tub that could easily fit five people or even more.

"What the?" I said to myself.

I stepped out of the 'over-sized' bathroom and looked around. I ran over to the wall on the left side of my bed where a curtain was closed. I opened the curtain up only to find my room at least 100 feet in the air.

"What kind of joke is this!" I screamed.

I then realized I was in a hotel room, the Paris hotel to be exact. I had a perfect view of the recreated eiffel tower and the swimming pool down below.

"No, no. How did I get here?" I said.

I ran over to the front door of my room that was behind the living room. I tried pulling on it as hard as I could but it was no use.

"Rats! Locked!" I told myself.

I then ran over to the window and tried that too.

"Double rats!" I told myself, which technically I should have known you wouldn't be able to open a hotel room's window that was 100 feet in the air.

I started pacing back and forth in the room, then I saw a card on a coffee table in front of the nicely decorated couch. I went over to it and picked up the card, which read, "_Hope you enjoy your stay in the presidential suite! Love Luke and Cameron"._

"Hope you enjoy your stay my but!" I said throwing the card down.

I sat down on the couch and tried to come up with a plan. Although my heavy breathing wasn't exactly helping.

"Come on Vanna think! There has to be a way out of here!" I said to myself.

I must have sat there for at least a half an hour because my mind just started bursting with all my thinking. I hadn't done that much thinking since...well actually since last night. I then buried my head in my hands.

"It's just no use, how am I ever going to get out of here." I said to myself sadly.

I was on the verge of tears when I saw the curtains. I stared at them for a few seconds and then realized I knew what to do.

"That's it!" I shouted to myself.

I ran over to the curtains, which had been made by hand with a certain type of cloth I remembered my grandma had said to be the most indestructible cloth there was, and began unraveling the knots tied. After about 20 minutes of untying, I came out with a huge piece of cloth that looked about as long as the size of three football fields when it was laid out. I then took one end of the cloth and tied it as tight as I could to the metal bar where the curtains hung.

"Alright, got to think. Got to think." I said to myself. "What gonna break that window."

I looked around the room and found a lounge chair by the bathroom. It was only about ten in the morning now, so there weren't any people down by the pool, thank goodness. I went over to the chair a tried to lift it up. Apparently it was a lot heavier that it looked. I finally got it off the ground and above my head after about two minutes( thanks to my strong football arms) and started breathing heavily.

"Alright" I said almost out of breath. " Here...we...go!"

I took in a deep breath and rushed towards the window and threw the chair at it. The window broke into a million pieces. I was about to celebrate my success when suddenly a really loud alarm went off through the hotel.

"Did not see that coming!" I shouted at myself frantically. "Better work fast!"

I then unsheathed my sword from my watch and tied the other end of the cloth to the hilt of my sword.

"Alright," I said." Ten years of playing football with the boys, don't fail me now!"

I then threw my sword as hard as I could out the window and it soared through the air. I then saw it finally reach the middle of the tower and hit it spot on.

"Yes!" I shouted celebrating my success.

But then, their was a loud fidgeting sound and banging coming from my hotel door and a lot of screaming coming from the other side.

"Uh oh, time to go!" I said.

I then reached into the coat closet in the bedroom and grabbed out a metal hanger. I ran over and slid the hanger on the piece of cloth. Just then, the door burst open and the manager and two security guards stepped into my room.

"Send me a postcard!" I shouted. I then pushed off the window sill and was zipping down the piece of cloth at 20 miles an hour. I then put my feet out in front of me and stopped myself when I hit the tower. I then realized I didn't have a plan to get down.

"Well, this is just great," I said to myself.

I then pulled my sword out of the tower and morphed it back into my watch. I then began climbing down the tower. It took me about five minutes to get to the bottom and I jumped down.

"Send me a postcard? What kind of last words were those?" I said questioning myself.

I didn't have time to perfect my suckish last words because I noticed the security guards were outside already and rushing towards me. I then turned quickly around and rushed off in the other direction.


	21. Chapter 21

**PSDW: Hey! So, I know that in the last chapter we didn't give you guys part 2 of… The Chat…**

**FFS: Yeah… That's what we call it now…**

**WPBW4L: Sooo, we decided to post Part 2 on this chapter!**

**PSDW: Personally, I think this one might be funnier… I think…**

**FFS: -_-… THINK?**

**PSDW: What? I haven't read them in a while!**

**WPBW4L: Anyway… let's get on with…. The Chat…**

**The Chat… Part 2**

PART 2...oh goodness:

(Josh) So...I heard James has a diary..;)

(Vanna-) Yeah...kind of weird...but sort of sweet…

(Josh-) You mean the part where he talked about you in it?

(Vanna-) HUH? NO! Just the...um...part..you know...about how he kept it because it was his grandma's present!

(Josh-) Uh huh? ;)

(James-) HEY! In my defence she thought I was a girl!

(Josh-) **Silently laughs** Haha..Diary.

(Vanna-) How did you get back here!

(James-) Well...I saw Josh call my JOURNAL a 'diary'!

(Vanna-) So...you really did write about me in it then?

(James-) What's that dad? We have to go to the store?

(Josh-) Ummm...your dad is Apollo..and shouldn't he be carrying the sun across the sky right now?

(James-) **Curses in ancient greek while sweating** ...um...yeah...SEE YA!

(Vanna-) DOUBLE TARTAR SAUCE! GRRR...WHERE ARE YOU JACLYIN!

(Josh-) You know it's so obvious...

(Vanna-) What?

(Josh-) That James likes you.

(Vanna-) **face turns red**

(Vanna-) Yeah well...why are you denying that you don't like Rebecca...HMMMMM!

(Josh-) **Face turns bright red and gets sweaty** Yeah...about that...GOT TO GO! SEE YA!

**Josh leaves chat**

(Vanna-) Curses!

(Vanna-) **sigh**

(Vanna-) you know...if Jaclyin were here right now she would probably talk to me instead of me talking to myself...

(Matt-) Yes...yes she would...

(Vanna-) SERIOUSLY WHERE DO YOU GUYS COME FROM!

TO BE CONTINUED...AGAIN!

**PSDW:… Nope… not funnier…**

**WPBW4L: Yeah… a little slow…**

**FFS: It's not my fault!**

**PSDW: Yeah, actually, it is…**

**FFS: -_-… Meanie…**

**WPBW4L: Anyway… Hope you guys enjoy… MY CHAPTER! :)**

**PSDW: Yeah yeah yeah… enjoy!**

Chapter 21

Rebecca's P.O.V

I was falling.

A voice above me was chuckling evilly. "Two for the price of one," he mused, "Come!"

Suddenly, I was standing at the edge of a deep pit. By the looks of it, I was in the Underworld.

"Come on, you silly little girl," he crooned. "Come on!"

A sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere, trying to push me in. I fought back fiercely but I couldn't move. The spirits surrounding the pit began to swarm around me, calling out in washed out tones, "_Wake! Wake!"_

The voice turned cold. "Foolish girl. You really think you can resist _me?_" He let out a chuckle. Then his voice grew hungry. "Help me overpower the gods. Release me from this infernal pit!"

_Yeah right,_ I thought.

"_Wake!" _the spirits cried, _"Wake!"_

* _Line Break_ *

When I gained consciousness, the first thing I was aware of was the cold. I peeled my eyes open to find a thick blanket of mist obscuring my vision. The freezing, compacted earth felt rock solid beneath me.

I groaned and put a hand on my forehead. My head felt as though it had been whacked with a sledgehammer. Multiple times. Grimacing, I ignored the throbbing the best I could and sat up.

And gasped.

I was lying in the middle of a graveyard, and a huge and creepy one at that. It had to be at least a few acres large, at the least, the tombstone covered landscape stretching out as far as I could see. I shivered and stood up. It was so cold I could see my breath in big white puffs as I exhaled. The strange thing? All the graves were uncovered.

_Great, _I thought to myself. _I am in a cold, huge,_ and_creepy graveyard. Why not some field with butterflies and bunnies and unicorns with rainbows?_

I shivered again and wrapped my jean jacket more snugly around my shoulders. _Okay, now how do I get out of here?_ I wondered.

Without paying much attention, I took a step forward and, unfortunately, I realized my mistake just as I put my weight on the foot and tipped forward. I let out a scream just as I fell in the hidden pit, head first. I put my hands out, the tips of my fingers brushing the sides of the pit to catch myself as I fell in.

I landed on something hard and awkwardly shaped. I was just lying there, shaking, propped up by my hands. I breathed slowly, then extended my elbows, my hands stinging, straightening up while my eyes moved up…

…And I screamed bloody murder.

I was staring into the grinning skull of a dead person, who was apparently buried here. That meant that I was in a grave… Great…

_Wait, _I thought, suspiciously,_ why is this guy unburied then?_

"Sorry," I whispered. Slowly, I got up, careful not to step on him (Or was it a her?) and turned to get out.

_Click._

I stopped. Then, ever so slowly, I turned my head, my pulse pounding in my ears.

The skeleton person was turning its boney head, staring at me. If skeletons could smile, well, this one was definitely smiling now. I yelped with horror and frantically began climbing out of the grave, my fingers scrambling for handholds.

The skeleton groaned and got up, it's joints clicking from disuse. I was almost out of the grave and my hands were covered in dirt, my fingers sore. I was just hauling myself out of the grave when the skeleton latched a hand over my ankle. Shrieking with surprise and fright, I yanked out my clip and thought, _knife._

Using the knife, I began to hack at the hand frantically, all the while whispering, "_Omigods! Omigods! Omigods!_" over and over again.

Finally, the wrist – and the skeleton – fell back in the grave, but the hand was still clasped around my ankle like a bizarre anklet. I dropped my knife and pried off the hand. Once this was done, I threw it back in the grave and shakily stood up. That's when I heard it. The clicking.

I just stood there, heart frozen in fear, every molecule in my body wanting to bolt. Instead I swallowed my fear and turned around.

The dead were rising. You know in movies, how when the dead rise from their graves, they play a dramatic soundtrack and the hero or heroine always has a trusty sidekick with loads of weapons and a great plan? Well this was the exact opposite.

I was alone. I had to fight all of the living dead skeletons all by myself with a limited array of weapons and no dramatic soundtrack. Oh and I had no plan what so ever. Yup… I was doomed…

_You're not alone, _a voice whispered in my head.

_Great. Alone _and _psycho…Just fabulous. _I thought.

Just then, they all started walking toward me.

You know, how in horror movies, how you would just snigger in the back, thinking, _Wow...what wimps...freaking out over that? You can tell it's totally fake!_ But I can tell you, this whole thing is MUCH scarier in person, and knowing that this is not from some cheesy Hollywood flick trying to make a buck, just doesn't make it any better.

There had to be at least 500 dead people from waaay back when. I saw people in pioneer wear, military uniforms, hunter outfits with the raccoon skin caps, a couple of skeletons wearing hippie clothes from the 70's, and modern times as well. Some of them even had weapons. I even saw a baby skeleton, which was crawling toward me. They all looked like they had been dead for a very long time.

"Perseus Jackson," they all moaned at the same exact time. "At last."

I looked around, confused, trying to see if Percy was hiding behind a tree or a grave marker or something. But he wasn't there.

I turned back around to face the skeletons, confused out of my mind, "What do you mean?" I asked, perplexed, "Percy isn't here."

"Such lies, Perseus…" one of the skeletons drawled in a low, raspy voice. "Of course you are here. You were expected. I can sense the sea in your blood…"

Suddenly, it all made sense. That was why all of the graves were unburied. That was why they kept calling me Percy. The skeletons apparently didn't know about me; the only child of the sea god they knew of was Percy. _They think I'm Percy_. _Luke must have sent me here, told them I was Percy, and is probably laughing about now, watching them tear me apart. _"Not - _funny _- Luke!" I growled, gritting my teeth. Then I turned back to the task at hand.

"My name," I spat, "is not Percy!"

"Don't lie to us!" The skeletons moaned. "We know that you are here!"

Suddenly, I felt mad. _Do I_ look _like Percy to you?_ I raised my knife and thought _sword_. While my clip changed back into a sword, I said in a loud, clear voice, "My. Name. Is. REBECCA!" And with that being said, I lurged forward and whacked off the head of one of the skeletons. The skeleton's body crumpled and its head lolled at its feet. Then the unthinkable happened.

The skeleton simply got back up, lifted its head, and nonchalantly reattached his head to his neck. After a great deal of sickening creaking, his head was back on, and looked at me as if to say, _is that the best you can do?_

"Oh gods…" I whispered, "Where in the world is Nico when you need him?"

The skeletons snarled and began pulling out weapons from their rib cadges, graves, you name it. I gripped my sword more tightly.

"YAH!" One of them bellowed and all of the skeletons rushed forward, weapons held high.

"For Poseidon!" I yelled and I launched myself into battle mode.

In the beginning, the battle was entirely in my favor. Heads went everywhere, but here's the sad part. They _had _to keep putting their heads back on. How _rude! Why _couldn't they be nice little skeletons and _stay _dead? This was infuriating! _But they're already dead, _the little voice in my head whispered. _Oh, shut up! _I told it. _There is a _reason_ why you go to Vanna for logic! _

I was taking down skeleton after skeleton, but I knew I couldn't keep up forever. Already, I was beginning to tire, my arms were moving less quickly with each strike. I dodged behind a tree and leaned against it, trying to catch my breath. I looked around the tree and found the skeletons were fighting themselves.

I leaned my head against the tree and sighed. _What should I do? _I thought. _I can't defeat them with a sword, and I can't run away now!_

Suddenly, without warning, the coin purse/bag Janus gave me fell out of my pocket, spilling its contents. I cursed and began to pick the items up. Then I shrieked. I quickly covered my mouth and looked around the tree. Fortunately, the skeletons were too busy fighting themselves and didn't hear me. I turned back around and looked at the item again.

What I had first mistaken to be a coiled up snake was a whip. It had the pattern of snakeskin but was definitely] a whip. I picked it up and a piece of paper fell to the ground. I picked it up and read it quickly.

_I pulled a few snakes from Medusa's hair to make this. Use it well…_

_-Janus_

I put down the note and examined the whip. The whip was long, about 4 feet long, with a leather grip. As I picked it up, it was then I noticed how quiet it had gotten. I looked up to find all of the skeletons surrounding me in a wide arc.

" 'Ello poppet."One of the skeletons said, grinning (Can skeletons grin?). His (?) rotting teeth clicked together as he spoke. "Did you really think you could hide?" All of the other skeletons laughed in that creepy clicking way.

I gripped the whip tightly. I had an idea on what the whip could do, but I wasn't sure…

"So," the lead skeleton said, drawing his sword, "Any last words?"

"Yeah," I said, "FREEZE!"

"Huh?" He asked, sounding confused. He stopped, tilt his head to one side and stared at me for a split second.

But a split second was all I gave him. By that time, my whip was around his neck and he froze. Literally. He had turned into a stone skeleton statue.

I glanced at the other skeletons and they all looked nervous. "Truce?" a little girl skeleton asked hopefully.

2 hours later, I was surrounded by _at_ _least_ 987 stone skeleton statues. At least 50 had run away and I let them. Someone had to tell Hades, or Luke for that matter, what had happened. Suddenly tired, I sat under another tree and caught my breath, examining the whip. Thunder rolled overhead and raindrops began to dot the ground.

I looked up at the sky and gathered up my things. _I need to find the others,_ I thought. I looked around once more to make sure there weren't any more of those creepy skeletons preparing to attack me, and ran off in the rain.

* _Line Break_ *

3 hours later, I was sitting in a café drinking hot chocolate. It was a reeeeally good one too. The hot chocolate was very creamy, warm (keep in mind that I just ran a couple miles in the rain…), and it had a lot of whipped cream with shaved chocolate bits on top. A little bit of peace and quiet would've been good too, but, sadly, there wasn't because of a couple of hikers were arguing very loudly at a nearby table.

"We need to stick to the trail!" one argued.

"No, that's boring. Let's go off the road!" the other one retorted.

"Remember what the guide said? Don't go off the trail! Besides, it's raining!"

"What are you, chicken? Why don't you just go back to California?"

My ears perked up. _California?_

The other hiker looked positively livid. "Well, why don't you just-"

"Is there any way to get to California from here?" I blurted out, turning to face them.

"Huh?" they both asked at the same time, looking up.

"Can I see your map?" I asked breathlessly.

They both looked at each other then shrugged. "I don't see why not," One of them said. "I have an extra."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Welcome, kid," one said and then he turned back and the argument continued.

By this time, however, I was no longer listening. As I poured over the map, my hopes began to fall. I couldn't go on train because of the money situation (I only had around $10 left and I didn't want to spend it on a train ticket, which would've cost more than $10 anyway), and I couldn't go on a plane, considering I'm a daughter of Poseidon. Walking and hitchhiking were definitely out of the question because of monsters and the trip would've taken too long.

I'm about to push away the map when I suddenly noticed something.

I pulled the map toward me so fast it ripped at the corner, but I didn't care.

_Why didn't I think of this before?_ I asked myself, staring down at the map. The answer was, of course, staring me right in the face.

_I'm taking the Colorado River._

_* Line Break *_

Several hours later, I was standing at the bank of the Colorado River, panting heavily. I surveyed the river thoughtfully. _Now how to get a ride,_ I mused thoughtfully. Then it hit me.

_My dad!_ I thought, my hopes rising._ I could ask my dad!_

Eagerly, I waded into the shallow part of the river, so I was about knee-deep. I closed my eyes and concentrated _hard. _

_Hey, Dad? Uh... hi! I really need to get to California. Can you get me a ride?_

When I opened my eyes, I looked around, hoping to see something.

Nothing.

Oh...

Suddenly, the water began to ripple. There was something in the water. Something _very_ big.

I stumbled backwards, falling over in the water, but getting back up again to get a look at whatever Poseidon sent me.

It was a turtle.

_Hi!_ The turtle said in my mind.

For a moment, we just stared at each other.

_Uh...hi?_ I replied hesitantly.

The turtle responded in a flurry of speech.

_HI! OH MY GODS ARE YOU THE DAUGHTER OF THE SEA GOD? REBECCA? EEEEEEEEEE! IT'S SOOOOOOO GOOD TO SEE YOU! I'VE HEARD AAAALLLLLLL ABOUT YOU! WHEN POSEIDON SENT US TO HELP YOU, I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! OH! OH! OH! MY NAME IS SHELLY, BY THE WAY! YOU'RE FAMOUS, YOU KNOW? HEY! HEY! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?_

_Whaaaa?_ I can only reply.

It was just then when I noticed that the number of turtles have grown. I was now looking at a number of at least 30 turtles, all treading water around me, eyes fixed on me with awe, similar to how a little kid at the zoo stares at a strange animal for the first time. It was very disconcerting.

Shelly turned toward the others, looking excited.

HEY! HEY! THIS IS REBECCA! THE ONE POSEIDON TOLD US TO TAKE TO CALIFORNIA! AND GUESS WHAT? IT'S HIS DAUGHTER!

OOoooooooooOOOOoooooo! The other turtles all exclaimed in unison, sounding _just_ like the aliens in _Toy Story._

_It's her?_

_It's really her? _

_No way!_

_Cool!_

_Hey...where are the others?_

The turtle's comments just kept coming, like rapid fire. But their comments paused at the last question. Then they turned and looked at me.

I hesitated, unsure where to begin. _I don't know where they are, but I think they're heading to California. That's why I need to get there. That's also why we - HEY! What are you doing?_

About halfway through my explanation, the turtles all moved forward, knocking me over, pushing me onto their backs.

_We need to get you to California; _they said, with newfound determination, _Let's go!_

With that being said, they started swimming down the river.

Things I've learned about turtles:

They are very overenthusiastic (you can tell in the above conversation - if you call that conversation)

They are easily distracted

They get bored veeeery easily. The answer to that? Well...

_HEY! HEY! LETS SING!_The turtles all chorused together, not 5 minutes after we took off.

_Oh, no!_ I protested vehemently._ No, no, no, please I'm good! Please don't si-_

But the turtles ignored me completely.

_ROW, ROW, ROW YOUR BOAT, GENTLY DOWN THE STREEEEEAM!_

I winced. I _hate_ that song! But I didn't exactly want to tell them that._ Uh, guys? Can you please not -_

_MERRILY, MERRILY, MERRILY, MERRILY, LIFE IS BUT A DREEEEAM!_

I sighed resignedly. This was going to be a looooooong trip.

**WPBW4L: Hope you enjoyed my chapter!**

**PSDW: I'm sorry about the line break situation! My Doc Manager is acting funny… I'll try and be better about it next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**PSDW: Hey everyone out there! Now before you start throwing tomatoes-**

**WPBW4L: Remember to aim for PSDW! It's her fault!**

**FFS: Yeah! Why haven't you put your chapter up Missy?**

**PSDW: Weeeelll... First of all, I was grounded... I just got my laptop back today! And I've been working and I've been a paranoid wreck... :(**

**FFS: Okay... Anyway, sorry about the chat mess up... Again, aim all of your tomatoes at PSDW, I didn't messs that up!**

**PSDW: Well thaaaannnkkksss... Enjoy my chapter!**

Chapter 22

Jaclyin's P.O.V.

I groaned. My head hurt, my chest hurt, everything pretty much hurt. I opened my eyes and found myself in an alleyway. I sat up but I quickly lay back down. My head was reeling. I tried to remember what had happened the night before but it was a blur. I groaned again, and thought of how Hangover-ish of me it was not to remember anything.

Then everything hit me like a ton of bricks. Luke attacked my friends and me. He probably left me here to die or something. He took Vanna, Rebecca, and Jane and probably dumped them off somewhere too. I closed my eyes and sighed through my nose. _How am I going to find them?_ I thought. _Again…_

I had a feeling that I wasn't going to find them easier than I did last time. I opened my eyes. I sat up again but the pain in my head was too much too bear and I promptly passed out again.

* * *

><p>I had a weird dream-type thingy when I was unconscious. It was more like a vision than a dream, though. I was first in a bus station. I watched people walk by but one person stood out the most to me. It was Vanna. She had a ticket in her hand that read <em>LOS ANGELES.<em>

The vision shifted and I was on the bank of a river. I stood there for about a minute when I saw a girl float by. I looked closer and the girl was floating on a bunch of turtles. I looked at the girl and it turned out that the girl was none other than Rebecca. I smiled to myself and the vision went dark.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and I found myself surrounded by a gang.<p>

_Greeeeeeaaaaaat_, I thought.

I looked up at the gang and the leader looked down at me, smirking. " 'Sup?"

I glared at him and sat up, "What do you want?" I growled.

"You're money," the guy said.

I stood up and brushed my pants off, "I have none," I turned and faced the guy, "And if I did, I wouldn't be here right now."

I was going to walk away when the guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "Then we want that ring."

My eyes widened. I looked down at my ring. It looked like an arrow that wrapped around my finger. I looked back at the guy. I pretended to pull the ring off of my finger but I punched him in the stomach.

He doubled over in pain and I hissed, "Over my dead body,"

The guy glared at me. "That can be arranged."

And that's when I ran. I sprinted out of the alley and down the street. I dodged a bunch of tourists and people handing out the worst cards ever. I looked behind my shoulder and the gang was right on my tail. I rounded the corner and saw a bunch of High School kids getting on a bus. Well, actually, there were a bunch of High School kids getting on several busses. I ran over to them and blended in with the group.

I saw the gang stop and look around. I hid behind the group and watched as the gang ran away. I sighed in relief and walked away from the group.

"HEY! Where are you going young lady?" A guy's voice said. It wasn't the gang guy; it was a different guy. I turned around and saw a guy in a suit looking at me. He had three veins sticking out of his head.

"Me? Oh, I'm not part of your—"

"Get over here and get on the bus! We are leaving for California right now!" the guy said.

"California? Okay," I said. I walked back to the group and waited to get on the bus.

Well, can you blame me? I needed to get to California and this was the perfect chance. When I got on the bus I sat in the middle and was quickly surrounded by other kids. I found out that the fleet of buses was for a marching band.

"So," I asked after a while, "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to Disneyland. We get to March there." The kid sitting in front of me said.

"I did that once! It was fun!" I said.

"Cool! What school do you go to?"

"Sant—"

"IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTERALL! IT'S A SMAAALL WORLD AAAFTEEER AAALL! IT'S A SMAAALL WORLD AAAFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER AAAAAAAAAALL!" The bus suddenly erupted into a chorus of 'It's a Small World'. I laughed at the drum line who had started it.

I looked up at the director who was on our bus. The section leader of the drum line was singing right behind him. The director stood up and looked at everyone with a sly look. "You all know grades come out next month?"

The bus was as silent as a church. I almost laughed but given the silent situation, I didn't.

A couple minutes later, people started talking again and a guy who sat across from me brought out an acoustic guitar. I smiled and scooted closer to the aisle.

"Song? Anyone want to pick a song?" He asked the bus.

"Rolling in the Deep!" a girl in the back said.

"Grenade!" a guy who had an arm around a girl said.

"Tonight Tonight?" I asked.

The guy smiled, "Hot Chelle Rae? Sure! You wanna sing it? I don't know all of the words."

"Oh yeah!" I said, "I know this song like the back of my hand!" I held up my hand and looked at the back of it. "Hey, when did that get there?"

The people around me laughed and the guy started to play.

"_It's been a really, really messed up week…" _I sang to the rest of the song and continued to talk to the guy with the guitar. At one point during the ride, the drum line started playing a tune I recognized to be called "Taps"*.

I fell asleep soon later and I had another vision. Let me explain why this wasn't a dream and was a vision. In my dreams, I can't move, I can't talk, and I can control them somehow. In the visions, I can move, I can talk, but no one can hear me, and I can't control it.

In my vision I saw a bus full of kids pull into the guest parking lot in the Disneyland resort. The kids all got out and got on a tram. When the tram reached Down Town Disney, a girl snuck away from the group and sat on a bench outside of a store. I looked closer at the girl and I smiled. It was Vanna.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, I woke up to the sound of kids getting excited. I cracked open my eyes, looked out the window, and saw we were in the guest parking lot in Disneyland. I smiled and looked up to the Director who was trying to say something.<p>

"Okay! We are going to meet in the front of the park! I'm going to let you guys play in the park before we go to the Hotel!" the doors to the bus opened, "Have fun!"

The kids cheered and started to file out of the bus. I followed everyone to the trams and waited for the next tram to arrive. I looked around and saw a guy with a black jacket, sunglasses, and black hat on looking at me. I looked at him weirdly and turned around.

I turned around again and saw the glint of a weapon. I panicked and pushed my way forward and rushed onto the tram before anyone else.

As the tram drove towards Down Town Disney, I looked for the guy, but he was no where to be found. I also looked around for anyone with a bronze weapon but I couldn't find any.

The tram finally stopped and I, being the person I am, almost pushed a little girl dressed as Cinderella down to get off. I ran to the store and looked at the bench I saw. No one was there.

I frowned, sat down on the bench, and waited. And waited. And waited.

Until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Happy you got your chapter? <strong>

**FFS: YESSSS!**

**PSDW: To hear what Taps sounds like use the following link: youtube**

**.com/watch?v=3azq1aTTN7k**

**Review! :D **


	23. Chapter 23

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard: WATA!**

**WingedPurpleBookWorm4Life: O.o**

**FluteFishySmart: -_- Don't ask... so anyway...HI EVERYBODY!**

**PSDW: Yes! How does it goith?**

**FFS: -_-**

**WPBW4L: So anyway you know what I JUST noticed!**

**PSDW: What?**

**WPBW4L: You guys never finished telling 'The Chat' to us! I NEED to know what happens! And so do like...a BUNCH of other peoples!**

**FFS: OH! YES! I shall continue it then! Right...about...**

**PSDW: NOW!**

**FFS: -_- Don't make me hurt you...**

**PSDW: Meep...**

**FFS: So here's the last and FINAL part of 'The Chat': (oh dear)**

(Jaclyin:) Vanna! DID YOU DIE?

You know I'm just gonna keep rambling til you answer me..

Dude... Don't tell anyone but... I think i'm going crazy... hehehehe who you gonna call? GHOST BUSTERS!

(Matt:) what the heck

(Jaclyin:) Oh hey Matt

(Matt:) Hey wats up?

(Jaclyin:) Vanna won't talk to me... :(

(Matt:) Seems like the roles have been switched... This is weird..

(Jaclyin:) I KNOW!

**James enters chat**

(James:) Heeeeeyyyyy...

(Jaclyin:)... what's with the Vally girl accent?

(James:) IT'S NOT VALLY GIRL! GOSH!

(Vanna:) Okay I NEED TO HURT SOMEBODY!

(Jaclyin:) I feel sad... and crazy... and like... wait what?

... Now I feel sad...

(Vanna:) GAH! MY DAD IS MAKING ME CRAZY!

(Jaclyin:) ... Oh okay... well hurt James...

Just not me

O.o

(Vanna:) Wait what? OH! YOU UPDATED THE CHAT! WAIT A SEC...I NEED TO SEE WHAT YOU TYPED...

(Jaclyin:) hahaha

not that good tho...

(Vanna:) Wait, what does vally girl stand for?

(Jaclyin:) You know like "OMG like Heeeeey girl friend" accent

(Vanna:) and don't worry, I won't hurt you, I'm happier now since you updated the chat! ;)

(Jaclyin:) YAY!

(James-) Hey!

(Jaclyin:) THE GHOST BUSTERS ARE ATTACKING!

(Matt:)... O.o

(Vanna-) O_o

(James-) O_o

(Josh:) O.o

(Vanna-) Okay...

(Jaclyin:)... What?

(Matt:) I can't... stop... laughing... hahahahahha

(Josh-) Yeah...so James..how's that whole 'diary' thing coming along?

(James-) sweats nervously Ummm...I don't know what you mean...

(Jaclyin:) We all know what he means..

Even me and that's a start

(James-) Sweats even more So uhh...hey Vanna! See the Charger's epic fail on Thursday?

(Jaclyin:) Ohhhh i wouldn't do that if i were you

(Vanna-) _ You had to bring up ANOTHER loss of theirs!

(Matt:) RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

(Josh-) Relax! He's just trying to change the subject...aren't you James?

(Jaclyin:)... Yeah I can tell this won't end well.. Popcorn anyone

(James-) Huh? What? Me?

(Jaclyin:) bad move by James...

(Matt:) Not even paying attention... tisk tisk

(Vanna-) I...AM...GOING...TO KILL...THOSE...CHARGERS IF THEY DON'T WIN THE NEXT GAME! AND YOU TOO JAMES!

(James-) Yeah...uh...GOT TO GO!

**James leaves chat**

(Jaclyin:)... Ohhh... This is getting scary..

(Matt:) whimp..

(Vanna-) ZIP IT YOU TWO!

(Jaclyin:)...

(Matt:) ...

(Josh:) ... well... this is getting awkward...

(Jaclyin:) Even more awkward than Anonymous Person's review...

(Matt:) Who?

(Josh-) Hey Vanna...you think I could make you a Charger's T-shirt that says "Hi, I am a fan of THE MOST suckish team in the NFL?

(Jaclyin:)... Never mind...

(Matt:) Bad move by Josh... More popcorn please

(Jaclyin:) I have to agree Matt... Josh is dead meat...

**James re-enters chat**

(James-) WHAT...DID...YOU...JUST...SAY?

(Vanna-) YES..WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

**James and Vanna come closer to Josh with a baseball bat and rope in hand while Matt and Jaclyin sit quietly eating popcorn**

(James & Vanna-) YOU'RE DEAD NOW!

(Jaclyin:) This is gold...

(Matt-) OOH! This is just like NCIS!

(Matt:) Ohh yeah…

(Josh:) HEEELLLLPPP!

(Josh-) Hey we can work this out right guys? Guys?

(Josh-) sweats nervously

(Jaclyin:) Begging for mercy? That's not what a good Roman does, Right?

**Vanna and James start to attack Josh**

(Matt:) Alas, he's not a good Roman... He's a traitor!

(Jaclyin:) hahahahaha... this is funny

(Matt:) You know, you scare me sometimes Jaclyin...

(Jaclyin:) Why thank you

(Josh-) Wait! Stop! I'll uh...give you guys tickets to the next game!

(Vanna-) Nice try...but I already HAVE tickets to the next game...just as long as I can find a friend to go with...

(James-) OH! OH! I'M A FRIEND!

(Jaclyin:) ... I have to clean my fish bowl...

(Josh-) HEY LOOK! A SQUIRREL!

(Vanna-) Nice try...but that doesn't work on-

(James-) OH! WHERE?

(Vanna-) JAMES! REALLY?

(Jaclyin:) Hey Matt I'll brb save my seat!

(Matt:) Fine...

**Vanna stops strangling Josh and goes over to calm James down from looking for the squirrel**

(Matt:) GET MORE POPCORN JACLYIN!

(Josh-) YES! I'M FREE!

(Matt-) Not for long dude...

(Josh-) PEACE OUT!

**Josh leaves chat**

(Jaclyin:) I'm back WHat did i miss?

(Matt:) Not much... Josh just left...

(Jaclyin:) ... whimp...

(Vanna-) Yes James, there was no squirrel.

(James-) But...I could of sworn I saw-

(Vanna-) FORGET IT DUDE! It was just a distraction to get Josh off the hook...see? He already left...thanks to your ADD.

(James-) Hey! It's not my fault I'm a demigod!

**James and Vanna start arguing about squirrels and football games while Jaclyin and Matt watch the scene intensely**

(Vanna-) You just HAD to go and look for the squirrel didn't you?

(Matt-) OOH! This is getting juicy!

(Jaclyin:) More popcorn?

(James-) Okay...I'm sorry...so..uh...about those tickets to the game...

(Vanna-) sigh Fine...you can come if were not dead by then.

(Jaclyin:) awwwwwwwwww

Happy ending... **puts hand over heart**

(Matt:) Yada yada yada... It's not happy... It's boreing...

(James-) does a fist pump YES!

(Vanna-) This is NOT a happy ending!

(James-) YEAH!

(Vanna-) Josh is STILL not off the hook yet!

(James-) YEAH!

(Vanna-) And James STILL has to pay me back for the tickets and buy his own hot dog!

(James-) YEAH! Wait what? Aww man.

(Jaclyin:) okay...

(Matt:) Soooo...

(Matt-) Hey Jaclyin...I think this popcorn needs some bacon strips

(Jaclyin:) ... BUT... THERE'S... NO... FREAKING... BACON... STRIPS!

(James-) BACON STRIPS! WHERE?

(Vanna-) **slaps forehead**

**FluteFishySmart: Okay, wait don't type yet!**

**I need to EPICALLY end this chat...**

**Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard: -_- FINE...**

(Mysterious voice out of nowhere-) AND SO...THE HEROES ARE STILL IN SEARCH OF THE BACON STRIPS TODAY...

(Vanna-) What the?

(Jaclyin-) HEY WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

(Mysterious voice out of nowhere-) WILL VANNA AND JAMES EVER MAKE IT TO THE FOOTBALL GAME? WILL MATT AND JACLYIN FIND THE BACON STRIPS FOR THEIR POPCORN?

(Vanna-) Hey wait! We're not finished with-

(Mysterious voice out of nowhere-) WELL...THAT IS FOR ME TO KNOW...AND FOR YOU TO MAYBE, PROBABLY NOT, FIND OUT. STAY TUNED!

(Jaclyin:)... I'm scared…MEEP…

**FFS: So? AWESOMENESS RIGHT? **

**PSDW: Meh...it could have been better.**

**FFS: Really? YOU WROTE HALF OF IT!**

**PSDW: Oh yeah!**

**FFS: *slaps forehead***

**WPBW4L: Well anyway...I though it was AWESOME! And without further ado...*drum role* Here comes FFS's chapter!**

**FFS: YEAH! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Vanna's P.O.V.

Alright, lets rewind here a little bit. So after I got on the bus to Los Angeles, everything went into chaos.

There were band kids everywhere(which I really don't mind) but they were all so obnoxious and rude! Some kept throwing spit balls at the bus driver and some started swearing( which made me want to seriously bring out my sword and start hurting people) and then, the worst ever happened! Some of the kids started singing...I can't even say it...Justin Bieber! Are...you...kidding me! Then finally the bus driver made them stop, and I reminded myself to give him an extra tip at the end of the ride.

"Hey little missy! How are you doing?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around to see one of the most obnoxious band boys I've ever seen.

"Really? That's your pick up line? And please, I'm way too young to date and so are you," I said.

"Hey! Just trying to be friendly missy." He said.

I turned hot like a tomato and pulled out my sword when the driver wasn't looking and put it right next to the guy.

"Call me missy...one more time."

The guy's face turned as white as a ghost and he quickly turned around and started talking to his friends again.

I put my sword away and took out Jaclyin's i-pod from my backpack. Yeah, I 'borrowed' the last time we were together and I forgot to give it back, so I couldn't let it go to waste! I took it out and scrolled down the list looking for a good song.

"Misery, Moves Like Jagger, She Will be Loved...gosh Jaclyin! What's with the Maroon 5?"

I kept scrolling down until I finally found a song I liked.

"Sunday Morning it is."

I put the song on and fell asleep, thankfully, without any dreams.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I could see Disneyland about a mile away. When we got there, I quickly got off the bus and onto a tram. I rode the tram up to the drop off place at Down Town Disney and rushed off the tram.<p>

"So, where to look for them first." I said to myself.

Just then, my stomach started growling like crazy. I didn't realize how hungry I had been. I then saw a bakery shop catch my eye right before the security search line. My stomach then started to growl even louder and I then realized my head started leaning toward the store.

"Well...maybe just a quick bite before I start searching for the girls."

I headed into the bakery up to the front of the line(since there was no line).

"One...I mean two cinnamon buns please." I told the cashier lady. Hey, I might need something for later.

"Will that be for here or to go?" the lady asked.

Just then, I realized why there was no one in the store, I turned to my right to see a big two-headed serpent monster thing with chicken feet sitting down in a chair...staring right at me.

"Make that to go." I said to the lady, giving her my money and quickly grabbing my cinnamon buns.

I then unsheathed my sword and stared right back at the monster. It hissed at me and then started slithering my way.

"Really? It just had to be a snake monster didn't it!" I said.

I then quickly jumped on a table to my left to try and avoid the serpent monster, which apparently, didn't work out too well. The monster then hulled itself up on it's chicken feet and bared it's fangs at me.

"Oh...come on!" I said.

I then swerved to avoid the fangs of the monster and rolled under another table next to the monster. I quickly then slashed my sword at the monster on the ground, hoping to take out it's feet, but I missed. It's eyes then began to literally glow red at me and start lashing at me with it's fangs again. I then dodged about four of it's attacks and jumped up on another table. I threw an empty plate at one of the monsters heads, which made it fall to the ground for just a few seconds. Except those seconds gave me just enough time to jump down from the table and slash off the monster's heads. It then laid dead in the store for just a few seconds, then turned to dust.

The cashier lady then looked at me with huge eyes and stood there in shock.

"Can I get a glass of water?" I asked gasping for breath.

The lady then quickly reached for the phone and started whispering inside it in a hurried tone, probably to security or something.

"Guess not then." I said. "Thanks anyway! Oh! And your welcome!" I said in a sarcastic voice rushing out of the store.

I then ran as fast as I could to a nearby tree with a bench and sat down.

"Really? Disneyland? How could monsters stoop to that level. I mean come on...it's the happiest place on Earth!"

I then took out one of my cinnamon buns and frantically started eating. Just then, I saw a sleepy Jaclyin resting on a nearby bench.

I smiled to myself and went over to her. I then sat next to her and kept on eating my cinnamon bun, I figured just the smell would wake her up eventually, which, it did.

She then started to slowly awake and lifted her head up sniffing. I then saw her eyes start to open all the way and look at me in shock.

"Cinnamon buns! How dare you!" She glared at me.

"Well hello to you too!" I said eating my cinnamon bun happily.

She then started to really wake up and asked me,"Have you seen Rebecca or Jane lately?"

"No, sorry. And you will not believe what I've just been through! Oh! And I have something for you. I sort of, kind of, accidentally took it from your backpack when you were asleep."

I reached into my backpack and took out Jaclyin's i-pod and gave it to her.

"You...stole...my...i-pod!" Jaclyin said angrily looking at me. "Why you little!"

"Wait! I can settle this!" I then took out the other cinnamon bun in my backpack and offered it to Jaclyin as a 'peace offering'.

"Yes!" She quickly grabbed it from me and started eating it like an animal. "This is the best apology gift you've ever gotten me!"

I then did a chuckle to myself and waited for her to finish her cinnamon bun. While I was waiting, my mind drifted to the dream I had about James. What did it mean? Did it have something to do with his past? What was his past? I remembered I had no clue. Just then Jaclyin caught me staring up at the sky and I came back down to Earth.

"What was that?" She asked finishing her cinnamon bun.

"Nothing" I quickly replied.

"It was so something! That's your thinking face! I know your thinking face! And you weren't thinking about just anything were you? It's something you can't figure out and is driving you crazy!"

"You got all that from me just staring up at the sky?" I asked.

"Hey, I know you pretty well don't I? So what is it?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"No it's not! Your lying! Tell me or else!"

"Uh oh."

"What? And don't try and change the subject!" She said.

"Them." I said pointing at two security guards walking our way.

"Who are they?" Jaclyin asked.

"Them? They're our cue to get the heck out of here!"

I quickly grabbed my backpack and Jaclyin's arm and we started off running.


	24. Chapter 24

**WPBW4L: Hey –**

**PSDW: THERE SHE IS! GET HER!**

***FFS and PSDW tackle WPBW4L to the ground***

**PSDW: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS THE THRID TIME (I think) THAT THESE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN LATE?**

**FFS: YEAH! But I had a good excuse… I'm sick…**

**WPBW4L: I'm sorry! It's Christmas! Lighten up!**

**PSDW *glaring*: Fine. Just because I got a new phone and I watched Star Wars during Christmas I'll let it go…**

**WPBW4L: OH! I got a song I wanna show you guys! Ready?**

**You'd better watch out**

**You're going to die**

**Better bow down**

**I'm telling you why.**

**VOLDEMORT IS COMING TO TOWN!**

**He's killing the Squibs**

**He's taking their lives**

**Avada Kadarva**

**No need for a knife**

**VOLDEMORT IS COMING TO TOWN!**

**He knows you're in the order**

**And he will make you pay**

**If you're a Mudblood, better run**

**Cuz you know death is today**

**With little Wormtail**

**And Snapey-poo**

**Lucius, Barty**

**And Bellatrix too**

**VOLDEMORT IS COMEING TO TOWN!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***PSDW and FFS look at WPBW4L with crazy looks***

**PSDW: O.o heheheh?**

**FFS: You know this is a Percy Jackson fic, right?**

**WPBW4L: heheheh…**

**PSDW: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy New Year! Enjoy WingedPurpleBookWorm4Life's Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Rebecca's P.O.V.

I was walking through a labyrinth of dusty streets, following a trio of teenagers. Something about them was vaguely familiar, although I couldn't say what. Then I took a closer look at them and gasped.

It was Percy, Grover and Annabeth!

I looked around the area. We were standing in a dead end, standing in front of a building called the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

Wait a minute..."Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?" The doorman asked kindly.

_"No!"_ I whispered to them fiercely. "Don't go in there!"

But they didn't hear me. In fact, they didn't even notice that I was there, no matter how many times I waved my hand in front of their faces. They began walking to the entrance. I took a step forward, but the strongest gust of wind that I have ever felt kept me back. I don't know if it was my imagination acting up, but I also saw a familiar figure running to them as well.

Just then, the dream changed.

I was in Downtown Disney, and it was swarming with monsters. But strangely enough, they seemed to be attacking only two people. Upon closer examination, I realized that they were Jaclyn and Vanna, back to back, taking down monster after monster. I wanted to run to them, but I couldn't move. When I looked down at my feet, I found that they were slowly sinking into the concrete, which was rippling like quicksand. Just then, a giant eagle with a bloody and gross beak swooped toward me.It's beady little red eyes were about a foot way when everything went black.

The first thing I heard when I was coming to was the lapping of waves.

I creaked my eyes open and took in the scene around me.

I was lying on my back on a raft constructed of...yes, sea turtles. From the looks of it, we were approaching land soon.

But something was up. Land was only 12 feet away, and they weren't stopping. Like, _at all_.

"Uhhhhh... guys? What are doing?"

_The Colorado River ended a while ago! _Shelley (one of the turtles) said. _ You were asleep, so we decided that we would go under a portion of Mexico and straight to Long Beach, California!_

"Ohh. Wait. WHAT? _Under_ Mexico?" I cried, bewildered.

_Yep! _Shelley said cheerfully. _Lets go!_

I didn't even have time to shout before I was pulled into the cold seawater.

So what is it like going _under _land? Cold, mostly, because it is reeeeeeeally deep down, and trust me, it takes _FOREVER._

I'm not kidding! It took about 6 hours to travel under that part of Mexico. And very uneventful.

Really.

So the entire way through, they insisted on doing nothing but singing annoying songs that just get stuck in your head and will NEVER get out.

Anyhoo, about 3 hours after surfacing, we arrived at long beach.

"Thanks guys!" I said as I got off the turtles and onto dry land.

_Bye!_

_Good-bye!_

_Bye!_

_See ya!_

_Bring me back something!_

_Nice seeing you!_

_Bye!_

They all said. Then, one baby turtle swam forward.

_Can I have your autograph?_ She asked in this cute little high-pitched voice, her big eyes the size of cereal bowls.

"Uhhh...sorry," I said apologetically. "I don't _have _anything to write with!"

_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! _She wailed, looking like she was about to cry. Looking at her, I felt reeeeally guilty.

"Hey! Wait! I think I have a pen!" I exclaimed suddenly, reaching into my jean jacket inside pocket and finding a Sharpie, which I showed her.

She perked up immediately and pulled out a sand dollar for me to sign.

I smiled and wrote _Rebecca Rivers _as neatly as I could in the little space I had in my best cursive. "Here you go!" I said as I gave it back to her, smiling wider.

She looked at it as if I gave her the moon. _Ohhhhhhh THANK YOU! _She exclaimed, looking at me happily.

"You're welcome!" I replied, grinning like crazy.

_Bye! _She said, in her squeaky little turtle voice! _Bye!_

"Bye guys! Hope to see you guys soon!" I called, as they swam away. A while later, they were gone.

Still smiling, I turned around and stood there; ready to take on the world.

I was on my own.

I didn't want to admit it, but after wandering around Long Beach for 2 hours and having no clue of where anything is, I was lost.

_Great ... Just GREAT! _I thought, annoyed.

I was about to hurl a rock against the wall of a nearby alley with frustration when I heard a footfall behind me.

I froze, barely daring to breathe. Then, ever so slowly, I turned around.

A boy stood in the alley, grinning an evil little grin.

"Well, well, well..." he drawled with satisfaction. "If it isn't little Rebecca Rivers herself!"

My stomach flopped over uneasily. "How do you know my name?"

Then it hit me.

Monsters.

As if on cue, his face shimmered and I saw him as what he _really _was.

A Cyclops.

"Come here," he crooned. "Don't you want to give your half-brother a hug?"

"_Ugghhh! No! _You creeper!" I exclaimed, my sword materializing in my hand.

With one fluid motion, he reached over, yanked my sword in my hand, and threw it behind him, the dying light of the setting sun catching it as it fell through the open manhole.

My jaw dropped. My gift from Dad..._gone._ Suddenly, I was filled with a fierce rage. I reached into the bag and pulled out the snakeskin whip. |

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"_ I shrieked angrily.

The smug grin on his face slipped off his face comically. He began to look ... almost ... _scared. _"I..." he tried to say, but I didn't let him.

"_THAT WAS MY SWORD, YOU SLIMY, STINKIN' NITWIT! _The puddles in the alley began flowing toward me relentlessly, swirling around me like a hurricane.

He froze, petrified. He appeared to be rooted to the ground. But it didn't last long. He stumbled a little. Then turned and ran off, narrowly missing the open manhole.

_"COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" _I screamed. "_I'M NOT FINISHED WITH __**YOU**__ YET!"_

Within a flash, I was taking off after him, whip lashing dangerously.

He wasn't that far ahead. For some reason, he was heading toward an abandoned park. Then, he vanished.

"Where _are_ you, you little _creep?"_ I knew I should calm down so I can track him easier, but I was just _mad. _How _dare_ he take my sword from me? _He will pay for this, _I thought murderously. _He will pay!_

"Looking for me?"

I looked up, startled.

I'm not sure how he didn't break the branch he was perched on, but somehow he managed it, his one eye glinting maliciously.

I pulled back my whip instinctively.

He looked amused. "You _really _wouldn't kill your own _half- brother_, would you?" He paused, and then raised his sword.

I raised my whip higher, but it wasn't necessary. A knife went hurtling out of nowhere, and struck him squarely in the chest. For a moment, he perched there, frozen with shock, the knife stuck there like some bizarre decoration before turning to yellow dust, which fell to the ground along with the knife. I took a closer look at the knife. It was a celestial bronze blade, about the length of my forearm, with a dove perched at the handle, it's wings stretched out in flight.

"I know that knife..." I whispered wonderingly, and then turned in the direction the knife came from.

There stood an old friend.

Jane.

"Miss me?" she asked, a smile lighting up her face.

* * *

><p>"How did you find me?" I asked, wolfing down a piece of pizza.<p>

It was later. We had found a nearly vacated pizza parlor, and, with rumbling stomachs, decided to eat there.

She smiled wearily, pepperoni pizza halfway to her mouth. "It wasn't that hard, you know. I just heard the sound of you screaming at someone and followed that."

I laughed, taking a swig of my cherry Pepsi.

"By the way, where did _you _end up?"

I grabbed another slice of pizza. "In a graveyard."

She choked on a garlic breadstick. _"Whaaaaaat?"_

I filled her in. She leaned back in her seat, looking thoughtful. "And they thought you were_ Percy?"_

"That's right," I said through a mouthful of crust.

She twirled her straw through her sprite; deep in thought while the ice in her cup clinked together noisily.

"Look, I'm no Vanna -"

"Yep," I interrupted distractedly, nibbling on a pepperoni.

She sighed. _"No. _Look. I'm no daughter of Athena, but even _I _can tell when something really fishy is going on here."

"Hmmm." I agreed, poking at a lettuce leaf with my plastic fork.

Jane nodded, then turned back to her pizza hungrily, wolfing down the pizza so fast I stared at her.

"That pizza isn't going anywhere, you know," I said with a smile.

I was awarded with an annoyed look.

"What?" I protested. "It's the first time you've _ever_ acted like you don't care about your appearance!"

"Hey, not _all_ Aphrodite kids are OCD!" She pointed out.

I nodded, and then remembered.

"Hey! Where exactly did _you _end up?" I asked curiously.

Jane took a loooong sip from her sprite. She set it down, wiped her mouth with a napkin, and began:

"When I woke up, I found myself in a beauty parlor, and - "

"Wait, what?" I interrupted.

"Can I continue?" She asked, starting to look a little annoyed.

"Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly, nibbling on another slice.

She cleared her throat pointedly, then continued:

"When I came to, I was sitting in this comfy chair, surrounded by all these hair stylists. I had my eyes still closed around this time, and I overheard them talking about me, when I will wake up so they could keep me distracted or something. But when I opened my eyes, they immediately stopped talking about me and started talking _to_ me, asking if I wanted my hair done and my nails painted. But the strange thing? All the windows and mirrors were covered! So when their backs were turned, I quickly took the coverings off. That's when I realized: In person, they were just hair stylists with waaay too much make up. In the mirror, however, they were harpies! So I whipped out my knife and attacked them. But more poured in, so I bust open the window and ran out. I got this," she said, pointing to a long scratch on her arm, "I broke open the window because the door was locked. And guess where I found myself then - "

"Where?" I burst out, too caught up in what she was saying to remember to not interrupt. But Jane didn't notice.

"Near the Lotus Hotel and Casino! I asked around, asking if they found 2 boys and a girl disappear into the casino, and a homeless guy said he say them go in...get this ... 2 days ago!"

I sat back in my chair, stunned. "So you're saying..."

She nodded. "That we have 3 days until they get out? Yeah."

I thought about this for a while. "So how did you get here to California?"

Jane waved her hand dismissively. "I got a cab."

I stared at her. "_All the way to Long Beach, California?_"

She grinned sneakily. "I have my ways."

I decided not to question her. Some things were better left unsaid. I glanced at my watch. 8:50 P.M.

"We should get going, " was my response.

"Hey! Wait!" Jane said suddenly. "How are we going to save that?" She was pointing to the other pizza box, filled with the pizza we didn't eat.

I grinned at her. I pulled out the bag I got from Janus, opened it, and, looking around to make sure no one else was watching, _squeezed_ the box into the bag.

That being done, I shoved it into my pocket.

Jane studied me resignedly. "You're one strange girl, you know that, right?"

I clapped her cheerily on the shoulder. "Yep! I _sure _am!"

She sighed and got up, then started. "Wait, where are we going? We don't even know where they are!"

I stopped, and then turned around as a mischievous smile stretched across my face.

"Who said anything about me knowing where to go?"

"Are you sure about this?" Jane uncertainly as we got in line for the bus.

"Yep! Positive."

She sighed, and, now being at the front of the line, deposited the money into the little machine before boarding the bus, with me following close behind.

As we boarded the bus, I surveyed the scene closely, keeping an eye out for any monsters or any creepy people. None.

I relaxed. There were around 15 people on the bus now, and none of them looked like a potential threat.

I grabbed a spot near the back and waved Jane over. Once seated, we waited until everyone had boarded.

"Did you find it?" She whispered as an old guy with a cane inched past.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, taking a breath. She was asking about my sword. Before we got to the bus, I took a little detour, and combed through the alley and down the manhole, looking for my sword, but no success. It was gone.

"I'm really sorry." Jane whispered.

I took another breath, eyes still closed. "No, it's my fault. I should have seen it coming and could have gotten out of the way."

"But if I had gotten there earlier -"

_"No!" _I said sharply. "It's ok. I will just have to find something else to use in the meantime, I guess."

Jane opened her mouth as if to say something, seemed to think better of it, and then closed her mouth again.

It was quiet for a while. Then she spoke.

"That's a pretty clever way to hold your whip, by the way." Jane said at last.

My head spun around and stared at her. _"What?"_

She said nothing, but instead pointed to my right forearm.

I looked down and gasped out loud.

The whip was wrapped around my right forearm, from elbow to wrist, the handle was positioned right under my wrist, but not so close that I couldn't move it, while the tip, which was a snake head, peeped out over the back of my hand.

"Don't worry, " She reassured me. "That snake isn't alive."

Just then, as if it heard Jane's voice, the snake's eyes snapped open and stared at me unblinkingly.

Jane just barely stifled a scream.

But the snake didn't look mad. If anything, it simply looked annoyed, like _why did you just disturb my nap? I'm really tired, you know!_ After about 10 seconds, the snake closed its eyes again.

Jane and I just stared at each other.

"That was creepy," I said finally.

She stared at me. "You think?"

It was quiet for a while. "Lets go to sleep. It's been a long day, and I'm tired."

She agreed, and we positioned ourselves the best we could against the lumpy seats. Even with its discomfort, I was asleep only seconds after I closed my eyes.

It only felt like I closed my eyes for a second, but when I opened them again, we were pulling into the Disney parking lot.

I looked around, and it looked like nearly everyone else was waking up too.

I looked over at Jane to wake her up, but she was already up.

The bus stopped, and people began to disembark, us among them.

Once we set foot on the ground of the parking lot, we bolted toward the trams, just making the tram that was leaving.

"Made it!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath. Jane, out of breath, didn't say anything.

As we drove in the tram over to Downtown Disney, I went over the dream in my mind. There were monsters in Disneyland? In the happiest place on earth?_ That's just not possible_, I thought, rubbing my forehead thoughtfully.

Just then, I heard a scream.

I looked up, and stared with silent horror.

My dream was accurate.

Monsters were at Disneyland.

The people were beginning to panic; some were running into the street, trying to get away. Others were cowering in the seats of the tram, whimpering.

"Come on!" I said to Jane, but there was no need. She already had her knife drawn and running to the source of the noise.

I ran off the tram and after Jane trying to find the others. There! They were standing close together, taking down monsters one by one. Just then, a huge eagle with a bloody beak began swooping toward me, just like in the dream. But I was no longer scared.

I flicked my wrist downward with a _snap. _My whip unfurled neatly, the handle sliding into my hand as if I had done it a hundred times before. I raised it, and flicked my wrist, the tip wrapping around its beak.

The eagle made a squeaking noise as it turned to stone. It dropped to the ground where it smashed, and it blew away in the breeze.

That done, I ran toward the others.

The others were doing pretty well. We were now down to 4 monsters; 2 harpies, what looked like a snake with chicken feet and something that moved so fast it was a black blur. Jaclyn shot it with an arrow, and it fell to the ground, dead. She looked up in that exact moment and saw me standing there.

"Becky!" she yelled, sounding surprised, but a little annoyed at the same time. "You gonna help?"

"Yep!" I yelled back.

That being said, I flicked my whip, wrapping around both of the harpies, so it looked like they were giving each other awkward hugs. I flicked it again and the harpies, now stone statues, crumbled to yellow dust.

Vanna, taking advantage of the momentary distraction, helped Jane in fighting off the snake monster...thing. I don't know _what_ it is called, but it is sure ugly. Vanna stabbed it in the throat, and it exploded in yellow dust all over her.

"Gross!" she spluttered, shaking the dust out of her hair, looking like someone dropped a sack of corn meal on her head. "Blegh!"

Then she saw me. "Rebecca!" She exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"Long story!" I called back. I glanced behind me. Security was now looking in our direction as if we were the instigators. "Come on, let's go!" Jaclyn yelled, and no one argued with her.

Together, as one, we ran toward Disneyland's entrance.

After passing through the bag checking area, in which we looked like innocent little girls who wouldn't _dream_ of bringing weapons inside Disneyland, we ran to a planter and sat down to talk. After catching up on each other, hearing each other's stories, we began to talk about the task at hand.

"How did the monsters get here?" I wondered.

Jaclyn looked troubled. "The security guards. One minute, a couple of security guards were chasing us. The next, we were swarmed by monsters at all sides."

"It has to be Luke behind this. I'm certain of it," Vanna said.

We nodded. Only Luke could be behind this.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jane asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Jaclyn beat me to it. "We're going to have fun, of course!"

"Whaaaaa?" I said, at the same time Jane said, "Are you CRAZY?"

"She's right," Vanna stepped in. "We have, what...2 days until they leave the casino? And it's pointless to go all the way back Vegas, so we might as well have fun here! It's Disneyland! The Happiest Place on Earth!"

Suddenly, Jaclyn went into ninja mode, and began to whistle the Incredible's theme as she began moving toward where people get their tickets.

"_What_ do you _think _you're _doing?"_ I whispered fiercely.

"Commandeering our tickets!"

"Isn't that _stealing?"_ Jane questioned.

"Commandeering. Nautical term."

"Let me guess. That's from _Pirates of the Caribbean, _right?" Vanna said sarcastically.

"_All_ good things come from _Pirates! _And _Star Wars._ And _Percy Jackson._ And- oh crud, someone's coming!"

And at that she scurried out of sight, with us following.

The person who we saw coming was a guy in a business suit. He was talking to someone (very impatiently, I may add) on the phone.

"No! I said _40%, _not 35%!" He listened a while, then swore so heavily he should have washed his mouth out with dish soap. "Jesus, woman, you are a -ing, lying piece of -, and - the - of a - should have -..." He listened a little longer, and then swore some more before hanging up, shoving it in his pocket so hard his thick wallet fell out, which he didn't notice. He then strode away angrily.

Jaclyin and I shared identical evil grins. Vanna looked at both of us with a mixture of horror and shock. "_Nooo!_ You are _not_ going to-"

"Oh, come _on, _Vanna! Yes, I think it's wrong to rob someone, but he deserves it! Don't you want the chance to let this guy get what he deserves?"

"I'm in!" Jane said happily. Vanna looked less sure.

She sighed. "Oh all right, I guess..." Vanna said, her resolve crumbling.

"Woohoo!" Jaclyn cheered. "Karma is going to bite him hard in the BUTT!"

Still cheering, we all ran to the booth to buy our tickets.

* * *

><p><strong>WPBW4L: Hope all of you enjoyed my chapter! <strong>

**Hope all of you had a Merry Christmas...and a Happy Hanukkah...and Happy Kwanzaa... and have a Happy New Year! XDD**

**PSDW: I know it's the Holiday's but that doesn't give you a reason not to review sooo... REVIEW! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**PSDW: Hello, young Jedi.**

**FFS: Don't you mean Demigods?**

**WPBW4L: Yeah... or even better... Wizards!**

**FFS: We're not wizards or Jedi you weirdos.**

**PSDW: Don't get angry, young padawan. It's not the way of the Jedi.**

**FFS: WE'RE NOT JEDI!**

**WPBW4L: Yeah! Wizards have to channel their anger through there wands to make them more powerful!**

**PSDW: Sounds more like a Sith to me!**

**FFS: Gahh... Can we get on with the chapter?**

**PSDW: Of course! I'd be happy to!**

**WPBW4L: Oh alright... Who's chapter today?**

**PSDW: I wrote the chapter... I can't say that I own the chapter because Jedi can't own anything besides their cloths and Jedi weapons and stuff...**

**FFS: -_- Were you watching Star Wars earlier today?**

**PSDW: Uhhh... Maaayyybeee...**

**FFS: Let's get on with the chapter...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Jaclyin's P.O.V.

"Okay, where to first?"

$800 and a churro later, we were sitting down and were trying to plan out our trip.

I took a bite out of my churro and listened to everyone's ideas.

"I want to go on Indiana Jones!" Vanna said.

"I want to go on Pirates!" Rebecca said.

"Thunder Mountain!" Jane said.

"STAR TOURS!" I shouted.

An hour later, we were all running off to Tomorrow Land to get lunch from Pizza Port. After we had our lunch, we went on Space Mountain, and then we went on Star Tours. Jane, Vanna, and I were all going on when Rebecca suddenly stopped.

I turned and looked at her, worried. "Are you okay, Rebecca?"

Rebecca nodded, "I'm fine, you guys go on ahead. I'll wait for you out here."

I started walking towards her while Jane and Vanna followed.

"What's wrong, Beccy?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just don't like roller coasters in enclosed places, that's all." She said, self-consciously.

"Are you just going to wait here for us? Or at the exit, rather?" Vanna asked.

Rebecca nodded, "Sure. I'll be in the store."

We all began walking and I turned back to Rebecca, "Don't you dare go wandering off. Remember that one time at the mall?" I said sternly while Rebecca giggled. One time, we all had gone to the mall after a band competition. We were all eating lunch in the food court and Rebecca had to go to the restroom. I had told her to wait for someone to go with her, you know, buddy system? Well, I had gotten up to throw something away and when I returned, Rebecca was nowhere to be found. I had gone off looking for her and when I went back to our table, she was there along with a sales person who was giving me the creeps. It was very confusing. "I don't want that to happen again."

"Fine," Rebecca said, "I'll stay put."

I narrowed my eyes at her and Jane, Vanna, and I went off to the ride.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Vanna said.<p>

"I know! I can't believe See Threepio is the pilot this time! And Artoo's there too!" I said.

"Hey! Jewelry!" Jane said, immediately running off to the jewelry racks.

"Ooo! Make-your-own-Lightsaber station!" I said, immediately running off to the station. Vanna just stood there, deciding who to follow.

I was trying to make my own lightsaber when Vanna came up behind me and dragged me away.

"Hey, wait! My purple lightsaber!" I whined.

Vanna rolled her eyes at me and continued to pull me away. When she found Jane, we got straight down to business. "We need to find Rebecca." She said first, "We don't need to be chased by more people because of her."

I nodded. "Did she have a weapon of some sort with her?"

Vanna shrugged, "I think so. I think she had a whip or something."

I nodded, fiddling with my ring, "We need to find her quickly."

"Didn't she say she was in the store?" Jane asked.

I ran my hand through my hair nervously, "Yeah, but knowing her, she's probably halfway to Adventure Land by now."

Vanna rolled her eyes.

An hour had passed and we still hadn't found Rebecca. We had searched the whole park and we were back where we had started.

"There you guys are!" a voice said, full of relief, "You have to come see this."

I looked up and saw a happy Rebecca coming towards us. Vanna sighed in relief and Jane smiled. I got up and put my hands on her shoulders and brought them up to her neck. "I'M GOING TO—"

Vanna and Jane gave each other a look and quickly pried me off of Rebecca. I glared at Rebecca while she rubbed her neck sorely.

"Come on," I said, "Let's go on Matterhorn."

* * *

><p>We were standing in line for the Matterhorn at about lunchtime when official looking Disney Land officers surrounded us.<p>

"If you would come with me, ladies," the lead guy said.

"Why?" I asked them, nervously twisting my ring.

"We did nothing wrong!" Vanna said, turning to Rebecca, "Right, Rebecca?"

Rebecca laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, "Heh, about that…"

"Come with us," one of the officers said, unclipping the chain rope and pulling us out of line. The officers herded us out of Fantasy Land and back to Main Street, USA. The lead officer led us down the street and through the back stage door. Suddenly, my head felt like it was splitting in half. I doubled over in pain and I was in a different place. I saw several men fighting four girls.

_Wait, _I thought, _that's us!_

I looked closer at the men and saw that they weren't men at all. They were Cyclopes.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw three familiar faces hovering over me. I sat up and put a hand to my head. "What happened?"

"You just fainted for no apparent reason," Jane said.

I started to get up when my gaze landed on the officers. I immediately stood up and my ring morphed into my sword.

"Jaclyin!" Vanna said, trying to pry my sword out of my hand, "What's going on."

I pulled my hand away from her, "These guys aren't security guards! They're Cyclopes! Weapons out, now!"

The lead officer laughed, "You figured this out sooner than I would've thought possible for a bunch of demigods."

His face shimmered and we were staring at 5 fully grown Cyclopes. Vanna's sword was out in a flash, Jane was ready to throw her dagger and Rebecca had her whip out and ready to go.

"And I thought this was the happiest place in the world!" I muttered. I then raised my sword and attacked the leader with everyone following me. I brought my sword down and the Cyclopes's club met it. The Cyclopes kicked me in the stomach and I fell back on my butt and brought my sword up just in time to block the Cyclopes's club that had magically sprouted spikes.

"Ready to become my dinner, demigod?" The Cyclopes growled.

I was about to answer back when the stench of his breath got to me. "You need a mint, my friend."

I then promptly punched him in the nose and quickly got up. I looked to my friends and found that Vanna had already killed one of them and was fighting a pretty fat one. Rebecca had turned hers to stone and was helping Jane with the Cyclopes that was attacking her.

The lead Cyclopes roared in anger and charged at me. I held up my sword, ready to defend myself, but the Cyclopes hit my wrist with his cub and grabbed me by the neck.

The Cyclopes smiled evilly, "Time for Dinner!"

I clawed at his hand but it was no use. His hand held my neck with an iron grip.

"I'd hate to have to ruin such a pretty face, though," The Cyclopes said, stroking my cheek. I glared at him and tried to bite his fingers, suddenly remembering what Artemis did to Atlas in the third book.

"You'll regret that," I growled.

The Cyclopes laughed, "Oh, will I?"

I stabbed him in the stomach with my sword. The Cyclopes's eyes went wide and his mouth was open in an 'O' shape. He let me go, and fell to his knees.

"Yeah, you will." I growled, pushing him to the ground. The Cyclopes's body lied there for a second before turning to dust and blowing away.

I put my sword away, or back in ring form rather, and walked to where my friends where standing. All of the Cyclopes were dead and dust littered the ground.

"That was kind of intense," Jane said.

"That was kind of creepy," Rebecca said.

"That was kind of like Star Wars," Vanna said. We all looked at her and she shrugged, "What? I just got off of Star Tours! What do you expect?"

I rolled my eyes and looked around, "Come on. I don't want to get caught backstage by _real _security guards."

* * *

><p>"Indiana Jones is amazing, right?" Jane asked, "You know he's also the guy who plays Han Solo?"<p>

"Harrison Ford, you mean?" I asked, "Yeah, everyone knows that!"

Rebecca looked at me nervously, "I didn't,"

We all looked at her and laughed. We walked through Adventure Land and quickly emerged in New Orleans Square right next to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

"Oh! Can we go on that next?" Rebecca asked.

I shrugged, "Sure! Why not?"

We all ran, oops I mean, 'fast walked' to the entrance and were glad to find out that the line for the ride was less than five minutes long. We quickly walked through the line and found ourselves in the very front.

All of us were getting on the boat when these four teenage girls who looked a little bit older than us sat in the row behind us. They looked like the cheerleader type which none of us, being band people and bookworms, seem to like.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho a pirate's life for me!" I heard Rebecca mutter under her breath. I smiled at her. Rebecca _loves _Pirates. Whenever we come to Disneyland, we always go on Pirates as an honor to her. We never could explain her obsession with pirates, but now with her being the daughter of Poseidon, it made sense.

The boat then started moving and we were floating along the man made river.

"Dead men tell no tale!" a creepy over voice said.

"Hey, it's Davey Jones!" One of the girls behind us said.

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Obviously."

Rebecca heard me and laughed. As we floated along the ride, a steady uneasy feeling filled my gut. I glanced behind us and saw that the cheerleader girls were the only other group on board besides us.

I shrugged the feeling away and focused on the ride.

"We need Sparrow!" one of the mechanical pirates said from its ship, "Fire!"

I ducked as a spray of water flew over our heads and laughed when I saw it had hit Vanna full on in the face. The boat continued to float and I couldn't shake the bad feeling. I glanced behind us one more time and I swore I saw a head on fire but it was gone as quick as it came.

_Wait, _I thought. _Cheerleaders, flaming hair… That seems… _My eyes grew wide. _It can't be!_

I felt claws at my throat and my hair was being pulled painfully hard back. "Oh, but it is, demigod."

"Kelli, I'm guessing?" I said.

Kelli laughed evilly, "Glad to know I'm famous around here."

"What do you want?" I asked her. I glanced over to Rebecca who had pulled her whip out. Vanna was aiming an arrow at Kelli and Jane was ready to throw her knife.

Kelli pulled my head farther back, exposing my throat. She then dug her claw deeper into my skin, "Make one more move and she dies."

The girls hesitated but held their positions. Kelli looked at them with anger in her eyes. "Tell them to back off or—"

"Or what?" I growled.

"Or your precious boyfriend gets it," she whispered fiercely.

I froze, my eyes as wide as saucers, but I quickly regained composure, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kelli smirked, "Oh, but you do. Remember that boy, oh what's his name, Matthew?" she looked at me smiling evilly. "Well, he's at our base right now and if you or your friends make a wrong move, he'll die. Along with his friends."

I gulped, "First of all, he's not my boyfriend, and second of all, it's not nice to threaten people." Kelli pressed her claws harder against my exposed neck. "Guys, it's fine. Back off. We're just having some, ahh, aggressive negotiations here."

"Now," I said, "Tell me what you want from us."

The boat was still floating along and we were just passing the scene in the jail.

"You will come with us right as we get off of this ride with no funny business. None of you will try to pull anything. Got it?" Kelli growled ferociously.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it," I said. _I'm starting to sound like Han Solo, gosh darn it, _I thought to myself. "What else?"

"We will take you to our employer and we will get paid generously. If you make one negative move, your boyfriend gets it." Kelli said, making a swiping motion across her neck to prove her point.

I nodded solemnly. _This is why the Jedi can't make attachments…_ I thought. The boat we were in was slowly floating to the end. Kelli let go of my hair and pulled out a small dagger. The boat stopped and we got up and out. Kelli pressed the dagger to the small of my back and pushed me forward. We turned down the little alleyway that was full of Pirates and Haunted Mansion shops. We came to a door and Kelli pulled out a key.

"Wait," Vanna said, "This is the entrance to Club 33!"

Kelli laughed, "That place is just a myth. When people saw us and… some other people… they got suspicious, so we made up 'Club 33'. But then the staff got suspicious of us too because they had never heard of Club 33 so they made it real." The door opened and Kelli shoved me inside with the other empousai and their victims following.

Kelli pushed me around a corner and through another door where she pushed me into a chair. I immediately stood up with Vanna, Jane, and Rebecca flanking me.

"Not very smart, not binding us," I growled, my ring morphing into my sword.

Kelli smirked and held up an iPad. _These guys got it good! _I thought. The screen came to life and it showed an image of a boy. The boy's hands were chained above his head. My blood went cold. _Matt._ Kelli pressed a button and suddenly what looked like thousands of volts of electricity surged through him.

"STOP!" I yelled at Kelli, "STOP IT!"

"Drop your weapons!" she snarled, "All of you."

My sword clattered to the ground, my eyes still glued to the image of Matt being tortured. "Please! Stop!" I pleaded.

Kelli pressed another button and the torture stopped. Matt's body hung limply from the chains.

"One more move," Kelli growled, "And this happens to your boyfriend again. And this time, I won't stop."

I gulped. "He's not my boyfriend and I thought Empousai didn't eat girls."

Kelli chuckled, "Oh, we're not going to eat you. We were hired to capture you and have you delivered to our employer!"

"And who's this employer you keep speaking of?" Vanna asked.

"That, my friend, is none of your business!" one of the other empousai said, circling her.

"Take them below," Kelli said, sitting down in a chair that wasn't there before.

More empousai appeared out of the darkness and roughly grabbed all of us. I struggled against them and they had trouble pushing me to where they were going to take me. The empousai then pressed a cloth over my mouth and nose and everything went black.


	26. Chapter 26

**PSDW: HEY PEOPLES! **

**WPBW4L: WHAT'S UP!**

**FFS: DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME! DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME!**

**PSDW: O.O**

**WPBW4L: O.O**

**PSDW: Okay...so anyway we are-**

**FFS: I SAY YOU DON'T KNOW! YOU SAY DON'T YA KNOW! I SAY! TAKE ME OUT!**

**WPBW4L: Umm...FFS? Are you o-**

**FFS: TONIGHT! TONIGHT! THERE'S A PARTY ON THE ROOF TOP TOP OF THE WORLD!**

**PSDW: Uh oh. I think she's on the verge of a...of a...**

**WPBW4L: OF A WHAT!**

**PSDW: A MENTAL BREAKDOWN!**

**FFS: JUST DANCE! GONNA BE OKAY! DADADOODOO!**

**WPBW4L: Yes. Hello? Operator? Could you please direct me to the mental hospital?**

**PSDW: *Comes closer to FFS with rope in hand* Okay FFS, I think it's time for you to take a nice long nap.**

**FFS: O.O RATS! THEY'RE AFTER MY LUCKY CHARMS AGAIN! **

***FFS dodges PSDW's attempts at tying her up and grabs the rope from her***

**FFS: MUHAHA! YOU CAN NEVER MAKE ME SURRENDER! I'LL NEVER TALK! Now lets see if these earthlings can survive...THE CLOSET!**

**PSDW AND WPBW4L: O.O MEEP.**

Chapter 26

Vanna's P.O.V.

I woke up in a strange place that looked like an old sewer cavern that had been drained out and had tunnels leading in all sorts of directions and smelled like dead rats. I was chained to a chair with my hand tied behind to the seat. I noticed a chair to my left and saw that Becky was in the same position as I was in and saw the same with Jane behind me, both were just starting to wake up.

"Wh...where are we?" Becky managed.

"I think it's some sort of old sewer." I answered. "Where's Jaclyin?" I asked her.

"Right here." I heard Jaclyin's voice say. I looked around but didn't see her anywhere. "Try looking behind you smartness!"

I then realized we were all tied up in a sort of plus sign shape.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Jane asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I'll figure something out...but for now we have to figure out where we are."

"Well looks like the princess's have had enough beauty sleep!" I heard a voice say. Kelli and three other empousai appeared from one of the tunnels, all with evil looks on their faces.

I immediately then heard Jaclyin behind me say, "Why you little son of a ***censored*** and a ***censored*** of a ***censored*** and ***censored***. Why, when I get out of this I am so gonna ***censored*** kick your no-good-for-nothing of an ***censored***!"

I had a huge look of astonishment come of over me and then I said in an old lady voice sarcastically, "Now, now Jaclyin! We don't use that type of language!" Even though I couldn't see her, I knew Jaclyin was glaring at me.

"Alright…alright. Got to think. Got to think…how are we going to get out of here!" I thought to myself.

Suddenly Kelli turned towards us and said, "And don't even bother trying to escape…we got you all trapped!" Kelli then turned and started walking away.

"That's it!" I thought to myself. "At least we bothered to look a little decent today. Have you seen your hair lately!" I said to Kelli.

Kelli paused and turned towards me. "What did you say demigod?" She said with an angered look on her face.

"And those nails! I thought I was bad but whew! Those could really use some work!" I said trying to act disgusted. I could hear Jane, Jaclyin, and Becky trying not to laugh at my comments.

Kelli came closer to me and leaned her face in close to mine. "One more word out of you and I'll…I'll!"

I cut her off and said, "You'll what? Kill me with your hideous smelling bad breath? Would you like a mint?"

Kelli raised her hand, or should I say claw, up and was about to kill me then and there when one of the other empousai said, "Stop! You remember what Luke said! Not until the time's right!"

Kelli glared at me, clenched her hand, and brought it down to calm herself down.

"Next time demigod…I won't hesitate." She said, then turned and started to walk away.

I then quickly said to her, "I should have guessed the bad breath was the reason Luke never would go out with you wasn't it!"

Kelli's eyes turned bright red with rage and she lunged at me where I was, taking four other empousai to hold her back from nearly clawing my face off!

Kelli finally got a hold of herself and was panting furiously. "Put…her…with him." She told one of the empousai.

They came over to me and took me off the chair, but I still had my hands tied around my back.

"And if I hear one more word out of you demigod…you'll never see your precious friends again!" I heard Kelli say.

The empousai dragged me away while I heard Kelli say, "And put the other three in the cellars until we know what to do with em'".

After me and the empousai were out of Kelli's sight, I let out a sigh that was half desperate and half relieved that my plan had worked.

"So where are you taking me then?" I asked the empousai trying to distract her while got close to her claws.

"Oh, Kelli has a 'special' place for you right now." She said.

The empousai dragged me into one of the other drained out sewer caverns that was much darker and spookier than the other one, with about ten mirrors that covered the walls. I then saw a limp figure hanging from one of the walls on the other side.

"It's Matt!" I thought to myself.

We stopped in front of one of the mirrors for the empousai to check out her hair and make sure it looked good. Now was my chance.

I kicked my shoe off my foot as hard as I could and it hit a mirror, shattering it into big shards. I then, having my hands close to the empousai's hands, cut the rope that was tying my hands together with the empousai's claws.

The empousai then turned around and stared at me, astonished by what had just happened and came after me. I then rolled over to where the broken glass was and grabbed shard after shard and threw them at the empousai with as much strength as I had.

I then saw a big one hit her right in the chest, close to her heart. The empousai screeched in pain, her eyes glaring at me in anger. I then picked up three other pieces and hurled them at her, each one hitting her chest.

The empousai collapsed on the ground and seemed to faint rather than disintegrate. I decided to just leave her because I was concentrating on other things.

I grabbed a small piece of broken glass and ran over to where Matt was and began frantically picking the locks on his chains.

"Thanks." He said half-heartedly while managing a small smile.

"It seems to me you keep ending up as the damsel in distress huh?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey! In my defense, those empousai are really tough!" He said regaining his strength.

"Come on, we have to hurry up and find the others before Kelli realizes we're gone." I said. "Follow me."

We ran out of the cavern and down a dark tunnel. The tunnel then lead to an intersection of tunnels, one of the tunnels I could see lead to a small room being guarded by one emousai.

"What do you thinks in there?" Matt asked me.

"I don't know…but whatever it is, I'm going to find out." I said.

Matt tried to protest but I was already making my way over to the room. As I got closer and closer, I caught a glimpse of different objects on a table.

"Our weapons!" I thought to myself. I then could see clearly Jane's dagger, Jaclyin's bow and arrows, Rebecca's whip, and my sword.

"How strange," I thought, "They're all in weapon form".

"I'm going in for our weapons." I told Matt.

"What? No! You can't do that! The emousai will just capture you again and take you to Kelli!" He said.

"Alright, thanks for volunteering to be my distraction!" I said sarcastically. "Now get going!"

I could tell Matt wasn't thrilled with the idea, but he seemed too tired to argue. Matt then disappeared from where we were and went into another tunnel. I then heard a series of noises coming from the other side of the tunnel I was in. I then looked over at the emousai who was making her way over to see what the fuss was about.

"Finally!" I thought to myself.

I quickly rushed over to where our weapons were and morphed them back to disguises. I put on Jane's charm bracelet, Jaclyin's ring, and my watch. I was a little disgusted by how much jewelry was on me but didn't really have a choice. I wrapped Becky's whip around one of my belt buckles and started sprinting off in the direction I thought Matt had gone.

Suddenly, I heard a deep breathing close to me, getting closer and closer. I stopped dead in my tracks and unsheathed my sword. I was right at the turn of one of the tunnels and I could tell whatever was on the other side kept getting closer to me. I put my sword at the ready, above my head, ready to slice anything that was coming out of that turn.

Just then I saw figure dash out of the shadows towards me. I then slashed my sword as hard as I could when I was interrupted.

"Whoa dude! What's your problem! It's just me!" Matt said.

"I thought you were one of the emousai!"

"You almost sliced me in half!" he said.

"No time for this now! Lets go!"

We then ran down another tunnel which led to another intersection of tunnels.

"Which way?" Matt asked.

"Umm…this way!" I said dashing toward a tunnel.

"Wait? You don't have a plan!" Matt said.

"This is the plan!" I said. "Find the others and get the heck out of here!"

"Sounds more like a goal than a plan!"

"Oh real original!" I said.

The tunnel seemed like it was going on forever until finally it came to a turn where I could hear a girl complaining about how awful the sewers smelt.

"I mean they couldn't have at least put us in a higher class prison! I think I saw some dead mice over there!"

I smiled to myself and tried not to laugh. "Jane." I thought.

"Just quit complaining while I try and think of a way out of here!" I heard Jaclyin say.

"You've been thinking for like 25 minutes now! I think your brain is out of fuel." I thought I heard Becky say.

"Well sorry I'm no Vanna!"

"Well that's a true statement." I said stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Jane said.

"Yes! I don't have to think anymore! My brain is really starting to hurt!"

"Haha! And I brought a friend." I said as Matt stepped out of the darkness.

"Hey guys!" he said.

"Matt!" Jaclyin said more excitedly than the rest, which didn't really surprise me.

"Alright now that we're all here can we please get out of here!" Becky said.

"Okay! Okay! I'm on it!" I said.

I went from each of their cells picking the locks and letting them out. When all of them were out, we got in a circle to decide what to do next.

"Alright so where to next!" Jane said with the rest of group looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're the smart one!" Jaclyin said.

"Hey!" Matt said in protest.

"No offense." She said.

"I can't think of everything!" I said.

"Well you could of at least had a plan first!" Jaclyin argued.

"That's what I've been saying!" Matt said backing her up.

"Well excuse me for not having all the answers!"

"Uh…guys?" I heard Becky say.

"What!" We all yelled turning her way.

"I…I think we should go this way." She said pointing to a small dark tunnel leading out of the prison chamber.

"Why?" Matt asked searching for a reason.

"I…I don't know. It just feels right." She said.

"Hey works for me!" Jane said.

"Wait! We can't just go off in random directions hoping it's the right one!" Matt said in protest.

"Yes we can! Now get moving!" I said.

We went down the tunnel, which kept getting creepier and creepier, Becky leading the way.

"Umm…guys? I think now would be a good time to go back…" I heard Jaclyin say nervously.

"No wait! Look!" Becky said excitedly.

Luckily, Becky was right. Her instincts had led us to a real sewer pipe with water running to the left of us.

"So? It's just water! How does this help us!" Matt asked.

"This water leads to the ocean smartness! Thus, our way out of here!" I said.

"Oh…right. I knew that!" He said defensively.

We then started running down the tunnel following the way of the water when I saw an imprint on the wall that read, "Santa Monica Pier: 2 miles."

Thankfully, Jaclyin hadn't seen how far the pier was, so she wouldn't complain that much.

"Can we…take…a rest now." Jaclyin managed. "I'm dying here!"

"Oh relax! We're almost there!" I said.

"Look! I see the end!" Jane said.

"Wait? But it really is 'an end'." Matt said.

We all then saw what he meant. The tunnel just ended. A dead end.

"No! No this can't be right!" Becky said frustrated.

"Wait! If this is a dead end…then how is the water still running so fast?" I said.

"There must be a smaller tunnel that leads the water to the ocean." Becky said.

Before we could say a word, Becky just dove in the sewage water. Gone.

We all waited in anticipation for her to reappear. Finally, her head resurfaced.

"There's a small tunnel that leads to the ocean that's about a thirty second swim! We can make it!" she said.

"Me? Go in that hideous water! You must be joking!" Jane said.

"It's either the water or your life." I said.

"Umm…how much time do I have to decide?" Jane asked.

"Oh for crying out loud! Just go already Jane!" Jaclyin said.

Jane looked reluctantly at the water, then finally dove in. Jaclyin dove in after her. "Good. Now follow me!" Becky said going under the water and leading the way.

"See you on the other side!" Matt said to me as he dove in.

I took one last look at the tunnel, then dove into the water, heading for the other side.

**FFS: HEY PEOPLES IT'S ME AGAIN! Yeah you probably thought I was having an emotional break down earlier...BUT THE JOKES ON YOU! I WAS REALLY JUST HYPED UP ON PIZZA! MUHAHA! Works every time!**

***Mumbling sounds come from the background***

**FFS: What's that? OH! PSDW and WPBW4L you say? THEY'RE ! Well...at least for now. *smiles evilly* **

***More mumbling noises come from the background***

**FFS: OH! And PSDW wanted to let you guys know that from now on we'll be updating our chapters every TUESDAY and FRIDAY from now on. And also some other stuff of giving you guys a sneak peak of our sequel BUT WHO CARES! So anyway...READ AND REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVE YOU COOKIES! And if you don't...then I shall be coming after you too...MUHAHAHAHA!**


	27. Chapter 27

**PSDW: Grrr...**

**WPBW4L: Sorry it's a little late, but we got back to school and the homework is coming in... like an avalanche...**

**PSDW: Grrrrrr...**

**FFS: Now, now, PSDW...**

**PSDW: DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!**

**FFS: PSDW...**

**PSDW: Sorry, guys... I'm been going crazy lately... Blame the Star Wars...**

**WPBW4L: N E way (hehe, catch that? hehe) enjoy my chapter!**

Chapter 27

Rebecca's P.O.V.

So you are probably wondering, _What happened in the sewage tunnels, Rebecca?_

To tell the truth, nothing.

Really. I'm not kidding.

Right after Vanna jumped into the tunnel, I created a bubble around us to help everyone breathe, and then floated throught the murky, filthy water.

When we surfaced, scaring about 5 seagulls and maybe 3 surfers out of their skins, we sat down on the peir and discussed. Athena style.

After much argument and a near fatal attack involving 6 corndogs, "The Force" and much debate, (please don't ask) it was decided that I will go to find the Neried alone.

So...now you are all caught up!

After coming to this conclusion, I leaped off the peir and into the Pacific Ocean

I shook my head quickly. Right. _Soooooo... where could Percy be?_

I racked my brain. Well, in the book, it said that he visited the Nereid. Somewhere deep underwater. With that in mind, I set of into the gloom.

A sudden rustle in the bed of seaweed interrupted my train of thought.

I whirled around as fast as I could. "Who's there?" I called, my voice sounding distorted in the cold water.

For a moment, there was dead silence.

Then came out...

2 Clown fish.

One of them was obviously the parent, and the other one looked like it's child. But what _really_ caught my attentionwas one of his fins. It was much smaller, like it was a birth defect, and looked...familiar.

"Is that...?" I whispered wonderingly. Then I spoke to them.

_Nemo? Marlin?_ I asked timidly.

Both of them jumped (Do fish jump?), as if startled, then looked at me.

_Daaaaaad? _The smaller one said nervously. _How does this creepy human know our names?_

_I'm not...! _I protested weakly, too stunned at this turn of events to say anything more.

_It's ok, Nemo, _Marlin said reassuringly. _Let's just just head home so she doesn't follow us._And with that being said, they swam away as fast as they could, looking behind themselves at me as if I was going to chase them or something.

"Oh...Kay..."I said slowly. still stunned. "It's good to know that Walt Disney didn't make up Nemo!"

_Nemo!_

I looked up.

A small blue fish that looked _suspiciously_ like Dory surged past, with 3 _veeeery_ familiar looking sharks in close pursuit.

My jaw dropped. "No...freaking..._way!_" I said, shell shocked, as they passed over my head, causing bubbles to stream over my face as they did so. "_Was Walt Disney a demigod or something?_"

I shook my head firmly, then pushed on, peering into the depths of the ocean.

"Percy should be around here somewhere... " I mumbled to myself thoughtfully. "Where could he be?

As if in response to my question, a dolphin emerged from one of the dark spots. The dolphin turned its head and regarded me thoughtfully with its left eye, then its right. Satisfied, it turned its head to look squarely at me, and floated there for awhile. Then, it spoke.

_Greetings, daughter of the Sea God. _Even though the dolphin was speaking in a language of squeals and pops, somehow, I can still understand her. Her voice, unmistakably feminine, didn't seem hostile at all. She turned her head and looked at me once more.

_Follow me._ That said, she flicked her tail and disappeared.

I had a sudden sense of deja vu. Was it only a few days ago that I followed the hose to find my sword? It felt like a million years ago. Without hesitation, I swam after her.

After about 15 minutes of swimming, we came across a merman. A very... how to put this into words..._peculiar_ merman.

If the first thing that comes to your mind an image of something from_ The Little Mermaid_, than you are sadly mistaken.

He was blue from the waist up, with glowing green eyes and razer sharp looking teeth. When he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Oh! Oh! Hi! Hi! Good to see you! I-" He stopped, and looked sheepishly at the dolphin.

Even though you can't really see her facial expression, she looked like she was trying to say, _Seriously, calm the kelp down already! _

He cleared his throat nervously. "Right! Sorry about that!" His face was turning a dark blue, which meant he was either blushing or choking, and I sincerely hope it wasn't that latter. I know absolutely NOTHING about CPR, and it would be reeeeeally awkward if ... never mind.

He bowed to the dolphin, and I followed his example.

_Farewell, daughter of the Sea God_._ I hope we meet again._

Then, faster than you can say_ kelp,_ she was gone.

The merman was still treading water in the exact same spot, fidgeting and and tying not to fidget at the exact same time, so it looked like he was trying to dance by himself.

Like a waterspout, he suddenly began to start talking.

"Hi! Hows it going? Good? Good, I see. Me too! Although I can never really understand why people ask that! Ha ha! Too funny! By the way, what's your name? Oh yeah, that's right! Your the Sea God's daughter! Rebecca! I'm Tristan, I'm a merman. Ha ha, but I guess you already figured that out, huh?" He paused enough to take a breath, the continued:" I'm on a very important mission, you see. A very special job! I will take you to the Nereid. She's actually not that far away, you know that?"

"...Huh?" was all I can say. _And I thought _I _talked fast!_ I thought.

"What? Oh, never you mind. I got to take you to the Nereid, you see, a very important mission. My fist mission! To bring the daughter of the Sea God to the Nereid! Come follow me!"

And, without waiting for a response, he turned and began swimming away, cheerfully whistling a merry tune.

I followed him for about 30 seconds (no kidding) and he talked the ENTIRE TIME. Everything, from his mission( very important you see, of the upmost most important!), to himself (I'm 11! How old are you? People say that they think I sound older because the older you get, the more annoying you become! Or at least, that's what they tell me! But they're just being funny! Ha ha!) to my dad ( a great guy, you know that? You must be soooo lucky. My parents are always nagging me about being out late, but I bet your dad would let you! Right?). I have no idea HOW he managed it, but trust me, he seemed to find a way.

Finally, we arrived at a small clearing. When we reached it, Tristan seemed to quiet down almost immeadiately. "I gotta go now!" He said cheerfully. He smiled then swam away. 'See ya!"

"Bye!" I called after him.

Without looking back, he raised his arm in farewell and dissapeared.

"So you came."

I jumped and turned around.

A neied was standing there, smiling at me.

I straightened. "You said you had something for me?"

She smiled and pulled out something.

"You will need this," and at that, she pulled out a slim object. I took it from her and stared at it.

It was very small and reactangular, around the size of a credit card. Then I realized what it was.

"Is that a..."

"You will know when to use it when the time comes,' she said.

Something about the way she said it scared me. I looked back up at her." What do you mean?" I asked, my blood turning to slush in my veins.

She smiled at me sympathetically. 'Your father cares about you, Rebecca. And he knows you will do anything for your friends."

I thought about the 3d book, _The Titan's Curse_, when Athena told Percy about his fatal flaw, Personal Loyalty. _Do I have the same fatal flaw?_ I wondered.

"Of course," she answered. "IT's a natural fatal flaw for children of Poseidon.

I jumped. I had no idea I spoke that last part out loud.

She smiled, then looked around her, as if waiting for something.I followed her example. Even though it was fa away, I knew it was him. Percy.

"You have to go now," she said "before he sees you."

As fast as thought, she boarded on a chariot that seeemed to have blended in with the ocean and was gone.

I glanced down at the object. she handed me. _You will know when you will need to use it,_ she said.

I shivered, but not with cold. Then, I summoned a water spout and shot out of the ocean.

**WPBW4L: hey guys, really sorry about this story being a bit late...BUT! REVIEW, AND YOU WILL GET COOKIES!**

**( :: )** **( :: ) ( :: ) ( :: )**

**PSDW: I know a bunch of you are reading... And I turned Anonymous Reviews on so you people who don't have accounts can review... It makes all of us very happy... MEH!**


	28. Chapter 28

**PSDW: -_- *Sigh***

**FFS: -_- *Bigger sigh***

**WPBW4L: Hey what's up guys!**

**FFS & PSDW: -_- *Grunt***

**WPBW4L: Gee what's your guys' problem?**

**PSDW: Well…we just found out that two very mean girls at school went through our backpacks while we weren't looking. -_-**

**FFS: Yes. And I am VERY aggravated right now!**

**WPBW4L: I can tell. Well look on the bright side! It's not the end of the world right! :D**

**FFS & PSDW: -_-**

**WPBW4L: You know…stop being so depressed! Be happy! LIKE ME! :D Think about how the story is almost over but it's only just the beginning!**

**FFS: Not helping.**

**WPBW4L: Well…I didn't want to have to do this…but you guys leave me no choice! You WILL be happy…or I will bring out…THE FLUFFY BUNNY OF DOOM!**

**FFS & PSDW: O.O NO!**

**WPBW4L: MUHAHA! So yes…be happy….OR ELSE! Oh…and enjoy the chapter! :D**

Chapter 28

Jaclyin's P.O.V.

I sat on the dock, swinging my bare feet back and forth, looking at the beautiful ocean. I loved how the sun tinted the horizon with oranges, yellows, and reds. I sighed and smiled contently, breathing in the sea air. A second later, something shot out of the water and grabbed my foot. I screamed bloody murder and scrambled back.

"What? What's wrong?" Matt asked me, helping me up.

"M… MONSTER!" I screamed, hiding behind Matt.

Suddenly, I heard laughing. I looked to where I used to be sitting and saw Rebecca climbing up onto the dock, laughing like crazy.

"Not funny, dude," I said, "Seriously! I was enjoying my time! You ruined it!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Uh huh…"

"So what happened?" Vanna asked.

Rebecca shrugged, "Nothing, really. I met the Nereid, and she told me to protect Percy. And guess what else I saw? Nemo! Do you think Walt Disney was a Demigod?"

"Most likely," Jane said, "But that's besides the point. Where are we going to next?"

"Isn't it simple?" I asked, "The Underworld,"

"Hollywood sign or DOA studious?" Rebecca asked.

"DOA, obviously," Vanna said, "Hollywood sign was just in the movie."

"What are you guys talking about?" Matt asked.

We all exchanged looks, "Nothing…"

"Come on," I said, "We need a taxi."

"Stop! Chariot of Damnation!" I shouted in Ancient Greek. I threw a drachma into the street and, as I expected, it sank into the asphalt. A couple seconds later, a black taxi van appeared. Three old ladies sat in the front of the car. One stuck her head out the window.

"Passage? Passage?" she asked, her voice sounded really old and shaky, like a veeerry old grandma.

"DOA studios, please," Vanna said.

"Underworld, huh?" One of the old ladies asked, "But you aren't dead! Why are yah going there?"

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out!" I said to the lady.

"Oh, all right… Hop in," she said.

Rebecca jumped in the taxi first, followed by Jane, then Vanna, then me. I looked back and saw Matt standing back.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nah. I have to find Josh and James. I'll see you guys back at camp."

I deflated, "Oh… okay. See yah…"

He smiled and slid the door shut, sending the taxi on it's way.

I suggest taking anything other than the Gray Ladies' taxi. It's not the funnest ride in the world. If you have a weak stomach, I suggest strongly against it.

"Give me the eye, Wasp!"

"No, Anger! I'm driving, I get it!"

"Tree!"

Let's just say, my knuckles were white when I held on to the handle.

"Give me the eye! Give it to me!" Anger screamed at Wasp.

"I get to bite the coin!" the last sister said.

"GIVE ME THE TOOTH, TEMPEST!" Both Anger and Wasp screamed. We drove down Santa Monica boulevard at about 90-95 miles per hour.

"Could you, oh, I don't know, SLOW DOWN?" I yelled at the Gray sisters.

They all reared around and looked at me, "NO!"

I held my hands up in surrender, "Sorry, sheesh!"

About half an hour later, we finally arrived at DOA studios. I practically sprinted out of that asphalty death trap. I almost dropped to the ground and started kissing it. The other three followed me out. I gave the ladies five drachmas and watched as they counted. The lady who sat shotgun (and who had the eye) looked at me and said, "Stay on your guard down there. Keep calm when you see your enemies."

"What enemies? Why?" I asked.

"WASP! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TELL ANY MORE FUTURE PREDICTIONS?"

"What? IT'S NOT MY FAULT, ANGER!"

I watched them speed away from the curb, almost running over an old lady in the process. I rolled my eyes and followed my friends into the studio.

"What do you mean we can't go down?" I screamed at Charon.

"I mean, that you're not dead. The non-dead shall not pass." Charon said, boardly.

Vanna pushed me aside, "What if we could give you… a little something.

Charon looked up, "What?"

Vanna dropped a bag of golden drachmas onto his desk. I looked at Vanna in amazement. She rolled her eyes and mouthed Later.

I narrowed my eyes at her and looked back to Charon. He looked in the bag quickly, stuffed it in his pocket, and ushered us over to the elevator. I smirked as we rode across the River Styx.

"So, where to now?" Jane asked.

We walked passed the Ez-Death line and passed by Ceburus who barely regarded our existence. Jane stayed close to Vanna, regarding the dead with looks of pity and slight disgust.

"Let's go to the throne room," Vanna said, "To get Hades in a good mood."

"The only way to get him in a good mood is by killing us," I said.

Rebecca nervously rubbed the back of her neck, "That doesn't sound good."

I laughed,"He's no good..."

Jane smiled, "Well, do we want to keep the Lord of the Dead waiting or not?"

We continued our way through the fields of Asphol and to Hades's Palace. The four of us were about to go into the Palace when I heard muffled shouting coming from behind us, then a pained grunt. I spun around and faced the sound.

My ring morphed into my bow and arrows and I pointed them at the blackened bush that made the sound.

"Show yourself!" I shouted.

I heard a whimper from behind me and turned around. Holding Vanna, Rebecca, and Jane hostage were the Romans.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you guys want?"

"We want to get this quest over and done with," a familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Jason Grace holding Matt hostage, his Imperial Gold blade at Matt's neck. "Now you will come with us without a struggle or your friends get it."

I gulped and put my ring in my pocket. I looked at Matt worriedly. I turned and looked at my friends with the same expression. A plan quickly formed in my mind as I turned back to Jason.

"Alright," I said, "I'll come with."

Jason smiled evilly. He pushed Matt over to another Roman who placed a dagger at the small of his back. Two more Romans came up behind me and put my hands behind my back. They pushed me forward and we began to walk away from Hades's Palace, with Percy and his friends on the horizon.

I walked with my head down and waited until the Roman progression passed a familiar river of lava. My hand slowly made its way to my back pocket where I had put my ring a few minutes earlier. I glanced up and saw Sisyphus rolling his bolder up his hill and heard him spit all of the different cuss words. We walked passed Sisyphus and made our way to a flatter part of the Fields.

I suddenly heard hissing. I looked and saw the demonic looking Keres appear out of thin air. My ring transformed into my sword and I elbowed both Romans standing behind my hard in the gut. I slashed at an in coming Kere and at another Roman.

"You agreed you wouldn't try anything, Greek!" Jason said. I saw him walk over to Matt with his now javelin in his hand. Matt had just killed his Kere and collapsed to his knees, screaming at the pain in his shin.

Blinded by rage, I ran at Jason, brandishing my sword. I vaugely heard a creepy voice screech "Die in pain mortal!"

I felt claws rake across my whole back. I screamed in pain, my eyes widening from the flaming coming from my back. I dropped to my knees and curled into a ball, withering in pain.

I vaguely saw my friends run to me and heard Matt yell, "NO!" I felt Vanna feel my forehead and saw the Romans running away in fear. My eyes went fuzzy for a moment but went back to normal.

Jane rolled me over and touched my back and I nearly passed out. I saw Rebecca pull something out of her pocket and saw it glow. There was a flash of blinding white light and we were suddenly in a room in all white. The girls were all talking rapidly, but I couldn't register any of it.

Someone pressed the wounds on my back and I vaugely heard somebody scream and I blacked out.


	29. Chapter 29

**PSDW: *Sniff* Hey guys! *Sniff***

**FFS: Awww, PSDW, what's wrong?**

**PSDW: Our... Our story's almost...**

**WPBW4L: ALMOST WHAT?**

**PSDW: OVER! WAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**FFS: *Turns to WPBW4L* It is, isn't it?**

**WPBW4L: I'm afraid so... **

***All hug each other and start to cry***

**PSDW: Hope you... Enjoy! WAHHHHHH!**

**FFS: Yeah... just remember to review! WAHHHH!**

**WPBW4L: But don't fret about our story ending... We're having a sequel!**

**ALL: WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Vanna's P.O.V.

I paced back and forth between the bright white room. I looked down at my clothing. I was wearing a white Greek-styled dress with a brown belt. I looked over at Jane, Jaclyin, and Becky who were wearing the same thing. If it wasn't for Jaclyin and Matt's situation, and my lack of extra clothing, I probably would have ripped that dress apart and put on a t-shirt and jeans.

I looked at Jaclyin and Matt both laying on what looked like two operating tables and they did not look good.

"Oh Zeus! What are we going to do!" I heard Becky say.

"Stay calm. Stay calm. They're fine! They're…" I heard Jane saying who looked like she was about to pass out.

"Guys calm down! Everything's going to be fine!" I said trying to sound hopeful. "Now the first thing we need to do is find out where the heck we are!"

"Ok. Ok…" Jane said almost hyperventilating.

I was about to go and get Jane a bag when a flash of light appeared in the room and two familiar figures collapsed on the floor.

"James! Josh!" I said. "What are you guys doing here?"

Josh and James both stood up rubbing their heads and tried to regain their balance.

"We uh…we uh…"

"Followed you. We followed you." James managed.

"Yeah. That's it." Josh said out of breath.

"Again?" Becky said.

"Yeah…now could someone please tell me where we've been sent to? And what I'm wearing!" James said looking at his new clothes.

The boys were all wearing some sort of toga looking suit with slippers.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Becky answered.

"Hey…are you okay?" Josh asked Jane.

"I'm fine…just…fine."

"Alright that's it. Becky, stay here and watch Jaclyin and Matt. Josh, go find Jane a bag or aspirin or something like that. James, come with me."

Since our situation was kind of dim, no one argued with me. James followed me out the door and we came out to what looked like a five star hospital. I walked over to what looked like the front desk where a nice looking lady was sitting behind it.

"Why hello! Welcome to Mount Olympus Medical Center! Now how may I help you two?" she said in a nice voice.

"Mount Olympus! We're on Mount Olympus?" James said in a shocked voice.

I ignored him and asked her in a not-so-nice tone of voice, "I need a doctor stat!"

"Now I don't appreciate your tone young lady! And do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't have an appointment! My friends are in deep need of a doctor right now!" I said in a forceful voice.

"Well I'm sorry but Dr. Apollo won't be available for another thirty minutes. But in the meantime just give them some ambrosia and I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Hello! Do you not hear me! They're dying! I freakin' care what Mr. Haiku-Man is doing at the moment I need him right now!"

James starred at me with a scared look on his face.

"Now young lady I don't want to have to call security so I suggest you wait!" she said.

"But I seriously need…"

"Now!"

I stormed off in the other direction with James following behind me.

"Great! Just great!" I said in frustration.

"Everything will be fine I'm sure." James said in a calm voice.

"How do you know?" I said.

James thought for a second then got a sneaky look on his face and said, "Wait here. When I give the signal, go for it."

Before I could protest he ran off past the front desk and disappeared. Just then I heard a loud crashing noise and the sound of a cart falling and bottles breaking. I looked around the corner and saw James, who had knocked out a nurse and tipped over her cart full of glass medicine viles. The front desk nurse looked around the corner and saw him as well.

"Young man! Now just what in the world do you think you're doing!" she said leaving her desk.

James pointed in the desks direction and ran off.

I judged that that must be the signal.

I went over to the front desk and turned on the speaker.

"Paging Dr. Apollo! Paging Dr. Apollo! We have an emergency in room E32! I repeat! We have an emergency in room E32! You are needed there urgently!" I said in my most nurse sounding voice I could make out.

James came running around the corner with the nurse right on his heels.

"Now I just don't know what game you two are playing but…"

"Why hey! What's up demigods!" I heard Apollo say behind us.

"Sir! Sir! These two have been cause havoc in here and I demand they be thrown out!" the nurse said.

"Whoa, cool it down! I'm sure they have a pretty good reason for it! Not just any demigods get to come up 'here'." Apollo responded in a relaxed tone.

"Our friends really need your help! One of them being your daughter!" James said.

"Well what'd they get themselves into? Poisoned? Bitten? Half eaten?" He asked.

I didn't even see how they could still be alive if the third one was the cause.

"They were scratched by Keres." I said.

"Ouch. Alright take me to them." Apollo said.

"But sir! You can't just…"

"Relax Diane! Take a chill pill or something!" Apollo responded to the nurse.

She stormed off back behind her desk and made some calls, while we went into where Josh, Jane, Becky, Jaclyin, and Matt were.

Apollo looked both Jaclyin and Matt over and said to us, "Their condition is pretty bad by the looks of it. It's gonna take me some time to heal them back to normal."

I saw Jane practically rip the bag Josh was holding out of his hands and started breathing heavily into it.

"How long?" Becky asked worriedly.

"At least a few hours. They're in really bad shape. I wish I would have gotten to them sooner."

I mumbled to myself about how it was the nurses fault but didn't mention anything to Apollo.

"Hey wait a second. I know _this _daughter." Apollo said gesturing to Jaclyin as if she were just another toy he remembered. "Jaclyin. Yep. Had her in another dimension. Haven't been there in centuries!"

Just then, everything came rushing back to me. Our old lives, our other parents, everything.

"Would Jaclyin ever see her mom again?" I thought to myself.

I just then remembered James and Josh didn't know anything about where we came from and they both stared at Apollo and then at me, Becky, and Jane.

"What does he mean…other dimension?" James asked looking at me suspiciously.

"He means…it's not…" Becky said trying to cover us.

I sighed and said, "It's no use Becky. Someone should as well know."

"Know what? What are you guys talking about?" Josh said.

Becky and Jane looked at me nervously but then changed to a trusting look like they knew I would know the right thing to do.

"You see…guys, we aren't from here." I said carefully explaining.

"What do you mean? Are you like from Europe or something?" James asked me.

"Well…no. We're sort of like from a parallel universe that's the exact same as yours…but except in our world…your guy's world only exists in a book."

"So wait…we're just fictional characters in a book where you guys come from?" Josh asked.

"Well…I guess you could say that."

"Well that's a real self-esteem booster." James said half-heartedly.

Both boys sat down and tried to process all the information I had just given them while Apollo was working on healing Matt and Jaclyin, who seemed to be knocked out cold.

"Look guys, I know this is hard to process and all, but we really need your help in getting back to where we're from." Becky said.

Then it hit me how _would_ we get back.

James stood up and said, "Well…Hermes is the God of traveling. You could ask him."

I smiled at him and said, "Thanks! That just might work. Hey Apollo! Do you know where we could find Hermes?"

"Hmm…well, he should just be north past the town and west up the hill in a blue house. Last time I remember anyway. He moves houses a lot, doesn't stay in one place for very long." Apollo said.

"Hard to believe." James said sarcastically.

"Alright. I'm going to go and talk to him…see if he can help with us getting back to our world."

"You're going alone?" James asked.

"Yes. Everyone else stay here. I'll be fine."

"Just…be careful ok?" Becky said comfortingly.

"I will." I tried to sound confident as I walked out of the room and towards the hospital's front door.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name behind me. It was James.

"Wait! No. You're not going alone. I'm coming with you."

"No. I have to do this alone. Besides, I need you to stay here and make sure the others don't all pass out like Jane's going to." I said.

"How do you know she's going to pass out?" he asked.

"Did you see her earlier? Just wait until she sees a drop of blood."

James laughed at my comment and said, "I know, but are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but just in case…you might need this." James reached into his backpack and grabbed out what looked like a really nice cell phone.

"What's this?" I asked him suspiciously. "And where did you get it?"

"It doesn't matter where I got it…it's just something that'll help you if you have trouble with Hermes. The God of thieves can be very tricky sometimes."

I looked at James a little suspiciously and said, "Thanks."

He managed a small smile and ran back towards the room where everyone else was. I stuffed the cell phone in my pocket and started off towards Hermes' house.

* * *

><p>I took out the gold compass James had given me when we first started our quest. I had almost forgotten about it until now.<p>

I looked at where the needle was pointing north and followed it until I came to a town. I quickly walked through the town as fast as I could so no one would recognize me as a demigod and start asking me questions.

As soon as I was through the town, I followed the compass west and, sure enough, came to a big blue house on the hill. I also so a huge, bright pink mansion next to it. I guessed that was Aphrodite's house.

I went up to the door and ringed the bell. About thirty seconds later, Hermes opened the door and welcomed me in.

"Come in! Come in! It's not everyday there's a demigod at my doorstep." Hermes said.

I got a weird feeling he was being a little too nice to me.

I walked in and Hermes led me to what must have been his living room.

"So what can I help you with?" he asked.

I sat down on the couch and said, "Well…me and my friends need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Hermes asked, although it seemed he already knew the answer.

"Well…we're from another dimension and we need to get back…and we were hoping…"

"You were hoping I would help you." He said with a chuckle.

"So…will you?" I asked nervously.

"I might…for the right price." He said with a sneaky smile spreading across his face.

"What do you want?" I said suspiciously.

"Well that watch looks pretty nice. Looks like a present handcrafted by Athena."

"No way! I'm not giving up the only thing I have from my mom! Not to mention the best present ever!" I said annoyed with him.

"Well…if you don't have anything for me then you might as well just leave." He said.

Just then I remembered the cell phone James had given me.

"Wait. I might have…something else." I said.

"What?" Hermes asked sarcastically.

I pulled out the cell phone James had given me from my backpack.

Just then, a cold worried look came over Hermes face.

"Where…where did you get that!" He said to me both nervously and angrily pointing at the cell phone.

I looked at the cell phone suspiciously.

"What's so special about this?" I thought to myself.

It then hit me.

"No…no it couldn't be." I thought to myself. "How did James get…"

My thought was interrupted be Hermes who said, "Caduceus! How in the world did you get that!"

Instead of wondering how in the world James stole Caduceus from Hermes, I used Hermes shock to my disadvantage.

"It doesn't matter how I got it! All that matters is that I just happen to need me and my friends to be transported and you need this phone. So…what's it going to be? Because I think this phone's getting a little dirty and needs a bath."

I started to sound like one of those bad guys on an old T.V. show.

"Alright! Alright. But the truth is…only Gods and Goddesses can be transported between different worlds. There are special devices you need for a demigod to be transported."

"So what you're saying is…we can't get back unless we find one of the devices?" I asked nervously.

"Yes." Hermes responded.

"Well where would we get one?" I asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Hermes said. "There are five of them that still exist. The others were destroyed. They were first made by the Titans, then, when we won the war, we all decided to destroy the devices so something like _this _wouldn't happen and demigods from different worlds wouldn't be able to come to our world and would eventually be convinced they were mortal."

"So what you're saying is…Luke must have had one of the five devices to be able to have come to our world."

"Well as I see it…it would be the only possible way for him to do so." Hermes said.

"Do you know what any of these devices look like?" I asked.

"Yes. One was a telescope. Another a special kind of drachma. And…uh…oh! One was a compass."

"Wait…did you say a compass?" I asked shakily.

"Yes…why?"

"Umm…hold on." I said.

I pulled out the gold compass James had given me from my backpack and showed Hermes.

"No way. Where did you get that?" Hermes said staring at the compass.

"It was a gift."

"From who?"

"I'd rather not say." I told Hermes looking away.

"Well…I don't know how one of them ended up with a demigod but…that can sure transport you back." Hermes said.

"Alright then here's the deal. I'll give you your cell phone back if you promise to transport us back."

"Ok I promise. But I will also need the compass. Not to keep, but I need it to figure out the way it works so I can transport you guys home. It should take me at least a few days." Hermes said.

"Alright fine. But don't you dare go back on our deal."

"I promise."

I looked at him suspiciously and then tossed him his phone and the compass.

I started toward the door when Hermes said, "Don't I get a thank you?"

"I'll thank you when you transport us back." I said.

Hermes chuckled and said, "Nice comeback, kid."

I opened the door and started off down the hill, wondering how in the world James had gotten the phone and the compass and why he was being so mysterious.

I shook the thought out of my head, ran down the hill, and I didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Sorry about our breakdown at the beginning...<strong>

**FFS: Yeah, we're kind of paranoid...**

**WPBW4L: So yeah, don't forget to review... Please?**

**PSDW: REVIEW ALL OF YOU! REVIEW! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**FFS: O.O**

**WPBW4L: O.O**

**FFS: Yeah, so review...**


	30. Chapter 30

**PSDW: I'm soo sorry about the delay... Apparently it was an experiment...**

**FFS: What happened?**

**PSDW: Well, WPBW4L decided to do an experiment to see me extremely ticked off...**

**FFS: Speaking of her... Where is she?**

**PSDW: Hehehe... About that...**

**WPBW4L: HEEEEELLPP! *Running passed FFS and PSDW followed by a weird looking monster***

**FFS: Oh dear...**

**PSDW: SO, yeah, I'm very sorry that this wasn't up sooner, and it would've been but I didn't get it in time... Obviously, my chapter is not gonna be up tomorrow so expect it around Wednesday or Tuesday...**

**FFS: SO, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Rebecca's POV

"Oh my Goodness!" Jane shrieked.

We were in the hospital on top of Olympus. Apollo had left awhile ago and were now sitting by Jaclyn's and Matt's bedside, waiting for them to wake up. Most of us were calm and tired from all the event that occurred over the past few days. You may be wondering, _What do you mean, __**most**__ of us?_ Well...

"They're gonna die! What if Apollo doesn't heal them in time? What if we lose them and we can't go back in the book? Oh my gosh- I didn't think that! Will we be stuck here? What if-"

_"Jane,_" I interrupted, sounding a little irritated. "Apollo healed them over _**2 hours ago**_!"

"Oh,' Jane said, looking relieved. Then she looked up at me excitedly. "Oh yeah! He did!"

I nodded mutely, then turned back to Jaclyn and Matt.

Matt was lying on his back on the table, sleeping almost corpse-like. His only movements were the rise and fall of his chest and the movements of his eyes moving beneath his eyelids. Jaclyn, however, was a completely different story.

"No! No giant robot squirrels! Leave me alone!" She shouted, her arms flung out as if fending them off. "NO!"

Unlike the tomblike Matt, Jaclyn was flopping around on the table like a fish out of water.

"Jaclyn. Caaaaaaaaaalm doooooooooown..." said slowly and clearly, moving toward her and began to attempt to pin her to the table.

Her eyes moved rapidly under her eyelids. "Percy...scorpian...bitten...OUCH!"

I lurched back, thinking that I had hurt her, but I haven't even touched her.

Jaclyn was just being weird.

Go figure.

Or ... maybe she was in trouble.

"No! Ghostbusters! Ghostbusters are invading! AHHHHHHHHH! They will take over! No! I must call the Ghostbusters!" Then she began a reeeeally off key repition of the chorus:

"DEEENUM! DEEENUM! DEE-DEE-DEENUM! DEEENUM! DEEENUM! DEE-DEE-DEENUM! DEEENUM! DEEENUM! DEE-DEE-DEENUM! I AIN'T 'FRAID OF NO GHOST!"

Yep. Definitely weird.

"JACLYN!" I yelled, shaking her now. "Wake up!"

Jaclyn woke at once. She stopped thrashing and looked at me sadly. "But I don't have the Ghostbuster's number!" She said almost tearfully.

I just stared at her. 5 seconds. 10 seconds. Then I reached out and snatched a paper cup out a stunned Vanna's hands and dumped it in Jaclyn's face.

"Spleerg!" She spluttered. She wiped the water out of her eyes and glared at me ruefully. "What! In the name of Zeus! Was THAT! For?"

"Good to see you too, Jaclyn." I replied.

I was replied with a glare. If looks can kill...Then I would have been turned into a grease spot.

Without warning, I gave her a hug.

No, just because I'm always picking on her doesn't mean I hate her or anything, it's just that even though she _does _drive me crazy when she is right, or is just plain weird at times, she's still my friend, and I would have been striken if one of my best friends had just died.

Behind me, I heard a loud hiss of annoyance. "Ok, she gets a hug and all the attention when she wakes up yet I _don't?"_

Me and Jaclyn exchanged looks, grinning.

"Cause I don't want to be ungrateful or anything..."

"One," I whispered.

"...but it just doesn't seem fair, I mean..."

"Two," Jaclyn said in a low voice, grinning sneakily.

"...really? You guys all get..."

"Three," Vanna finished, smiling widely.

"...hugs and stuff, and what do I get...?"

"DOGPILE!" We all yelled, and, with Jane in the lead, charged at Matt.

Matt stopped talking _instantly_. With a yelp, he stumbled back, nearly falling off the table_._

"Ok! Ok! I take it back! I take it back! I take it_ - ACK!"_

And with that, he fell off the table with a _thud_. He then began crawling away, trying in vain to escape.

A sudden voice interrupted our efforts to tackle Matt.

"Jaclyn, please, don't kill him! I already spent too much time healing him."

Jaclyn froze, her face so full of alarm and frozen she could have been turned to stone by Medusa. She turned slowly and stared at the man standing in the doorway, his silhouette clearly visible against the dark hallway.

Apollo.

"D-dad?" Jaclyn stammered, looking a little hesitant to see him.

Apollo smiled at her warmly. "Hello, my dear."

For a moment, Jaclyn just stood there, rooted to the spot. Just as I was drinking in the fact that Jaclyn was actually not talking, she broke.

"Where were you? Why did I never see you? Do you have _any_ idea what my mom was like growing up? Never seeing you? What's with that? Huh? Of all the times in my life, you choose _now_ to make your grand appearance in my life? What- **WHY ARE ON EARTH ARE YOU LAUGHING?"** She glared at him, her chest heaving.

But Apollo was laughing. "Oh Jaclyn," he said, wiping his eyes, smiling at her, clearly not at all affected by all her angry outbursts. "You are _just_ like your mother. So stubborn."

That just seemed to have made her only madder. I was starting to get worried now. I had seen her get angry multiple times, and they were not happy moments for the people she was yelling at. But I have never, _ever_ seen her get _this_ angry in all the years I had known her.

She looked absolutely _livid._ Her hands were clenching and unclenching at her sides, which is how I knew she was trying to calm her anger. It wasn't until she took a deep shuddering breath that I realized that even if she is behaving angry, deep down, she was hurt. Hurt that her father just _left._ How do I know this? Because I understand how it feels to grow up feeling like you don't have a father. I stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I understand."

She said nothing, but merely closed her eyes, taking a breath.

I looked over at Vanna and Jane. Both of their faces mirrored what I was feeling. Both of them grew up without mothers, which in it's own way, can be just as awful as growing up without a father, if not worse. In unison, they came from behind her and stood next to her. Even Matt came over, concern evident in his face.

She took another breath. "Dad, why were you never there? WHY?"

Apollo wasn't laughing this time. Instead, he was simply, _truly_ listening to her. "Why I wasn't there? Oh, my dear, do you really think I would ever not be there? I have visited you many times over the years."

Jaclyn's face drained of all color. "You...you were..."

He smiled. "That man who took care of you when you were a baby because your mom was away at work? The man who ran the store across the way and often talked to you? I couldn't make my appearance, because Zeus forbid it. But I found a way to see you."

Jaclyn was a still as a statue, her eyes betraying any signs of emotion." R-really?"

Apollo smiled, walking away from the doorway and toward her. "Jaclyn, you thought I was never there because you never saw me. Well, isn't that how everything else is? Often, when you are sad and angry, you think you are alone. But in truth? You are surrounded by people who love you and will be there for you. And take my word on this, you have never been without a father."

She began to blink rapidly, like something was in her eye. "Dad, I-"

Apollo gave a little iritated sigh and stretched out his ams. "All right, enough philosophical words now. Come on."

Smiling, Jaclyn ran forward and gave him a hug, which he returned warmly.

After a few minutes of this, Matt spoke.

'So, what now?"

"They need to return to thier world," Apollo said breaking away from the hug.

Vanna stared at him, shocked. "What? But what about the prophecy? _They will help, lead, and-_"

"_-do their best._" He finished. "And you have done that."

"But what about the scorpion?"

He smiled ruefully. "That is out of anyone's control. For now, you really need to head home.'

Jaclyn opened her mouth in protest, then closed it.

Matt stepped forward uncertainly. "Will...will I ever see you guys again?" He asked, looking at Jaclyn, who was looking determinedly at the ground.

Apollo looked at him. "Would I lie?"

Jane stared at him. So we _are_ coming back?"

He spread out his arms wide. "Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know things!" He scrutinized Matt thoroughly, making him squirm. "A _lot_ of things..." he said slowly, staring at him as if trying to read his mind.

I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about, but judging by Jaclyn's red face and Matt's uncomfortable expression, I decided not to question it.

"So...I guess this is good-bye?" I asked nervously.

Apollo nodded. "Are you ready?"

I looked around the room, at all the sad faces, but knowing that, as he had said, that it truly wasn't good-bye forever. I was going to see them again. I don't know how long, but for whatever reason, I was.

"Yeah," I told him. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>PSDW: Don't forget to review! Depending on our reviews, we might, just MIGHT give you guys a sneak peak...<strong>

**FFS: We didn't agree to that!**

**PSDW: Hehe, well, review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**PSDW: This is... the final chapter of our wonderful fanfiction When Lightning Strikes.**

**FFS: We would like to thank all of you who reviewed, favorite-ed, and followed this story.**

**WPBW4L: And for all of our faithful fans out there, worry not! There WILL be a sequel! And we will start on it ASAP!**

**PSDW: Yeah, give us till March to start that, though... Thanks to all who read! I'm also so sorry for the lateness of this final chapter, I can't end stories cuz I get big time writer's block and I was sick so I couldn't get to the computer blah, blah, blah**

**FFS: Anyway, Thanks again!**

**WPBW4L: We love you all!**

**PSDW: Enjoy the final Chapter of When Lightning Strikes**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

Jaclyin's P.O.V.

"Why are we going to camp again?" Rebecca asked me.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. This was the fifth time someone had asked me the same question. "Well, we need to say goodbye, right?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah… but it's not a big deal if we don't say bye right?"

I sighed again, "Actually it will be a big deal. If we don't go back, they'll think we're dead, burn our shrouds, then if we ever come back, they'll think we're ghosts. We have to go back."

Rebecca nodded again, "Oh, alright."

"Ready?" my dad asked us.

"Wait," Vanna said, "How are we gonna get back tour world? I still haven't gotten the compass back,"

"Hermes will meet you at Half-Blood Hill when you are done saying goodbyes," he said. He turned to Matt, Josh, and James, "And you three are not, what-so-ever, aloud to go with them. Get it?"

"Got it, Lord Apollo," Matt said.

"Good," Apollo said, "We don't need a mess like that." Apollo clapped his hands together, "Alright, let's get you to camp." He gave James and I awkward hugs, snapped his fingers and we disappeared.

* * *

><p>It's weird getting transported. It's like you're in one place, you blink, and then you're somewhere else. In our case, we were in the middle of the dinning pavilion where everyone stared at us. Some of the Aphrodite girls screamed which put me in a good mood.<p>

I looked around and saw Percy and Annabeth at their separate tables looking freaked out.

"Well, isn't it the other brats who decided to go on another adventure," I heard Dionysus say. I turned around and saw him munching on a drumstick.

"Good to see you back," Chiron said to us. "Now where did you come from exactly?"

"Well," I said sarcastically, "I came from my mommy's tummy—"

"Olympus," Vanna said, cutting me off and shooting me a look, "We came from Olympus. And if you wouldn't mind, Chiron, we need to speak with you alone."

The pavilion was deathly silent. Everyone was listening to what Vanna was saying.

Chiron nodded, "Very well," he turned to the pavilion, "Continue your meal. There's nothing to see here."

The Campers slowly but surly went back to talking to their friends and their food. Vanna, Rebecca, Jane, Matt, Josh, James, and I all followed Chiron into the Big House and into a bigger conference type room.

Chiron settled into his wheelchair and faced us, "Now," he said, "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"We have to leave," Vanna said.

A look of surprise crossed Chiron's face, "Leave? Why?"

"We're not from here," Vanna said.

"No one's from here," Chiron said.

"From this world, she means," I said, "We are from another dimension."

Chiron stared at me, "Another dimension? All of you?"

"No, just Vanna, Rebecca, Jane, and I," I said, "Not those three. But we have to get back to our world. We came back to say goodbye."

Chiron leaned back in his wheelchair, "Well, we can't keep you here, now can we?" Chiron wheeled towards the door, "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible," Vanna said, "We can't let the other campers know."

"Is it possible for you to use … oh I don't know a Jedi mind trick on them?" I asked, forgetting the proper term.

"The Mist you mean?" Chiron asked, bemused, "I believe one of our campers came up with that term. He made a couple movies of it."

My eyes widened, "George—"

"Can you?" Vanna asked Chiron, cutting me off again. "Just make them think that we left at the end of summer term. They don't need to remember us all throughout winter."

Chiron nodded, "I can do that. What of these three?" he asked pointing to Matt, Josh, and James.

"They know," Rebecca said, "You don't need to trick them."

Chiron nodded, "Well, the sooner you leave the better. I believe I sensed Hermes appear at Thalia's tree. Goodbye and good luck to you all." Chiron wheeled out of the room.

I sighed and started walking through the Big House and out the door leading to Thalia's tree. There I saw Hermes waiting for us. I looked back to the Camp sadly. I didn't want to go.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked, walking up next to me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I just don't want to go."

"You don't have to," Matt said, "You can stay."

"You know I can't do that, Matt," I said to him, "It'll mess everything up."

Matt nodded solemnly, "Yeah."

Suddenly I remembered something. I turned to Matt, "Before I leave, I need you to promise me something."

Matt looked at me suspiciously, "Sure,"

"Promise me that you'll stay to the end of summer term. On the last day, go to that spot in the forest where you like to read at around eleven or twelve." I said.

Matt looked at me weirdly, "Why?"

"Just promise me!" I said impatiently. My friends were already standing by Hermes waiting for me.

"I promise! I promise!" Matt said, quickly.

"Good," I said. I looked up at Matt, studying for one last time. His light brown hair framing his tan face. His grey eyes boring into my hazel ones. "Goodbye, Matt."

I turned and started walking up the hill when I was pulled around and enveloped in a hug. I hugged Matt back. Matt pulled away, "Promise me you'll come back,"

I smiled at Matt, "I promise."

I ran up the hill and joined my friends. Jane was going on about this guy named Jonathan that she met and how cute he was when I joined them. Jane gave me a knowing look.

"Ready?" Hermes asked.

I nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Hermes gave Vanna the compass. I put my hand on top of it, Jane put her hand on top of mine, and Rebecca put her hand on top of Jane's.

I looked down the hill and waved at Matt. Suddenly, a gold light began to envelop us. I sighed and looked at my three friends.

I smiled warmly, "Let's go home."

Then everything was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>FFS: THANKS FOR READING!<strong>

**PSDW: Just because this is the last chapter, so doesn't mean you don't have to review! sooo REVIEW! :D**


	32. URGENT MESSAGE

**PSDW: Hey readers of all ages, I'm gonna be posting the second story to this series in a couple minutes (if WPBW4L replys to my txts) and I just wanted to tell all of you that it's called ACROSS THE WAVES not all in caps tho… anyway, thanks to all of our readers, and I hope all of you continue to follow through out the series!**

**Enjoy your day and our new story Across the Waves!**


End file.
